Onscreen Chemistry
by winterhorses
Summary: Bella, America's young sweetheart on screen, is starring in her first R-rated film. Her co-star is Edward Cullen, Hollywood's reputed playboy, and he won't give her the time of day. Will they fizzle onscreen as Bella attempts to turn up the heat in her first erotic scene, or can she cause a reaction powerful enough to burn through his arrogant, impassive facade?
1. Chapter 1

****2/3/2014 Update: I'm doing a slight revision of the entire story over the next week or so. This is a slooow burn that has bit more filler than it should, and I want to trim it up a bit.**

**Regardless of any editing, ****OSC is mostly about the 'courtship,' if you will. **** I tend to get bored in stories once ExB get together, and so I do apologize if I'm moving too slowly for some, but this married with 2 kids mom is reliving her pre-ball-and-chain days! ;) **

**I****f you are at all the instant-gratification type who needs an ExB resolution right away, this story might not be your cup 'o tea.**

* * *

**This is my first attempt at any sort of fiction ever, so feedback is appreciated!**

**I know nothing about the film industry other than what I researched online. Please let me know if you see any errors.**

* * *

Bella smoothed back her hair and took a deep breath. The meager contents of her stomach – a scanty breakfast of peppermint tea and melba toast – sloshed and roiled nauseatingly. She closed her eyes and sucked another lungful of stale studio air. After a moment of internal chastising for feeling so nervous, she rolled her shoulders back, tugged sharply on the tie closing her wraparound-style shirt, and pushed through the stage door.

The familiar buzz of crew members making their preparations greeted Bella. Her discerning brown eyes scanned the small set where she would be shooting the day's scenes. Cameramen checked over their equipment while the lighting and sound personnel chatted quietly in their ready positions. A rectangular folding table was located just to the left the set; one end of the table offered a modest assortment of refreshments while the other acted as a staging area various props, styling tools, and personal effects.

Bella strode over to the table with confident, purposeful steps and reached for a bottle of water. As she tucked the container under an arm, she smiled a friendly hello to those milling around the snacks and then gripped the top of a folding cloth chair. Its legs made a muted scraping sound as she dragged it over to a dark-haired young woman seated in a similar chair.

At Bella's approach, Angela Webber looked up from her phone and grinned. "Hey," she welcomed. "You got here just in time to hurry up and wait."

Bella's forehead crinkled as she took another glance around the room. There were a few people missing from those already gathered – most notably, the director and her co-star.

"So," Angela continued, "How are you feeling? Are you ready for this?"

Her voice heavy with mock indignation, Bella scoffed at her friend. "I am Isabella Marie Swan, an 8-year veteran of both the big and small screens, including a number one box office hit! I've worked with some of the top directors and actors in the business. Ha, I even have starred opposite a pack of live wolves! Of course I'm ready for this teeny tiny scene we're shooting today."

Angela rolled her eyes and made a big show of yawning while patting her mouth. "Yeah, yeah. I know all about your illustrious career. But don't forget the fact that I knew little Izzy Swan before she got her first big role on a Disney TV show. I knew the pig-tailed girl before she lost all her baby teeth, before she hit puberty, and before she became America's young sweetheart." She paused. "Also, apparently, before her head swelled to intolerable proportions!"

Bella's eyes widened in horror, but she maintained her aghast expression only a moment before allowing the giggles to escape. Angela gave Bella a playful nudge and joined her in laughter. Soon, however, Angela quieted and fixed her sincere brown eyes on her best friend's face.

"Seriously though, Izz, I know you were apprehensive about this even before you auditioned for the role. And it's an understandable feeling for any actor in this situation – including one who's been in hundreds of_ other_ types of scenes."

Avoiding the piercing stare, Bella continued to watch the set activity and gave a noncommittal shrug. "Eh, it's not a big deal."

"Izzzeee," Angela warned, "Look at me." When her friend didn't move, Angela moved her chair directly in Bella's line of sight.

Bella sighed heavily. Even though she was a skilled actress when delivering lines, Angela could always look into her eyes and see when she wasn't being truthful. After all, the two girls had been joined at the hip for a large portion of their respective 20 years of life; they were practically family.

The personalities of Bella and Angela complemented each other well. Being somewhat reserved, both girls were happy to spend hours together in quiet companionship. On any normal given evening of their elementary school years, one could expect to find Bella curled up in a small space and engrossed in a book or penning her thoughts in a journal while Angela scribbled furiously in a sketch book a few feet away.

The two children did have several differences in nature, however, and these became more distinct as the girls aged. Angela possessed the skills of an accomplished mediator and often helped Bella see reason when the latter elapsed into one of her occasional fits of stubbornness.

Another fundamental difference between the two girls was how each existed metaphysically from day to day. In general, Angela was satisfied with her place in life and would immerse herself in a perfect moment. Bella, on the other hand, often got lost in fantastical musings and richly detailed daydreams of alternate realities similar to those in her favorite books.

It was this love of fiction that nudged Bella to join Drama Club when she entered middle school. After her first time on stage in front of an audience (even though she had been cast as a background character with one line), she knew that acting was to be her career. In this endeavor, her aforementioned stubbornness and determination served her well.

During the summer after her first exposure to the stage, she convinced her father, Charlie, to let her participate in a summer-long drama workshop in Port Angeles. The workshop culminated in a public performance of Shakespeare's_ Love's Labour's Lost_. Bella easily secured the role of the caustically witty Rosaline, one of the lead characters.

Lady Luck worked hand-in-hand with Bella's resolve to enter the world of mainstream productions. Esme Platt, an agent based in Seattle, happened to have a nephew also in the workshop and took notice of Bella at the _Love's Labour's Lost_ performance. She assisted the young girl in auditioning for a short, but nationally aired TV advertisement being shot in Seattle. Through Esme, Bella came into contact with the right people, landed a starring role on a Disney Channel show, and played supporting roles in a few well-received movies. She left TV behind at age 16 and aimed her sights at leading roles in major films.

However, perhaps due to her childhood Disney success or her petite frame with a heart-shaped face and large doe eyes, Bella found herself being typecast in roles in which she played innocent, guileless counterparts to more worldly, mature characters. This mold had become boring and unchallenging; she was ready for a change. She needed to flex her dramatic chops. She wanted to shoot scenes completely new to her.

That desire to expand boundaries was what prompted Bella to audition for the female lead in _Desperate Relations_, and it also was why Angela now sat in front of her anxious friend, whose arms were wrapped tightly over the cloth of her thin satiny shirt. Angela knew that while Bella was eager to test the limits of her acting ability, her inherent personality sometimes proved to be a hurdle when scripts called for Bella to act opposite her modest and reserved nature. In this film, her role was almost a dichotomy given its far departure from Bella's norm.

"You're nervous, aren't you?" Angela gently probed.

"Not really." Bella met her steady gaze, then reconsidered. "Maybe a little?"

Angela raised an eyebrow.

"Okay! Fine. I'm terrified!" Bella admitted in a harsh whisper as her eyes darted around to make sure no one was within earshot.

Angela took both of Bella's hands together in hers and leaned in close. "I know you can handle this. You've done your homework, you know what to expect, and you look fabulous!"

Bella allowed herself a small smile in self-appreciation. She had always been thin, but to prepare for the role, she began doing Pilates and jogging every other day. Now her body boasted a healthy feminine muscle tone. For the past two months, she had disavowed all processed and pre-packaged food in favor of a wholesome, organic diet and thus felt internally cleansed and light. And just yesterday, she endured seven hours at the spa getting slathered, buffed, waxed, and plucked.

Her body was ready to go in front of the camera, and she felt confident in her understanding of the character she was to portray. Only one thing stood between Bella and another skillfully delivered performance on set, and that thing once again was threatening to expel her breakfast in a rather repugnant manner.

Suddenly, the stage door burst open, and a small group of people entered the set. The director lead the procession with limbs flying about in frenzied motion, and then the others crossed the threshold. Swinging smoothly on its heavy hinge, the door was about to click shut when a hand loudly slammed into and pushed it back open. At the disrupting sound, all eyes on set turned to the incoming figure.

Bella, whose chair was facing away from the entrance, was the last to turn her head. When her gaze settled on the person who now commanded everyone's attention as he entered the room, she felt her heart stop beating and drop like a piece of lead into her unhappy stomach.

It was him. Her co-star. The one with whom she would share the stage today.

The person to be her partner in her first ever sex scene.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward Cullen looked around the set much like an old English lord might survey his estate. He appeared to take no notice of the staring eyes of the others as he moved fluidly across the floor. With a leonine grace, he folded himself into a director's chair, crossed one ankle over his other knee, and picked up a nearby magazine to peruse. Tousled bronze hair spilled over his forehead as he made himself comfortable in the seat.

Bella took some more calming breaths and concentrated on slowing her racing heartbeat. It didn't seem there was much she could do about the unhappy stomach, but she refused to let it interfere with her upcoming performance. In all her life, she had never failed at any of her goals, and this was a streak she didn't plan on breaking any time soon. Especially not with something involving one frustratingly annoying person like Edward "I'm Too Good for You" Cullen.

Before auditioning for this film, she had never met the Hollywood playboy, but his reputation far preceded him. One would have to be completely removed from all mainstream media to not hear about the many lavish parties at his extravagant mansion or see the photos of him with a different posse of women hanging off his body every other week. The gossip rags were kept abuzz with countless exclusive interviews from women detailing the effusive Cullen charm.

As susceptible as attention-seeking girls were to his allure, the film industry bigwigs proved worse. They courted him with all the zeal of love-struck teenagers. Those select few who were fortunate enough to win his favor kowtowed and capitulated to his every demand. Edward Cullen was the current gold standard in Hollywood, and everyone wanted a piece of his stock.

The first time Bella and Edward met was during the screen test. They were reading a scene in which Bella's character, Bree Tanner, propositions her father's boss Riley Biers in exchange for assistance with her family's financial plight. Riley owned several exclusive nightclubs, and Bree's father, Sam, was one of his managers. Sam was recovering from alcohol and gambling problems, and he owed Riley a large sum of money.

At first, Bella was in awe of Edward's apparent acting skills. He artfully conveyed the haughtiness afforded by his character's position and wealth. As she began undressing for him in accordance with the screenplay, he had raised an eyebrow and directed her to turn around so he could examine her assets. Then without warning, he closed the distance between them in two swift strides, roughly grabbed her upper arms, and brought his lips to her ear.

"We may be able to work something out," he rasped as he delivered the scene's closing line. He released her quickly and walked away, leaving Bella reeling from the intensity in his voice.

It wasn't long, however, until she began to wonder if he had been acting at all during his performance. Bella was used to chatting with potential castmates before and after readings, and even the staunchest method actors usually broke character upon a scene's completion to make light conversation. Edward, however, had left the room without any interaction outside of the test scene.

Being one who didn't jump to hasty conclusions, Bella withheld judgment about him during that encounter. But even after she had secured the role and filming began, Edward made no attempt at civility. When she approached him in a polite effort to get to know her costar or to discuss the film, his only response to her initiative was a sly smirk and deafening silence.

The first time this one-sided exchange occurred, Bella blinked at him in confusion, then awkwardly excused herself from his presence. She tried to make conversation once more. When he looked up from his phone, met her gaze, then deliberately dismissed her by returning his eyes to the device, Bella turned on her heel and marched away. She could take a hint.

Bella was not lacking in self-esteem, but she had spent a few moments attempting to resolve Edward's actions toward her with what she had heard and read about him. As Bella sipped her water and waited for the day's filming to begin, she recalled a conversation she had with Angela and Esme a few days ago.

_"I don't understand why he's so rude to me," Bella had mused while the ladies relaxed in Esme's pool._

_"It's not just you, Bella," Angela replied as she floated lazily on a water lounger. "I've watched him behave the same with almost everyone on set."_

_ Bella shrugged. "How does he have so many dates and all those big parties if he's such an ass? Who could stand to be around him with a terrible attitude like that?"_

_Esme snorted in a decidedly unladylike fashion. "I doubt they're after him for his winning personality."_

_"Hmm." Bella tapped her fingers to her chin. "I wonder why he acts the way he does."_

_"Maybe because he can? He's a spoiled brat with good looks and money and the world at his feet." Angela shook her head in disgust. "Why bother himself with the effort of having manners if he doesn't need to?"_

_With a resigned sigh, Bella adjusted her sunglasses and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I suppose so. But it makes him difficult to tolerate. I'd rather not have anything to do with that type of person. It's going to be harder for me to pull off convincing love scenes if I can barely stand to be around him."_

_Esme knowingly smiled at Bella in a very maternal way. "My dear, you are the consummate professional. I have full confidence in your acting ability. And remember: you are supposed to show passion. Love isn't the only passionate emotion."_

The corners of Bella's lips turned up fondly at the thought of Esme. While Bella took pride in the hard work she had dedicated to her career, she knew that Esme was a large factor in where she was today. One couldn't ask for a better agent…or friend.

There was a sudden quiet on set as a black-haired head poked up from the middle of the room. Bella looked over to where Alice Brandon, the director of the film, was standing on an apple box and waving her clipboard in the air.

"Okay, everyone! Listen up!" she commanded with a loud voice that belied her petite, 5'1" frame. "If you haven't done a love scene with me before, here's how I run things. We'll do basic blocking, lights, and sound setup as usual, and then there will be a quick rehearsal to shake out any bugs. You've all seen the shot list and know I don't have much on there. That's because I like to see how the actors respond to each other and where they take the scene on their own before I step in and show them the right way – my way, of course."

Several of the crew chuckled. "We'll do mostly medium range shots this morning, and after I review the film during lunch, there may be more mediums before the close-ups."

Alice spun around quickly on her box, but still managed to look into the eyes of every person in the room. "You know this is a closed set today. After rehearsal, we'll lock the doors, and anyone who isn't on the list will be out of here. Any questions about the process?"

There were murmured noes and head shaking from the group. Bella's gaze wandered over to Edward, who was still flipping through the magazine and sporting an ear bud attached to an iPod. She fought the urge to roll her eyes at his cavalier display of inattention.

"Bella! Cullen!" Alice barked. "Get over here!"

After a quick hand squeeze from Angela, Bella made her way over to Alice, who was now standing by a small wooden desk within the shell of a sparsely decorated office room. Edward had already taken his position as Riley in the chair behind the desk.

"You two are ready to go with this scene, right?" Alice looked back and forth between her stars. "You talked?"

Edward only glanced at Bella and shrugged. Shooting an irritated scowl at him, Bella turned to the director. "I've been trying…"

Alice cut her off with an impatient sigh. "We'll make this quick. Cullen, do you have any limitations concerning this scene? Any 'Do Not Cross' lines?"

Without blinking, he directed his reply to Bella. "No. None at all."

Bella was determined not to squirm under his penetrating stare. "Same here."

"Okay, then. Good. Now Bella, Riley kicked your dad out of his office at the club and sent him to summon you." Alice glanced down at her clipboard, then pointed to the office door.

"You'll come in here from the club where you've just had the argument scene with Sam. He begged you not to go to Riley, but you're desperate. You're scared and ashamed, but you've gotta convince Riley to take your offer." Alice barely paused to catch a breath before yelling for the camera crew.

Bella took the last few minutes until rehearsal commenced to focus her thoughts and get into character. Bree loved her family fiercely and would go to any lengths to care for them. She and Bella were very similar in that respect. However, Bella did not have the sexual experience that Bree was written to have had. In fact, the only kisses she had ever shared were the G- and PG-rated lip touches included in scripts. Esme and Angela had plopped Bella in front of a computer and exposed her to hours of the best pornography they could find in order to get her prepped for this role.

Marrying her protective nature with the lasciviousness of those whose erotic acts she had witnessed, Bella channeled her inner Bree. She would do anything for the ones she loved. She would grovel to whoever could help her. She would give herself to the arrogant, impassive man who…

"I'm feeling lucky. This rehearsal will be the first take. Let's see what you've got!" Alice signaled.

"Quiet on the set!"

Lost in Bree's thoughts, Bella hit her mark outside the office door and smoothed the short leather skirt over her hips.

"Roll it."

"Rolling."

"Speed. Twenty-five, take one."

The clacker sounded.

"Action!"


	3. Chapter 3

Bree hesitantly tapped on the office door.

"Enter." Riley's voice was low and rough.

She quickly moved into the room, closed the door, and locked it behind her. With her hands frozen on the knob and her eyes downcast, she took in a shaky breath. "So you'll accept?"

Riley leaned back in his chair. A white oxford shirt stretched over his taut abdomen and green eyes blazed. "Come closer."

Bree shivered imperceptibly at the commanding tone of his voice. She studied the movement of her feet as they took tentative steps forward in compliance.

"Look at me."

Wide, guileless brown eyes slowly raised their sights from the floor. The corner of a plump, dark pink lower lip disappeared and returned as it was worried by contrastingly white teeth. Riley's stare flickered to her mouth.

"Convince me why I should consider your offer when I can have the same thing for free."

Bree clenched her fists behind her back, and then slowly spread them flat across her stomach as she inched closer. "Mr. Biers, I can be available to you at all hours without any effort on your part. You'll have no worries about ulterior motives or deception. I'll be what you want, when you want, how you want."

Riley leaned his forearms on the desk as Bree's hands slid to the knot on the side of her shirt. With a quick movement of her fingers, the ties fell loose, and she slipped the material off her shoulders. Her gaze remained steady on his as she allowed the piece of clothing to fall to the floor.

Riley's eyes raked over the lacy material of her see-through bra. Bree swallowed the urge to cover her chest with her arms. "If you want me to forgive your father's considerable debt, Ms. Tanner, I need more."

Choking back fear and disgust, she reached out a hand to Riley's knee and turned him in the swivel chair to face her. He put up no resistance when she moved him; he simply watched and waited.

With a confidence she did not possess, Bree willed her hands to move up Riley's thighs as she knelt between his legs. Their gazes remained locked as she unbuckled his belt and pulled down the zipper.

"I _am_ more." Bree's tongue swept over her lips. "I am more than you've ever had or ever will."

Riley sucked in a shallow breath as Bree's head lowered, paused, and then began to move slowly up and down. Her hair rippled in silky waves and fanned over her bare shoulders. Unbidden, his hand reached out and followed a lock of chestnut down her body to where it ended in a curl over the cup of her bra. Bree felt a thumb skimming the soft skin of her breast that swelled above lace. The shock of his heated touch caused a trail of goosebumps to rise in its wake.

Bree was both surprised and mortified by her response to his attention. Her fingers involuntarily tightened their grip on his legs. When Riley felt her nails digging into skin through the fabric of his pants, his spine stiffened in pleasure. Bree's head bobbed at a quicker pace, and one of her hands released its hold to join her mouth's rhythm at his groin. She concentrated on maintaining her increased tempo but was thrown off pace when the ghosting of touches over her bra amplified in pressure until her entire breast was clutched firmly within a tightening palm. The sensation was almost painful, and yet Bree's inner thighs clenched together and wanton sounds formed in her throat.

Riley's eyes flew open when he heard Bree's low, prolonged moan. His free hand snaked forward to wrap around the back of her head and his hips bucked toward her face in erratic thrusts. He let out a hiss and a groan.

"Ms. Tanner…Bree…" His words were forced through gritted teeth. "More…"

Even if she had wanted to resist, Bree felt helpless against the pull of his command. Now both her hands worked in tandem with her mouth, and she whimpered uncontrollably as she dove deeper between his legs.

Riley suddenly stilled as his eyes closed again and he grunted harshly. His hips jerked three times, and the hand grasping her breast released to join the one already behind her head. Together they fisted in her hair and yanked her into him. A deep, sustained growl escaped his throat as legs snapped closed on her like the jaws of a trap, and then his body finally relaxed into a slump with his head dropped forward.

Both of their chests heaved with labored breaths, but he paused only a few seconds before lifting his head and looking into Bree's unblinking eyes. She thought she perceived a brief softening of the icy green glare, but it passed so quickly that the idea was dismissed.

"Get on your feet."

Bree surreptitiously passed a shaky hand over her mouth as she stood upright with her crumpled shirt in hand. Slipping back into her top, she retreated to a position in front of the desk. Her father's desk. Bree glanced down at a framed photo of her smiling young self with her two siblings that was sitting in a place of honor on the wooden surface. Her throat tightened and eyes stung with tears she refused to let fall in front of the man who held her family's livelihood in his hands.

Riley watched as emotion passed over Bree's flushed face. Then he chuckled darkly to himself.

"Ms. Tanner, I must admit to being impressed by your…" he paused, then smirked, "…_dedication_ to your father despite the fact that his stupidity and lack of control is to blame for your family's troubles. Regardless of his poor choices, I do think an arrangement can be made. Send Sam back in, and I will discuss with him the terms of your employment."

Riley's mouth caressed the final word, and Bree could not suppress the shudder that rippled through her body. After giving him a nod that signified both acceptance and defeat, she turned and approached the door to exit. Just before leaving the room, however, she glanced over her shoulder to look at him one more time.

His body retained its impassively intimidating posture, yet his eyes had darkened perceptibly. In their bottomless depths, Bree thought she could discern triumph, desire, and…something else. She didn't have the time or presence of mind to deconstruct the mysterious element, but whatever it was caused the breath to catch in her throat and gave rise to the desperately needed possibility of hope. She closed the door quietly on Mr. Riley Biers and the future of her family.

"CUT!"


	4. Chapter 4

_"CUT!"_

Alice's shrill voice startled Bella and wrenched her from Bree's mind. She brought a hand to her cheek and was surprised to find it damp. Breathing heavily, she felt feverish and nearly overcome by numerous yet unidentified emotions. Before Bella could fully detach herself from the film's fictional world, Alice took hold of her arm and pulled her around the cutaway wall to Sam's office.

"Well, huh. That was pretty damned good for a first take. I think I've got something to work with here." Alice grabbed a pen from behind her ear and scratched madly on her clipboard.

"Bella, take a minute to regroup while I talk with the rest of the crew. Tyler!" The director of photography looked up from a video screen. "Move Camera A behind the desk for the next take. I'll be there in a second. Oh, and Cullen?" Alice didn't look up from her notes as she addressed him. "Not too bad."

Bella stumbled on trembling legs over to her seat. She sank down in the chair as Angela passed the water bottle.

"Wow, Izz. That was just...um, wow." Angela seemed to be having a difficult time articulating herself. She shook her head as if to clear her mind.

"I mean, I was hot under the collar just watching you two. I can't even guess how you must be feeling. Are you sure you've never done that before?" she joked.

Bella was still struggling to remove herself from the scene. She had never been so thoroughly caught up in the moment in all her years of performing. Knowing, however, she would not be able to ponder the phenomenon while on set, she called upon her breadth of acting experience to answer coherently.

She gave her friend a salacious smirk. "As a matter of fact, I snuck out last night to a strip club, and one of the male dancers got an enthusiastic tip from me that culminated in his very happy ending."

"Izzy!" Angela's jaw dropped. "You saucy little minx!"

Bella winked in shared jest. "You know me."

Lauren, a makeup artist, pulled up a chair beside Bella to begin her touchup work. "So, how did it feel to be so close to Edward Cullen's junk?" She whispered conspiratorially. "Was it as huge as they say?"

Angela rolled her eyes behind Lauren's head. "It's not like she actually saw anything."

Lauren remained undeterred. "So, boxers or briefs? Were you able to cop a feel? Oh my god, when he pulled you close, did your face touch, you know…anything?"

Bella tried not to let her annoyance show as Lauren dabbed at her chin. "First off, I would never attempt to 'cop a feel' of a co-star. And second, I don't think this is something you should be talking about to me, or anyone, for that matter."

Lauren continued her line of thought as if Bella hadn't spoken. "I can't wait until the bedroom scene comes up! I hope he needs a LOT of body makeup, if you know what I mean. Maybe when I spray him down on set, my hand will accidentally…"

"Get ready for a take!"

Bella walked back to the office construct while Lauren trailed just behind to smooth the actress's hair and arrange it on her shoulders. Bella stopped beside Alice, and although she saw Edward's shape from the corner of her eye, she couldn't bring herself to look at him right now without being in character.

She hadn't determined if her turbulent feelings were due to her inexperience and nerves or because of Edward's unsettling personality. Would she feel different if doing the scene with someone else? And why was she so drawn into Bree's character today? During the few scenes of the movie she had filmed thus far, there had never been such a sense of overwhelming connection with her role as Bree. More food for later thought, she decided. Much later.

"We're going to run the scene a couple times from the top and cut just before Bree takes off her shirt." Alice announced. "Bella, come in the door a little more slowly this time. Tyler, we'll want plenty of close-ups on this after lunch."

Bella cleared her mind and reset on her mark. By the time she heard "Action!" she was Bree once more.

-o-o-o-o- OSC -o-o-o-o-

"Ugh, Ange," Bella moaned. "I need some ibuprofen, stat!"

"No can do," Angela chuckled mirthlessly as she massaged Bella's shoulders. "You already downed like half a bottle at lunch."

"Well, I'd better not lose my day job because I certainly wouldn't make it as a lady of the night. My neck is killing me!"

"Give yourself some credit. I think that you went above and beyond the call of duty today, even for a hooker! How many hours have you been at it?"

Bella dropped her head into her hands. "I don't want to think about it. Ever. At least I got to use a pillow for most of the close-ups this afternoon. That set floor is not the least bit forgiving on bare knees."

Rubbing Bella's back soothingly, Angela tried to lift her friend's spirits. "Think of it this way: all that repetition was good for something. You seemed to get over your nerves pretty quickly after the second take, and by your tenth faux blow job, your moans were putting porn stars to shame. Your days of being a sex scene virgin are over!"

"Hooray for me," Bella tiredly deadpanned. "I got to perform fellatio on a dildo and became very intimate with the fly on Edward Cullen's pants. Woot."

"Please. You very well know that females – and quite a few males - all over the world would kill to have their faces in his lap."

"They probably wouldn't want his body as much if they knew the attitude that comes with it." Bella grumbled.

"'The lady doth protest too much, methinks.'" Angela laughed, then smiled apologetically as Bella hurled a withering glare over her shoulder.

"Hang in there, Izz. I think you're almost done. Alice seems to be throwing her hands in the air much less frequently than before, so she might be close to wrapping up the set."

"At least she didn't throw anything at _me_ today. I feel bad for the poor grip who had to dodge her clipboard. Though in all fairness, he did keep trying to bust down the door during that one take."

Angela huffed in disbelief. "How did the kid not understand the large sign that had 'Closed Set' on it in huge block letters? And even then, you'd think he would have gotten a clue when he discovered the door was locked and Alice screamed 'Get the hell out of here, you dumbass!' like five times!"

"I know! And did you see the look on Cullen's face when his big 'O' moment was interrupted?" Bella screeched.

She began to laugh, and when Angela joined in, Bella couldn't stop her giggles from escalating into a full-blown fit. It had been a long, stressful day of intense emotions, and the dam had burst. She doubled over as her shoulders shook violently and she gasped in an attempt to catch her breath. When Bella finally was able to regain control of her laughter, she swiped at the tears that had gathered in her eyes and took in a huge lungful of air. It was then that she realized the set was completely silent and she was surrounded by gapes of astonishment.

Picking up a nearby copy of the script and hiding her face behind it, Bella sheepishly addressed the crowd. "Um, sorry about that, everyone," she called out in chagrin. "Please carry on smartly!"

There was another long moment of absolute quiet, and then laughter broke out among the rest of the crew. Bella peeked over her paper shield and saw Alice wearily shaking her head.

The director hopped onto her apple box and addressed the group.

"Okay, guys. I think it's obvious we're done for the night. I'm calling it a wrap, and I'll see you tomorrow. Good job."

With her eyes falling closed, Bella sank down in her seat but was immediately assaulted by Angela's tugging hands.

"No you don't, Sleeping Beauty," she grunted as she met the resistance of Bella's dead weight. "Esme is waiting for you at home with a yummy pot roast."

"Fine, you evil witch," Bella muttered. She lengthened herself in a big stretch, then blinked and rose from the chair. Her eyes made their routine sweep across the set and took in the activity of the various crew members cleaning up for the night. As she turned to head to the door, she noticed Edward, still seated in a back corner. He was the picture of ease as he reclined with legs crossed at the ankles, yet his eyes burned with intensity.

Bella openly met his stare in askance. She didn't understand the reason for his scrutiny, but this strange behavior was becoming tiresome, especially given how closely together they were working. Bella only liked games when she knew the rules…so that she could win. It was about time he gave her the playbook. Gathering her resolve, she stepped in his direction.

So focused on her goal was she that the wooden desk caught her entirely by surprise as it slammed into her side. Bella collapsed on the floor in pain.

"Oh my god, Miss Swan!" A middle-aged man who had been carrying the desk crouched down beside her. "I didn't even see you there! Are you okay? What can I do?"

Bella swiftly pushed herself to her knees and waved one hand in the air in dismissal. Even though her hip felt as if it had been shattered, she bit her lip to keep the curses from escaping her mouth.

Angela offered a hand, and Bella rose slowly. The set dresser was in hysterics as he tried to apologize further.

"Do you need to go to the hospital? Should I call someone? I am so sorry!" he blustered.

Bella fought back a wince and put her hand on the distressed man's shoulder. "Don't worry yourself about it. It was my fault; I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking. I promise I'm fine."

"She's a tough gal," Angela chimed in. "Now, I know you're eager to get home as much as we are, so please don't let us hold you up any longer."

With a supportive arm around Bella's ribcage, Angela led her friend out the stage door. Bella just wanted to get back to her room at Esme's and pass out on the bed. She quickly left the worries of the day behind her as she exited the studio building, and in her haste to take comfort from the restorative powers of sleep, she completely forgot about the vivid green eyes that had watched her with such interest.


	5. Chapter 5

**There have been a few requests for an EPOV, and I do plan to write one...later. Edward still has things he's not ready to reveal. )**

* * *

The next day was Friday, and Bella thankfully had an easy schedule on set. She was glad the shot list consisted mostly of close-ups that did not require her to move around much. Her hip was sore and sported a very large and colorful bruise, which she hoped would heal quickly. She had a few more scenes in the near future that required bare skin, and having multiple layers of makeup dabbed and rubbed onto her tender skin was not something she wanted to endure.

Bella's morning scenes wrapped up early, and she had the luxury of a lengthy break before being needed again. Angela offered to keep her company during the down time, but she insisted her friend spend some time away from the studio. While Angela was technically on the payroll as her personal assistant during the University of Southern California's summer break, Bella wanted Angela to log in plenty of rest and relaxation before the school year started.

Having decided to leave the lot during her break, Bella grabbed the script for her upcoming scenes, pulled a baseball cap low over her brow, and headed to a nearby café for lunch. The small restaurant had a section away from the main tables where several comfortable couches were situated, and Bella settled in contentedly with her turkey sandwich and fruit.

She was barely aware of her surroundings as she pored over the script, but a familiar voice broke her concentration. Raising her eyes from the page, she saw a lean figure with fiery bronze hair take a seat in a booth on the far side of the café. He was joined by three very attractive, scantily clad women.

Bella knew it was none of her business, but she couldn't quell her curiosity regarding Edward Cullen's behavior off set. The plan to eavesdrop was greatly aided by Edward's seated position facing away from her. She could observe him as much as she desired with little chance of detection.

Although Bella was initially worried she would have difficulty hearing the conversation, all three women had loud, overexcited voices, and Edward spoke distinctly enough that she could understand him well.

It was immediately obvious that this was his first time meeting them.

A dark-haired brunette seemed to be the leader of the trio and wrapped her around Edward's.

"I'm Maria, and this is Lucy and Janette." She nodded across the table to a pale blonde with straightened hair and a darker blonde who had a deep tan.

Janette let out a squeaky giggle. "You can call me Nettie if you want."

Maria leaned into Edward's side and stroked his arm suggestively. "And you are…?"

Edward laughed, his voice rich with musical intonation. "Really now, girls?"

Bella was astonished. Had she not just experienced it herself, she never would have imagined he was capable of producing such a pleasant sound.

At the table, the three girls tittered coquettishly in response to his teasing admonishment.

Lucy spoke up next. Of the group, she seemed to be the most genuine. "You're Edward, right? Edward Cullen?"

He nodded his assent.

"We knew you were filming here, but we never thought we'd actually see you!" Nettie bounced in her seat.

Bella stifled a laugh as she noticed how the movement of the woman's surgically enhanced breasts lagged slightly behind the rest of her body. After all, she reasoned sardonically, those things had to overcome quite a significant amount of inertial and gravitational forces.

A striking middle-aged waitress came to take their order. Bella smiled sadly to herself. Hollywood was full of restaurants with beautiful waitstaff holding out for their big breaks.

"What would you like today?"

Edward held out his hand in deference to the ladies.

After they all ordered beverages, Maria turned to Edward again and started chattering. Bella couldn't see his face, but she didn't have to guess at the expression he wore; she had seen it herself enough times during the past few weeks. It was easy for her to picture the smirk on his lips and the conceited emerald eyes that always appeared to be scorning the inferiority of the rest of the world.

Suppressing her disdain (after all, why should she care how he viewed others?), Bella listened to the rest of their conversation. Nothing noteworthy was said, but she still was able to discover a few interesting trends.

Even though he seemed very much a part of the spoken exchange, Edward never initiated discussion, nor did he volunteer any information. He answered direct questions, and though he seemed open to address any topic, his responses were concisely minimal and superficial.

Then again, Bella thought snidely to herself, the nature and depth of the current conversation hardly warranted much more than the shallowest of replies.

Glancing down at her watch, Bella realized she needed to return to the set shortly. Just as she decided to make a dash for the exit in hopes that she could leave without Edward spotting her, he stood up and motioned for Maria to exit the booth. Bella ducked behind a pillar before he could turn in her direction.

"Well, ladies, I need to go. Feel free to stay and finish your drinks; I've settled the tab."

The three breathily expressed their gratitude for his kindness.

Maria still held onto his arm. "We had such a fabulous time talking to you! Will we see you again?"

From her hiding place, Bella could just make out Edward's profile as he detached himself from Maria's grip. He flashed a brilliant grin and pulled a card out of his wallet.

"Here's my address. I'm having a little thing at my house tomorrow night. The gates will be open from ten to two if you would like to stop by. Feel free to bring guests."

As soon as the café door closed behind him, the women began to squeal shrilly and leaned in to exchange giddy hugs. Bella chuckled to herself while discarding her trash. She was amused by the ladies' delight at the invitation, but for the life of her, she couldn't figure out why they were so happy. In her opinion, spending time around Edward Cullen was more of a punishment than a party.

-o-o-o-o – OSC –o-o-o-o-

Apparently, Fate had a sense of humor.

As she was gathering her belongings to leave, a knock sounded on Bella's dressing room door.

"Come in!"

"Um, Ms. Swan?"

Bella looked up to see a young, black-haired man standing in her doorway.

"Hello there. Please, call me Bella," she replied with a warm smile.

The man seemed to be nervous as he awkwardly shoved his hands into his pockets. "I'm Ben. Ben Chaney, that is. I'm on the Special Effects Team."

"Good to meet you, Ben." Bella took a seat and motioned to another one. "Do you want to sit? What can I do for you?"

Ben stared at the proffered chair and gave his head a little shake. "Uh, I'm okay. I just wanted to ask…to see if you and your friend were going to be at Edward Cullen's party tomorrow."

Bella's eyes widened in surprise. "Well, we weren't planning on it." She watched his hopeful face fall at her admission. "I meant, we were never invited."

Ben smiled widely and his eyes lit up. "Oh! You don't need an invitation."

Taking notice of Bella's furrowed brow, he clarified. "It's sort of a free-for-all. People just show up whenever and hang out. What do you think?"

"Umm…"

"Actually, I was really hoping that Ang –I mean – _your friend_ would show up."

"Ah!" Bella held back a grin when she realized his motive. "How about if I pass the information on to her? You can write the details on this." She handed him a notepad and pen.

He complied quickly and gave back the materials. "I put my number on there too. You know, in case she gets lost or something."

"Of course," Bella nodded sincerely.

Ben quickly backed out of the room. "Thanks so much, Ms. Sw-, uh, Bella!" He started closing the door. "Have a great evening!"

Allowing a wicked smile to spread across her face, Bella slipped the paper into her pocket. She couldn't wait to get home – she was going to have _so_ much fun with this.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Party, Part One

**Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews! **

**I apologize for any editing errors that slipped by. Trying to get the chapters out quickly!**

**I just had to pay homage to one of my favorite Christmas love songs,_ Cold December Night_, by Michael Buble. His voice makes my insides do funny things.**

* * *

Bella sat stiffly in the front passenger seat of Angela's Prius. The glow of streetlamps provided just enough illumination to expose her deeply etched scowl.

She was NOT having fun.

Her devious plan to toy with her best friend had backfired. Last night, Bella had intended to reveal the news of Ben's request slowly and cryptically in an effort to build anticipation. Then she wanted to spend today ribbing Angela and being a sisterly pain-in-the-rear.

Instead, she had been figuratively roped and hog-tied into accompanying Angela and, as turncoat Esme had insisted, acting her age by 'having fun for once.'

_"When's the last time you went out?"_

_Bella had to think on it for a moment. "There was that premier party for _Cold December Night_ I went to in, um…December."_

_Esme stuck her head out of Bella's closet, where she was rifling through clothes. "That was over six months ago!" She returned to her task of picking out a party outfit. "I'm very happy that you're not one of those 'Child Stars Gone Bad,' but you rarely go anywhere other than the set and the gym. When you're not in those places, you're here reading or writing. Of course, dear, that's not a bad thing; I just wish you'd socialize a little more. You know, hang out with kids your own age."_

_"My free time is valuable to me, and there are only a few people I want to share it with." Bella replied calmly. Although she knew Esme had her best interests in mind, she had been subjected to this conversation quite a few times already._

_"That number might be higher if you got out more. You can't make a friend of someone if you never meet. Aha! What about this?" Esme held out a black, figure hugging dress that __ended mid-thigh and __featured sheer sleeves and ruching detail._

_"I forgot I owned that," Bella noted in surprise. "Kate made me get it for a press junket a while ago. Not my usual style and definitely not something I'm wearing when acting as a 'wingwoman' at a ridiculous house party."_

_Esme made a face that was very close to a pout. "But it's so cute! At least your publicist has a sense of style. What are you going to wear, then?"_

_Bella scanned her closet's contents and grabbed a pair of jeans with a fitted tee. "Voila! My work here is done."_

_Shaking her head in disbelief, Esme sighed. "Bella, dear, that shirt has a cartoon pony on it. You'll look like you're twelve."_

_"It's not like I'm trying to impress anyone – it's just a get-together at someone's house. Besides, the coolness of Fluttershy transcends all boundaries – including age."_

_"Who?" Esme bore a confused expression._

_Bella pointed to her shirt. "Fluttershy! My Little Pony?"_

_"Uh, right, dear. Anyway, could you try to meet some new people tonight? If you don't want to hear my advice as friend, then I'll put on the agent hat. Talk it up and network a bit. It always helps to have a lot of entries in your contact list."_

Bella didn't think there would be anyone at the party with whom she'd want to 'network' – especially if the three girls she saw Edward invite were any indication. A hint of a smirk marred the perfect scowl still on her face as she glanced down to the yellow and pink pegasus on her gray shirt. She certainly wouldn't be mistaken for one of _his_ girls.

"I think this is it up ahead." Angela's voice broke through her reverie.

"I've heard it's a nice place," Bella commented as they drove down a narrow street lined by tall overlapping azalea bushes underneath a row of palm trees.

"Nice would be putting it mildly. I looked it up online this morning – in addition to the main house, there are two guesthouses, a pool house, and a chauffer's quarters. Over 12 acres of land with pergolas, trails, and bridges. Crazy!"

"All the better to throw fun parties, I guess," Bella wryly noted.

Angela's car approached two large men who stood outside an open wrought iron gate. It was obvious they were part of a security team – each wore a tiny earbud that connected to a microphone clipped to his shirt. Angela lowered her window to address them, but one of the men merely waved his hand to indicate she should keep driving.

The car followed a stone driveway that suddenly doubled back on itself around to the other side of the azalea hedge. Halfway through the hairpin turn, they could finally see the main house of the compound.

Bella didn't know much about architecture, but even though she couldn't identify the style of the pillared mansion, her own descriptive words easily came to mind. Grand. Opulent. Expensive. Absurd.

Another security team member was directing parking and motioned that they should pull onto a somewhat large tract of lush green grass. Angela squeezed her car into an open spot on the crowded lot. Bella could only imagine the amount of landscaping repair required after one of these parties.

A few other cars had just parked, so the girls followed a small group up the long driveway, which was full of more cars parked to one side. The driveway split to form a circle in front of the house's entrance, and an ornate fountain graced the middle of the loop.

Loud music emanated from the open double-door entryway, and when Bella stepped inside, she could see the furnishings matched the exterior of the house. Surrounded by marble, intricate decorative molding, substantial pieces of furniture, and plush fabrics, she nearly wondered if she had been transported back a few centuries to eastern Europe. While she supposed the design theme must appeal to many, Bella thought it gaudy and pretentious.

"Let's get something to drink and then check this place out!" Angela said excitedly.

To the right of the two-story foyer was an expansive great room crowded with people. A full-service bar had been set up in one corner, and the girls made their way through the throng to get glasses of wine.

"Do you see Ben?" Angela asked loudly over the din.

They scanned the room, but neither spotted him. Bella noticed there was a definite skew in numbers favoring female guests, and many of them were dressed in clothes more risqué than the dress Esme had wanted her to wear. The men, however, were much more casually attired. A good number of them wore jeans and a tee shirt like Bella did – without the pony design, of course.

Angela gave Bella a nudge, and they left the room to tour the rest of the lower level. They passed through a similarly elegant and large dining room, kitchen, and sun room, which were all fairly congested with party-goers as well. The game room held quite a few guests, but the library and media rooms were empty.

During their rounds, Bella recognized a number of people from the film world, including many who currently were working with her at the studio. She and Angela chatted sociably with them, but Bella didn't draw out the conversations much further than the standard exchange of basic pleasantries. Loud, crowded gatherings weren't her preferred venue for deep discussion.

"This is such a beautiful house," Angela sighed after they began heading back to the great room. "Maybe it's time you got your own place and bought some digs like this!"

Bella rolled her eyes. "What in the world would I do with that much space? Esme's house isn't half as large, and I still get lost in it!"

"You could throw Edward Cullen-sized parties, of course!" Angela joked. "Oh look! Here's the exit to the pool area. Let's go take a look."

As they stepped outside and walked down a hedge-lined path to the pool house, the thumping beat from the main house faded, and jazz music could be heard ahead. The pool area came into view, and it appeared that a completely different type of party was occurring there.

Lounge chairs and pub tables filled the spacious flagstone patio, and the two-story pool house was situated on a raised dais that featured an extremely wide stone step that wrapped around the front of the building. It was an interesting structure; the middle section of the house was completely framed with glass, and large sliding panels on the lower level could be moved to create a breezeway. The glass room featured a built-in bar, and the upper level contained a comfortable seating area overlooking the pool.

The atmosphere was tangibly different here in the reduced lighting. Bella noticed a number of the guests were paired off and involved in varying acts of intimacy ranging from quiet conversation to cuddling and kissing. She didn't want to seem rude by staring, so she shifted her gaze to the livelier bar room.

"I think that's Ben," she informed Angela when she spotted his dark-haired figure. He was sitting at a bar table and talking to a very large and highly animated man. His loud laugh sounded in sharp contrast to the muted voices of the other guests.

Angela took a deep breath and ran a hand over her shiny locks. "Okay, Izz, time for you to make the formal introduction," she said, her words coming out in an eager rush.

Bella couldn't help but smile at her friend's enthusiasm, though she still felt compelled to give some grief.

"You'd better make the most of this, bestie. Since you forced me to come to this farce and will probably ditch me soon, I expect the first baby you two make to be named after me!"

Angela flushed bright red. "Izzy, knock it off! You'd better not embarrass me or else…"

Bella gave her friend a small hug as they ascended the steps to the pool house. "You know I would never," she assured in a side voice. "Go get 'em tigress."

Ben Cheney's eyes shone brightly as he noticed the two girls approaching. "Bella, you made it!"

"Hey, there. It's so good to see you! Ben, this is Angela Webber."

Ben and Angela exchanged a tentative hand shake.

"Heya, Angela Webber! How're you doing? I'm Emmett McCarty." Ben's large companion stood up from the table and swept her up in a suffocating hug. Angela seemed a little shell-shocked when he released her.

"Of course, I don't have to ask who _you_ are, Miss Isabella Swan!" Emmett turned on Bella and crushed her to him in a similar embrace.

Bella laughed at his antics. "Pleased to meet you."

Emmett motioned to an empty stool at the table and pulled up another. "Have a seat, ladies," he eyed their nearly empty glasses. "Can I get you another?"

Bella had already decided to have one more glass for the night. She was an extreme lightweight, and from experience she knew that two was the perfect number to give her a pleasant buzz without causing a hangover the next day.

She spoke up. "I'll take another red – Cab or Merlot, please. Angela will have a Long Island."

Angela turned to her with raised eyebrows. "I will?"

"Yes, my dear. This'll be my last, so I can drive us home later. Tonight is for you to have fun!"

Even though her cheeks pinked, Angela nodded. "Okay, but I'm not having much more. I'm no better than you when it comes to handling my drink."

Emmett left for the bar, and the remaining three sat around the table in awkward silence. Bella knew she had to be the ice breaker.

"So Ben, how long have you been in the Special Effects Department?"

He fiddled with a cocktail napkin as he directed his answer to his beer bottle. "Only a couple of years. I have a mechanical engineering degree, and my parents wanted me to go into robotics or something like that, but I've always loved movies. I'd really like a chance to do some high-action films one day." He paused, then shyly looked at Angela. "So you're Ms. S-...Bella's PA?"

Angela grinned playfully and put her arm around Bella's shoulders. "She's my cruel taskmaster for the summer, but then I head back to USC to work on my Fine Arts degree."

Ben gave her an admiring smile. "That's great. Are you-?"

"Did you miss me?" Emmett boomed as he returned to the table. He distributed the drinks and set down a tray covered in snack items.

Bella had liked Emmett from the start, but she was not happy with his interruption. She decided to manufacture some alone time for Angela and Ben.

"Ben, could you do me a favor? Angela and I haven't gotten a chance to check out the main house," Bella lied. "I'm feeling a little light-headed right now, though. Maybe you could go with her instead?"

Angela immediately caught on. "I'd really like that, Ben."

Ben looked both thrilled and terrified. "Uh, sure. Do you want to go now?"

They gathered up their drinks and headed toward the house. Bella was left at the table with Emmett, who immediately awarded her a merry wink.

"Smooth work there, cupid."

Bella pursed her lips. "Why whatever do you mean, dahling?" she demurred in a heavy Southern accent.

Emmett guffawed and put a hand in front of his mouth to shield her from a spray of food.

"So," he said, grabbing another handful from a plate of chips, "how do like working with Ed?"

"Who?"

"Ed, Eddie, you know, Edward Cullen. My client?"

Bella could only stare at Emmett as her brain tried to grasp the concept of this jovial, good-natured man being associated with Edward.

He chuckled at her confusion. "You know who I'm talking about, right? Pretty rich boy who owns this joint…the one you went down and dirty on a few days ago?"

Her face flamed from embarrassment, but she was able to stutter out a reply. "Oh! I didn't know you worked with him."

Emmett feigned a wounded expression. "I'm his agent, of course!"

"Huh, I never would have put the two of you together in my mind." Bella contemplated her co-star. The first glass of wine had kicked in, and Bella felt emboldened. "What's his deal, anyway? Why is he such a jerk?"

Emmett waved her off. "He's not too bad. He just gets into his work. Outside the studio, he enjoys life as much as anyone else."

"He certainly is enjoying himself, alright," Bella muttered under her breath.

She thought for a moment. "How can you stand his ego? I'll agree he's good at what he does, but nobody is _that_ good."

"Ha, that's NOT what she said!" Emmett chortled riotously, impressed by his own wit.

Bella groaned. "Seriously, Emmett?"

Emmett gave her a tolerant shake of the head. "Come on, Belly Bells. Lighten up. What are you, forty?"

"And what are you, fourteen?" Bella shot back with a grin.

"I can tell we're going to be best buds, Bells." Emmett leaned in close. "I'll tell you a secret. I'm really not as dumb as I sound."

He straightened up and downed the rest of his beer. "As far as Ed goes, well, he seems like he's a shallow douche, but I have a feeling there's a complicated, profound guy under that asshole exterior. Granted, I've never seen a hint of it, but hell, I'm an optimist!"

Bella only had a moment to consider his words before he moved on to a different topic.

"So, ma petite, do you have a fan for your flames? Or are you on the prowl tonight?"

"Um, I don't really…I'm not…"

"Hey Demetri!" Emmett yelled across the pool. "Come 'ere!"

A tall young man stepped away from a small group and made his way to the pool house. As he neared, Bella could see lean muscles sliding smoothly under lightly tanned skin. He was dressed neatly in a blue polo and khaki shorts, and his cropped dark brown hair was brushed stylishly away from his face.

"Bella, Demetri Kynigos. Demetri, Bella," Emmett introduced.

Demetri bowed his head and took her hand to brush a kiss across her knuckles. "It's a pleasure, Ms. Swan. I enjoy your work."

Bella thanked him graciously.

When he raised his head, Bella detected a mischievous glint in his blue eyes. "I also appreciate your taste in clothing." He winked. "Nice shirt, although my niece tells me that Rainbow Dash is at least 20 percent cooler than Fluttershy."

Bella chuckled heartily. "How old is she?"

"Alexis is seven. She lives in Greece with my sister and grandparents."

"Is that the origin of your last name?"

Demetri smiled handsomely. "It is. My father came to the US for school, where he met my mother, and they had me and my sister. She met a Greek fellow while visiting over there and never came back. I, on the other hand, couldn't imagine leaving the US for good."

"My boy Demetri was a 2-time Olympic champion in fencing, and now he has a school here in LA," Emmett added somewhat randomly.

With a self-deprecating shrug, Demetri continued. "There aren't many people in this area who study swordplay purely for the love of the art, but I'm able to make a decent living. I also teach stage combat and work with stunt coordinators."

"That's fascinating," Bella enthused. "I'd love to do a fight scene with swords some day! It's such a shame that men usually get to act those parts in movies."

"I can't argue with that. If the opportunity ever comes your way, maybe I'll get to be the lucky one who coaches you." He quickly looked her up and down. "I bet you'd be a natural."

Bella blushed at his obvious flirting. "I don't know about that. I definitely got the short end of the stick when athletic ability was handed out."

"I can teach anyone," Demetri asserted confidently. He looked her in the eyes. "And I love challenges."

"He's good, for sure," Emmett agreed. "Ed worked with him once." He turned to Demetri. "Hey, have you said hi to him yet?"

"No, I haven't seen him."

"I think he's upstairs. Lemme check." Emmett let out a deafening roar. "HEY EDWARD!"

There was no response, but a few seconds later, Emmett's phone pinged.

"Yup, he's up there. Let's go drop by. You too, Bells." He grabbed his drink and stood up from the table.

Bella hesitated. She was interested in the opportunity to study further the enigma that was Edward Cullen, but she didn't want to deal with his attitude at the moment. She got enough of it on set, and she didn't want to ruin was a pretty good time at the party so far.

She was about to tell the men to go without her, but Demetri held out his arm and smiled winningly. "Shall we?"

Bella caved. She had enjoyed talking with him and wasn't ready quite yet to tell him goodnight. Besides, it was sure to be an entertaining time with Emmett around. She downed the rest of her wine in one gulp. She would just ignore Mr. Piercing Green Eyes and enjoy the company of her two new friends.

* * *

**So sorry for making you wait, but I promise we're ramping up to more Edward. After all, abstinence makes the loins grow fonder...or something like that. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Party, Part Two

**As always, thank you so much for the reviews! They really make my day. :)**

* * *

"Ed, my man! Look who I found!"

Bella and Demetri followed Emmett up the stairs. The second level sitting area was packed. Emmett walked toward the back of a large couch, where several people sat in a space clearly too small for the number of bodies present. There was a shock of bronze falling over green in the center of the cluster, and the rest of the couch's occupants were turned toward it much as plants reach for the sun.

Bella recognized the women from the café. They were seated as closely to Edward as possible, with Maria nearly in his lap. One of his arms lay along the top of the couch, and both Maria and Nettie were trying to keep as much contact with it as they could manage. Two women unknown to Bella rounded out the group on the seat.

Edward looked up at the newcomers as they passed the couch and stopped in front of him.

"Emmett," he nodded by way of greeting. "Good to see you again, Demetri. It's been far too long." He paused. "Isabella."

She couldn't be sure, but Bella thought she detected a hint of anger when he spoke. That surprised her, but even more puzzling was the strange stomach flutter she experienced when the syllables of her name rolled off his tongue.

"Ladies," Emmett addressed four women who were crammed onto a loveseat situated at an angle from the couch, "Do you mind if we steal this seat for just a bit? I want to catch up with my bros."

Even though it was obvious they were reluctant to give up their perch, Emmett flashed a dimpled smile, and they acquiesced. He motioned for Bella and Demetri to take their places and then left to commandeer a folding chair for himself.

Demetri sat down on the loveseat, and leaving a little space between them, Bella followed in kind. She was just about to cross her legs when Demetri put one hand on her shoulder, leaned across her body, and placed his empty beer bottle on an end table.

"Pardon my reach," he apologized with a coy smile. Bella noticed that when he straightened back up, his leg rested against hers.

"Who are your friends, Ed?" Emmett had returned and was now straddling a chair facing backwards.

Maria glanced appreciatively over Emmett's muscular figure and was the first to speak up, and a round of introductions took place.

"Can you believe Bells here didn't know I was your agent?" Emmett asked with a laugh after the introductions were completed.

Edward raised an eyebrow at Emmett's nickname for Bella but didn't comment.

"Obviously, your inability to communicate goes both ways. You didn't tell me how beautiful and charming Ms. Bells is! You sure lucked out on this movie, you dog!"

Bella could feel the heat rising in her cheeks from Emmett's compliments. It didn't help her situation that she could see some of the women seated with Edward now shooting malevolent glares her way.

Edward looked Bella in the eyes and held her gaze. "I wouldn't say I was lucky," he stated coldly.

The glowers from the women turned into haughty sneers.

Emmett seemed not to take Edward's statement seriously. "You crack me up, buddy. I can't wait to introduce her to Rosie. I bet they'll be watching chick flicks and painting their nails together in no time."

Edward's eyes darkened in fury. "I don't think Rose would like her at all."

His peanut gallery snickered.

Bella listened to the exchange with astonishment. While he had never been polite to her, this was the first time Edward acted outright hostile. Immediately, she was struck by a wave of embarrassment and hurt, but building anger soon replaced it. For a long moment, she fought an internal battle to decide if she should be the better person and ignore his rudeness or if she would tell him exactly what he could do with himself.

The 'take the high road' choice had just lost, and Bella was about to tell it like it was when she felt a warm arm wrap around her shoulders. Demetri gave her a squeeze. "Well, then this Rose person will never know what wonderful company she's missing. As I've said, I would consider myself extremely fortunate to spend time with such a lovely lady."

The kindness served as a balm to the sting of Edward's pointed remarks. Bella turned her face into Demetri's shoulder and laid a hand on his knee. "Thanks," she whispered. Then she raised her eyes again to face her tormentor.

Bella observed the rage storming in Edward's eyes for only a moment before it abruptly vanished – as if a switch had been flipped. She blinked, and when she looked again, the usual arrogance and condescension had returned.

Meanwhile, Emmett had been taking swigs of his drink and was starting to sway a bit. "Well said, Demetri! You, my friend, are a smart, smart man. Little Eddie could learn a thing or two from you, and I'm not just talking swordplay. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge."

"Perhaps," Edward smirked. "Although I'm sure you could find some out there who will attest to my ability in that particular…area."

Maria looked as if she wanted a demonstration right away, and the other women wore similar expressions. She narrowed her eyes in warning at Nettie, who was shifting closer to Edward, and then possessively ran her hand along Edward's leg. She let it come to rest on his upper thigh, her fingertips only inches away from his groin.

Without even realizing she was doing it, Bella watched the path of Maria's hand as it grazed over Edward's body. She suddenly shivered as an image flashed through her mind. She was Bree, kneeling in front of Riley. He was running his fingers through her hair, he was caressing her skin, he was…

"Oh!" Bella gasped aloud. Her fingers curled into Demetri's knee.

"Are you okay, Bella?" he asked with concern.

Bella removed her hand and brought it up to her warm cheek. "Um, I just realized I haven't seen my friend in a while. I should go check on her."

"Would you like me to go with you?"

"Sure, that'd be great, Demetri," she replied.

She stood and walked over to Emmett, who was rocking back and forth on his chair while humming a sea shanty. "I'm going to go find Angela and Ben. If I don't see you again before we leave, it was wonderful to meet you."

Emmett gave her a one-armed hug and a sloppy kiss on the cheek, then dug out a card from his back pocket. "Don't be a stranger, Belly Boo. I'll track you down on set if I have to."

Bella nodded and turned toward the stairs. She wasn't going to bother paying her respects to the host. They were long past the point of common courtesy.

Still, she couldn't stop herself from glancing back at him as she passed by the couch. His nose was in Maria's hair, and he seemed to be whispering into her ear. He never looked Bella's way as she exited the room, and she had no idea why, but she felt a little disappointed about it.

-o-o-o-o- OSC -o-o-o-o-

"Turn left at the next stop sign. Esme's house is at the very end of the road."

Excepting the unpleasant encounter with Edward, Bella had a great night. She had met back up with Ben and Angela, introduced them to Demetri, and they all talked for a while. Demetri even convinced Bella to dance with him. Just before two in the morning, security personnel began ushering guests out the door. Angela and Ben had left a little earlier to stop by an all-night diner for food, and Demetri was more than pleased to drive Bella home.

She grew slightly anxious as they neared Esme's driveway. Bella supposed it was somewhat abnormal that, at 20 years of age, this was her first experience being dropped off at home by an interested male. Of course, her life stopped being normal the day she was signed on to her first job.

Bella snuck a sideways glance at Demetri. Even in the dimly lit interior, his clean-cut handsomeness was obvious. Throughout the night, he had displayed not only impeccable manners but also a playful side, and he made Bella feel desired. They weren't technically on a date, but she was hard-pressed to imagine one going more smoothly. All that was left was the good-bye.

Demetri shifted his car into park, but left the motor running. Before Bella could open the door, he hurried to her side and helped her out. He kept her hand in his as they walked to the house.

"Bella, I'm so glad I met you tonight," Demetri said quietly, turning to face her when they reached the doorstep.

She smiled. "I am, too. To be honest, I wasn't looking forward to going, but you helped make my night very enjoyable."

Demetri took hold of her other hand. "Would you go to dinner with me next week?"

Bella paused. She had never given much thought to relationships and how one might work with her lifestyle, but she enjoyed Demetri's company and wouldn't mind spending more time with him.

"I'd like that. My schedule tends to be very unreliable, though. Can I call you after I get an updated scene list on Monday?"

At her positive reply, Demetri grinned broadly. "You know I'm going to be a nervous wreck until you get back to me, right?"

"I'll try not to keep you waiting too long," she promised.

"Good. So…I guess I should get going."

"Thanks so much for the ride." Bella looked at the ground.

"Any time." Demetri squeezed her hands, then took a small step closer. "Bella, I'd really like to kiss you goodnight – if that's okay."

She felt a fluttering of anticipation when she nodded and tipped her head up toward him. Her eyes closed as Demetri leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. They were warm and soft and moved gently in between her own. Bella enjoyed the sensation, and when she felt his lips part ever so slightly, she wanted to deepen the kiss. It surprised her when, instead, she found herself stepping back and breaking their connection.

Demetri's face didn't show any signs of disappointment, however. His blue eyes shone brightly as he gave her hands a final squeeze. "Goodnight, Bella. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight, Demetri. Sweet dreams to you, too."

-o-o-o-o- OSC -o-o-o-o-

"Wake up, Beautiful Swan!"

The covers flew back, and Bella blinked in the bright sunlight of her room. Angela's beaming face shone down from the side of the bed. Bella groaned and pulled the sheets back over her head.

"Go away. It's way too early for Little Miss Sunshine."

"What? It's almost noon. I can't wait any longer to get the details! Esme's so excited she's been baking all morning just to keep busy."

"Ugh, fine! Let me grab a shower, and then I'll let you two torture me with both annoying questions and the sight of you eating treats I can't have."

"Deal, although I know you're going to sneak bites off my plate even as you're complaining about the evils of refined sugar. Are you planning on keeping this diet once filming is over?" Angela wondered.

"That would be a big 'ol NO. I do love the results – especially how light I feel – and I'm going to try sticking to it as a general guideline. But as soon as we wrap, I'm having a burger, fries, and a huge milkshake!"

"That's my girl!" Angela cheered as she left the room.

Bella took a quick shower and joined her friends in the kitchen. She found them leaning over Angela's laptop.

"Um, pictures from Edward's party are lighting up the gossips sites today," Angela cautiously informed her.

She rushed over to the computer. "Damn! Of course. How bad is it?"

Esme handed her a cup of tea.

"It's not terrible, Izz," Angela said as she clicked through images. "Most of them seem to be of Edward and his harem."

Bella caught on immediately. "Most?"

"Well, there are some of you leaving the party and getting into Demetri's car. And uh, here's one of you two at the door…"

Bella groaned as she peered closely at the picture. It was grainy and dark, but her features could just be distinguished. Her eyes were closed and her lips were against Demetri's.

"Ugh, I'd better call him and find out how he's taking this." Bella let out a frustrated sigh. "See? This is why I don't go out!"

Esme soothingly patted her back. "Bella, you shouldn't avoid having a life just because people want to talk and take pictures."

Angela brightened. "Hey, you've got photo documentation of your first ever off-screen kiss! How many can say that?"

Bella cradled her head in her arms as she bent over the table. "Angela!" came her muffled admonishment. "Keep that to yourself! I do not want my experience or lack thereof to become tabloid fodder."

Esme chuckled quietly. "Don't worry, dear. I wouldn't dare tell a soul – you know that. Although…"

Bella raised her head to see a teasing twinkle in Esme's eyes.

"If I didn't think of you as a daughter, the agent in me would be happy to play up your virginal innocence before this movie is released."

Angela giggled. "Esme, you look so sweet and caring, but we know how devious you really can be."

Esme acknowledged her statement with a nod. "You're lucky I use my powers for good." She pulled out her phone. "Before we close the subject of kisses, I was cc'd on an email you got this morning. Looks like they rearranged the shooting schedule, and tomorrow you'll be doing the one in the club where Riley fights."

Bella's eyes widened. A sudden wave of nausea and anxiety washed over her.

"Izzy? What's wrong? You're as white as a ghost!" Angela fretted.

"Oh god, Ange! How am I going to do this?" Bella walked dazedly out of the kitchen and sank into a living room armchair.

Esme and Angela trailed worriedly behind her.

"Do what?" Angela questioned.

Bella appeared to be lost in her own world, so Esme attempted to answer.

"I think she's upset over the kiss? In this scene, he kisses her on the mouth for the first time, and it marks a change in the nature of their relationship."

"Talk about coincidental timing! At least you got some practice in before you had to do it in front of the camera, right?" Angela pointed out, trying to be helpful.

Bella started in her seat and looked at her friend. "But we didn't have a 'real' kiss!" she attempted to make air quotes in between her sudden frantic gesticulating. "I stopped it before we got that far but now I wish I hadn't because I would much rather have my first real kiss with Demetri than with Edward even if it is just a fake one for a movie because I can't stand Edward because he's a pompous ass and I have no idea how I'm supposed to act like I'm falling in love with him if I don't even want to see him much less touch him and I especially don't want to get…"

Esme interrupted Bella's rant before she passed out from lack of oxygen. "Bella! Dearest! Calm down and breathe."

She inhaled deeply and pushed her twitching hands into the pockets of her hoodie, but she couldn't stop her motion completely. Chewing nervously on her lower lip, she jumped up and began pacing around the perimeter of the room.

"Izz-" Angela started.

"No, no. I'm fine now," Bella cut her off. "I had my moment, and the worst is out of my system. I had been putting off thinking about this scene, but now that it's time, I'll do what I do best." She drew in a shaky breath.

"Act."


	8. Chapter 8 - First Real Kiss

**Happy Holidays! **

**Here's my offering of a present; I hope you like it!**

* * *

Bree surveyed the crowd, then glanced at her watch. It was only 11pm, but she felt like she had been on her feet for hours already. Friday nights were insanely busy at the club.

"Hey Bree!" Becca shouted from behind the bar. "Your orders are up!"

Grabbing a few empty bottles as she passed, Bree headed to the bar to load up her tray. She tried to walk as smoothly as possible, but she was still a little sore from yesterday.

"What the hell is wrong with you tonight?" Becca aimed a critical eye in her direction while working the soda gun to fill a line of glasses. "Is that a hickey on your shoulder?"

Bree shrugged uncomfortably as she tried to shimmy her top and cover the mark without the use of her hands. As was becoming the custom in the last few weeks, she had spent the night at Riley's penthouse, and they had engaged in several long rounds of rough, thrashing, physically-intense sex. It was a far cry from their first quick and impersonal appointments.

"It's nothing. I'm fine," Bree muttered as she made her way out to the floor.

"Liar!" Becca called after her. "You've been avoiding me, and I'm going to find out why!"

Bree ignored her friend. Everything was so complicated right now. She didn't know if she could explain it to someone when she herself had no idea what was going on in her life.

The lights in the club suddenly dimmed, then returned to normal brightness.

"CUT!" Alice screamed.

The sound of her clipboard smashing on the ground quieted everyone on set except for the lighting crew, who were swearing and working furiously over their equipment.

"What the hell, Eric?" she fumed. "This is the third time this morning! Everyone take twenty while I go OD on amphetamines."

Bella sniggered along with some of her castmates. Alice was in rare form this morning with her sarcastic humor. At least, Bella hoped she wasn't being serious.

After laying her props on the bar counter, Bella went to the crew snack table. She grabbed an apple and then sat down in the chair she had claimed for the day.

Jessica Stanley, who was playing the part of Becca, took a seat beside her. "I am so glad I'm not the one responsible for the screw-up this time!"

Bella nodded sympathetically. They all had experienced their share of bad days on set and, consequently, suffered the wrath of Alice. The director certainly was living up to her nickname of Alice the Antichrist.

"Finally, Jess!"

Bella groaned internally as Lauren bore down upon them like an excited kid running for the ice cream truck.

"I'm dying to hear your juicy gossip!"

Leaning her head toward Bella, Jessica lowered her voice. "She keeps harassing me for info on Edward. And for once…" Jessica turned to the makeup artist, who had just taken a seat beside her, and said in a normal tone, "…I've got something good!"

"Okay, spill it!" Lauren squealed.

Jessica furtively looked out of the corner of her eye to where Edward sat brooding in his usual corner and then scanned the vicinity to make sure no one could overhear. Bella wanted to roll her eyes. Telling Lauren was as good as taking out a full page ad in the _Times_.

"My friend Lucy went to Edward's party on Saturday and hung out with him almost the whole time. She said he was all over her and wouldn't leave her alone. He asked her to spend the night, but she refused because he was so drunk. She said one of her friends is a huge slut, so when Lucy told Edward she was leaving, he settled for Maria instead."

Bella furrowed her brow at the news. Based on what she had witnessed, Lucy had minimal interaction with Edward at the party, and he hadn't appeared to be drinking at all. Then again, she wasn't around him very long, and there had been plenty of time to get hammered after she left the pool house.

Surprisingly, Lauren provided some support to her observations.

"Huh, that's weird," she countered. "I read in his unofficial biography that he doesn't like to drink."

"I'm just telling you what Lucy said," Jessica retorted defensively.

Lauren appeared thoughtful, which Bella found was not an attractive look for her – she was scrunching up her face as if she was eating a lemon.

"Maybe. Well, what your friend said about the other girl wouldn't surprise me. He always has one or two stay after a party." She pouted. "Lucky bitches. I've been to a couple of his parties, but he never asks me."

Lauren suddenly whipped her head around to face Bella. "Hey, you were there, right? Oh my god! What's up with you and that other guy? Wasn't his name Demetri? I read you two were together all night! Was he a good kisser? Did you sleep with him?"

Bella was proud of her diminishing reaction to blush whenever someone asked intimate details about her personal life. She also congratulated herself on keeping her annoyance under check. Always priding herself on professionalism, she refused to make a public scene over something as trivial as a gossipmonger's search for dirt.

"Lauren, you should know by now that I don't talk about my private life," Bella answered calmly.

"Oh Bella, it's just me. Besides, Edward's parties are hardly private. Come on, give us some details! Pleeease!" she whined.

"Sorry, Lauren," Bella refused through gritted teeth.

"So are you bummed we haven't filmed the big kiss yet? You should mess it up on purpose so they have to do lots of takes!" Lauren switched tracks so fast that Bella needed a second to catch up.

When she did process Lauren's question, though, she felt that familiar bubble of anxiety rise up in her stomach. She had done well so far today to keep her mind off the upcoming scene with Edward. She immersed herself in Bree's feelings, which were becoming increasingly affectionate toward Riley. She tried to concentrate on being in the moment as if she hadn't rehearsed the scene multiple times both in her head and on set with the cast – sans the actual kissing part, fortunately.

Her strategies had been working rather well until Lauren unknowingly snuck a Trojan horse through her defenses. The mention of Demetri had prompted Bella to recall their night together. She was thinking about how pleasant his lips had felt on hers, and then Lauren brought up the upcoming scene with Edward. Her mind had deviously substituted Edward's lips for Demetri's, and before she could stop from pursuing that line of thought, she found herself eager to discover what kind of reaction _his_ kiss would incite in her.

Luckily though, common sense took over. Anyone with vision and a pulse would acknowledge that Edward Cullen was attractive, and so it was understandable, Bella reasoned, that she occasionally entertained those ideas. It didn't mean anything. Even though he was beautiful on the outside, his behavior toward her was inexcusable, and she detested his lifestyle. Bella was not a part of that world, nor did she ever want to be.

"…and she swears they're real, but you'd have to be an idiot to believe that," Jessica was snickering to Lauren, who nodded sagely.

"Two minutes, people!" Peter, the assistant director, called out to the set.

Jessica left to take her mark, and Lauren returned to the makeup cart. Once again, Bella's anxiety level flared up, and she felt like smacking herself. The confusing tumult of emotion she experienced every time she had to face Edward was wearing on her self-confidence, and that was not acceptable. Something had to be done.

With a sigh, she grabbed her bag from under the chair and pulled out a stainless steel water bottle Esme had forced on her before she left the house.

_"It's a well-known secret that liquid courage has played a role in a great number of sweaty sex scenes. Don't be a hero, dear. Use it wisely." Esme put the bottle in her bag, along with a tin of Altoids, and winked at her. "Use these wisely, too."_

"What the hell," Bella mumbled to herself as she took a healthy pull from the bottle, which seemed to contain vodka and a splash of Red Bull. She chased it with a few Altoids, relished the burn, and then headed to the large reproduction of a nightclub that had been erected on stage.

Numerous extras were roaming the set as they prepared to act as the club's clientele. Jessica stood behind the bar, staring idly at her manicure, and Alice stepped up on her box.

"We're going to pick it up from where we left off. Bella, you'll be walking to the floor to deliver drinks. Got it?"

Bella joined Jessica at the bar and picked up her tray. She stretched her neck and exhaled. With her small frame and relatively empty stomach, the alcohol was working quickly to relax her.

"Okay, Bree," Bella told herself, "let's get back to work. You've still got a long shift in front of you."

A loud clack startled her.

"Action!"

Bree surveyed the drinks on her tray.

_Great_, she thought. _My favorite table is up next._

She made her way through the pulsing throng to the back of the club. Two men in conspicuously expensive clothing sat at a small round table covered in empty shot glasses. They had been leering at women all night, and each time Bree returned to their table, they acted more aggressively provocative toward her. She braced herself as she neared them.

"There's my girl!" one of the men slurred. He had pale gray eyes and longish dirty blond hair that was pulled back into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. His thin figure appeared tall, and he wore fitted jeans with a dark tailored sport coat over a gray oxford shirt.

The other man, who she had heard being addressed as Laurent, had a dark complexion and tidy cornrows braided down to his shoulders. He was dressed similarly to his friend, except his sport coat was beige, and he wore a white crewneck underneath it.

"We missed you, honey," Laurent cooed as he ogled her bare legs. "James and I were afraid you didn't like us anymore."

James, on the other hand, was busy staring at Bree's chest. "You are a very beautiful creature, Miss…" He stopped and seemed surprised. "I can't believe I don't know your name. How am I going to give my compliments to the manager on your fine service if I don't know your name?"

Bree didn't bring up the fact that the manager was her father and understood all too well her dedication to the business. She didn't want to answer at all, but the men had already spent a large amount of money buying top shelf liquor, and obviously, the continued financial success of the club was important to her.

"Bree. My name is Bree," she answered, her voice barely audible. She reached her arm over the table to deliver their drinks.

As she began to pull her hand back, James grasped her wrist. When she looked at him in surprise, he met her eyes with a lascivious smirk on his face. She tried to tug her hand away, but he tightened his fingers and pulled her wrist to his mouth. He placed a lingering kiss on her pulse point and seemed to enjoy her growing expression of distress.

Bree wanted to shout out and hit him, but the dangerous gleam in his eyes froze her in place. It wasn't until she felt his other hand begin to slide up her skirt that she opened her mouth to scream.

She never got the chance. Suddenly, James was launched out of his seat and pinned against the wall. A hand closed around his throat.

Bree stood in shock when she saw the enraged figure of Riley, shaking in fury as he cut off James's air supply.

"Keep your fucking hands off her!" he screamed, his face only inches away from James's rapidly darkening one. "If you ever touch her again, I will fucking kill you!" As the hand that was wrapped around James's neck slammed him into the wall again, and Riley's other hand clenched into a fist. It arced through the air and was about to connect when Laurent dove at him.

By then, Bree had recovered enough to yell out for security, but two brawny men already had started barreling toward the disruption as soon as the first shout sounded. Even though it seem like an eternity to her, only seconds passed before they successfully pulled Riley and Laurent apart.

James was bent over on the floor and gasping for breath. Laurent seemed unaffected by the scuffle and pulled on the cuffs of his coat to straighten it. Riley, on the other hand, was still fuming and struggling to get at James.

"This is my goddamned club, and I want these two pieces of shit out of here! NOW!" he bellowed at the men holding him back.

Sam came rushing to the scene of the commotion. "Mr. Biers, what is this -?"

Riley cut him off as he rounded on the security personnel. "Are you fucking deaf? Get them out of here!"

The men looked at Sam in askance, and he gave a quick nod. They released Riley and then escorted James and Laurent to the exit. Laurent complied willingly, but James had to be shoved along by his escort. He didn't say a word, but his gray eyes darted back and forth between Riley and Bree. The look in them was challenging and deadly.

Riley turned his back on the blond man without further concern and faced Bree. His breathing was labored as he visually assessed her for injury, and although he stood still, his presence seemed to vibrate with forcefully restrained energy.

Sam stared with worry at his employer. "Sir, should I -?"

Once again, Riley didn't let him finish. He addressed Sam but didn't take his eyes off Bree. "Change the color of the hand stamps. Get someone at the door to give our apologies and refund the cover of everyone who leaves with the old stamp."

"But –"

"Do it now," Riley commanded coldly.

Sam glanced at Bree as he trudged away in defeat. His daughter understood the meaning of the silent question and nodded in reassurance. She hadn't been harmed.

The crowd that had gathered during the confrontation was dispersing. Bree shifted uncomfortably under Riley's glower as she tried to analyze the preceding events. Her mouth opened, then closed. She tried again.

"Mr. Biers…"

Without uttering a word, he abruptly grabbed her hand and led her to an empty storeroom. She stumbled trying to keep up with his determined pace.

He pushed her inside the room without turning on the light, but he didn't close the door. A soft amber beam from the hallway sconces filtered through the doorway and provided just enough illumination that she could see the barely controlled anger still coursing through his body.

He took a step closer, but she backed up in response to the wildness in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him, her voice a harsh whisper.

"It's my club, do I need a reason?" he bit back.

Bree couldn't keep the fear out of her words. "What do you want?" she breathed.

"I want to know what the hell was going on back there!" He growled and took another step forward.

She inched back, and Riley continued before she could respond.

"He had his hands on you. He had his _lips_ on you." His eyes blazed with a brighter intensity than Bella – no, than _Bree_ – had ever seen.

"I, I…" Her heel bumped against the wall, and she could not escape his advance.

"You are _mine_, Bree. All mine." His hands slowly moved up to her face, then brushed across her cheeks as they reached for the wall on either side of her head.

She shivered at the possessiveness that dripped from his voice.

"Yes, yours," she echoed. Her tone changed almost imperceptibly as it gained a contentious timbre. "Yours, for two more months."

Bree gasped as Riley's hands clenched into fists beside her face, but suddenly, the fire in his eyes consumed itself and extinguished. The green irises gleamed pure, transparent. It was then - in a brief moment that somehow stretched to infinity - that she could finally see inside. She could see what he had been hiding for so long.

Pain.

Hurt, suffering, and all-encompassing pain.

Bree was so overcome by the wrenching emotions tearing her heart that her knees threatened to buckle and her eyes glistened with tears. This wasn't supposed to be happening. Riley didn't have such pain in his background. He character was beginning to change, she realized, but _he_ wasn't supposed to hurt like _this_.

She was completely lost and didn't know what was coming next. Then she felt Riley's hands grip tightly on her shoulders. Ah, this she knew. This was right. The hands yanked her forward, out of the fading reverie, and her head fell back as lips crashed down onto hers.

Bree stiffened. In the four months that they had been together, with all the ways he had taken her, not once did their lips ever meet. There was an unspoken agreement of boundaries that kept them each safe. But tonight, things were different. Everything between them was new, and yet, nothing was unfamiliar.

Bree didn't have to think and she didn't have to hold onto her fear. Her lips knew how to move with his, and as their mouths opened to each other, it felt as if she had kissed him many times before. It was so natural and so right that when his tongue swept over her lower lip and then pushed inside her mouth to taste, she did not hesitate in granting entry.

She drowned in his flavor. It was delicious and intoxicating, and her body surrendered to its effects without question. Bree's hands, which had once dangled helplessly by her side, now moved to tangle themselves in Riley's silken bronze strands. Desire unlike any she ever had experienced swept through her body when hands dragged over her breasts, down her sides, and to her hips. She twisted violently against him, and her fists tugged on his hair.

"Bree…oh, god," he groaned against her lips when she slid her arms down his neck and clutched the front of his shirt.

"Riley." She whispered back in answer to some unknown question.

He shuddered at the sound of his name on her lips and pulled away to look into her eyes. For a long moment he gauged their depths. Whatever he saw caused him to lower his head again, but the kiss was different this time; the essence had changed. Now it was sweet and longing - tender, yet resolute. His lips both asked and promised.

"Bree," he repeated with a voice so full of wonder and hope that she was lost again.

She didn't realize it when she lifted her arms to run fingers along his strong jaw and then cup his face in her hands. She had no idea that she squeezed her eyes shut and pressed the length of her body against his. She wasn't even aware when she mouthed against his lips one inaudible word.

_Edward._

Suddenly her back came into hard contact with the wall as she was shoved away. Blinking in pain and confusion, she opened her eyes to see two emerald ones blankly staring back at her. She slowly brought a hand to her swollen lips.

Riley gazed at Bree in vacant disinterest. He stood in front of her for a long moment as if courtesy required it, and then turned to leave – to walk away and shut her out. Bree could only gape at his back in shock as he exited the room. She sank to the floor and numbness crept through her body. _What had just happened?_

"Cut!"

Alice raised her hands to the sky as if in praise. "That was eff'ing unbelievable! Amazing! I had to let the scene play out because you all were so damned compelling, but now we need to work it over. Let's run the shot list for the fight scene first. I need Bella, Mike, Jared, and Cullen…Cullen!" She stared in disbelief at his retreating figure. "What the hell are you doing? Get your ass back over here. Cullen!"

The stage door closed behind Edward as walked off the set. Alice stood dumbstruck and slack-jawed for a heartbeat, and then turned on Peter in fury.

"Find his ass, kick it, and then get it back on this set!" she roared at the assistant director. "Damn him!"

Peter flew out the door as Alice inhaled a deep breath and then skillfully changed gears. "Now, as I was saying, we were starting from the top and taking it up to James's wandering hands. Clubbers! Hit your marks and do club things!"

As the extras moved to their places, Alice glided to where Bella still sat on the floor. She offered a hand and pulled the young actor to her feet.

"You did good, kiddo." Alice spoke quietly in her ear. "Don't let his crap mess with your head or your performance. Just keep your distance, focus on your job, and you'll be fine. He's not worth it. Not a damned bit."

The director paused and then, in a rare show of compassion, said, "Go take five in the bathroom and get yourself together. I'll yell at someone about something until you come back."

Bella just nodded and headed to the door. Right now, it was all she could manage.

* * *

**I am nervous about this chapter and would LOVE some reviews to find out what you thought!**

**I don't know if I'll be able to post again before Christmas, so again, Happy Holidays!**


	9. Chapter 9

"So he just got on a plane and left?" Bella was incredulous. The unscheduled, unannounced, covert departure of a major star from the set of a film he was in the middle of filming? That sort of thing just didn't happen.

Alice sat back in her office chair and continued crushing the stress ball she had been abusing for the last 10 minutes. "I'm not sure why he didn't say anything to me beforehand. Apparently, Cullen informed his agent of the news last night but wasn't planning to go. McCarty had no idea he had left until I called."

Bella shook her head at the unprofessionalism. Still, she could hardly fault him. If it was her father…

"Damn. Stage IV stomach cancer," Bella whispered sadly.

"Yeah." Alice frowned. "I really do feel bad for him and his family, but he's on the crap list for walking off my set. He's not answering any calls, and I have no idea when the hell he's coming back!"

"Where does this leave us?" Bella wondered.

"Peter is working to rearrange the schedule and frontload scenes that Cullen's not a part of. Some of it is impossible or cost prohibitive to change, but we can keep busy for at least a week." Alice shuffled through a littering of papers and folders strewn across her desk. "If only we could move our Chicago shoot date," she muttered as tossed one thick folder onto an empty chair. "It would be so convenient…"

Alice trailed off as she noticed Bella's distracted expression. "Talk to me, Bella. I can see the mice running on the wheels in your head."

"Sorry," Bella murmured as she blinked out of her dazed state. "I just can't figure Edward out. He seems to hate me, and I have no idea why."

Narrowing her eyes, Alice nodded shrewdly. "You're such a sweet, naïve little thing – quite the rarity in this line of business, I might add – so I can understand why it might baffle your brain that there are some arbitrarily spiteful people out there. And yes, mean people suck."

Bella gasped in indignation. "Come on! Give me _some_ credit. I've met my share of jerks, as well as experienced rather bitchy attitudes from those who have god complexes."

She gave a pointed look to Alice, who at first stared incredulously, then let out a peal of laughter. "Maybe you're not one hundred percent sweet after all, kid," the director amended with a smirk.

"Still," Bella remarked thoughtfully, "he seems to be harboring a special brand of dislike for me."

"I don't have any insight into that, and you've mentioned he won't talk to you about anything. I'm really not sure why you care so much about what he thinks, but I don't have any problem with your current, um, relationship. Sometimes, when you take two actors who don't get along, mix in a camera, and then add a little heat, you get some incredible sparks onscreen. You two, well, you make fireworks."

Bella blushed deeply and shifted the discussion to ask a question that had burning on her tongue since that morning. "So do you think he left – uh, what I mean is – was it_ just_ because of his dad?"

"Of course," Alice nodded firmly. "I'm sure of it."

Bella wanted to believe it, but she wondered if Alice truly was convinced…or if there was more than one actor in the room at the moment.

-o-o-o-o- OSC -o-o-o-o-

Demetri pulled out a chair at the intimate table for two, and Bella sat gracefully.

"I didn't know about this place being here," she commented while looking around the spacious patio that managed to maintain a cozy feel with soft lighting and an abundance of flickering candles.

"_Rivabella_ opened early this year." Demetri gave her a sheepish grin. "I figured it might be apropos to come here given its name."

Bella returned the smile. She probably could count on one hand the number of restaurants she had visited in LA. Dining out anywhere was a novelty for her.

After sharing light conversation and placing their orders, Bella looked over her companion's face with a searching gaze.

"Are you really okay about the posted pictures, rumors, and general invasion of privacy that I'm causing you?" She bit her lower lip nervously and twisted her fingertips together. "Be honest, please."

"So far, so good," he replied with an easy shrug. "That sort of thing doesn't bother me, I promise."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Bella felt some of the tension leave her shoulders. "I'm glad and also a little surprised. It's hard enough for those who choose this lifestyle. You're sort of being dragged into all this."

Demetri reached over the table and took one of Bella's hands in his. "Relax. You're hardly dragging me, and I have worked with big names before." He smirked lazily as he nodded in the direction of kitchen. "Of course, this is the first time I've been allowed to use a restaurant's secret entrance."

Warmth spread over Bella's cheekbones. "Sorry about that. Esme thought it best to be discreet until the paps get bored or something more interesting comes along." She eased her hand from his grasp to dip a cocktail shrimp into the sauce.

Demetri raised his eyebrow in amusement. "I consider us fairly interesting," he teased.

Bella chuckled and gave her head a shake. "That may be a first for me, then. I think the gossips are making a fuss about this because I'm one of the biggest bores in the business. My life doesn't tend to see much excitement."

"It seemed like yesterday held some interesting events for you," he countered.

Groaning, Bella rolled her eyes. "If they're not making something up, they're blowing it out of proportion. Contrary to the rumors, there was no tantrum or property destruction or mental breakdown on set," she huffed. "He simply left the studio to go to his sick father!" Bella angrily bit into her shrimp and flicked the remaining tail onto her appetizer plate.

"Easy killer," Demetri laughed. He held his hands up in a placating manner. "I believe you."

There was a break in the conversation as the salads arrived, and Bella used the opportunity to change topics. She had no desire to spend any part of her evening with Demetri thinking of her erratic co-star.

Apparently, her head's desires and those of her body were not in concert.

After Demetri and Bella enjoyed their leisurely meal and relaxed over a few cups of decaf, they left for her home. She had a long day on set coming up, and he considerately made sure she was back early enough to get plenty of rest. Once again, they stood on the doorstep to say their goodbyes.

He didn't request her permission this time; as soon as they reached the landing, Demetri slowly turned and lowered his head. She didn't hesitate to meet his lips, and when his mouth opened to deepen the kiss, she stepped closer to him.

To anyone who might be looking on, it appeared that both participants thoroughly were engrossed in their actions. However, one of them had a very busy mind, and she was not focused completely on the moment.

Bella had been blessed with a large short-term memory bank and the aptitude to quickly assimilate and process vast amounts of input. This ability served her well when memorizing scripts, and it played a role in her getting a high school equivalency diploma from California at age 16.

The problem with her sharp mind was that it sometimes was difficult to control.

For instance, during her kiss with Demetri, she mentally reviewed their evening while thinking about how warm and comfortable his arms were. She considered how she had been alive for 20 years without making it to first base, and then suddenly hit singles with two different men in three days. She wondered how dating morphed into relationships and if or when it would happen for her and Demetri.

She also could not help herself from comparing this kiss to the one she experienced with Edward.

They were so different.

As she and Demetri explored each other's mouths, Bella felt flutters of anticipation coupled with a sense of safety and ease. She likened the sensation to the strong, steady push-pull of the ocean against her feet when she stood where waves broke on the shore. She enjoyed the movement and looked forward to experiencing it again.

Edward's kiss, on the other hand, was more like a tsunami that engulfed and swept her up in its midst. It was a raw, intimidating force of nature – one that threatened to conquer her if she revealed any hint of not being its equal. And yet, Bella recalled, those last kisses they shared held a different kind of natural, timeless power. They still encircled her being, but promised to renew instead of destroy. She wanted so many more, but the feelings they provoked made her afraid.

All of these thoughts swirled in her mind until Demetri lifted his head and broke their connection. He sighed contentedly and took a small step back.

"I wish we didn't have to work tomorrow." He brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes. "When can I see you again?"

Bella recalled the rest of the week's agenda. "How about Friday night? The schedule is light this week because of the, um, changes in the shooting order."

Demetri smiled happily. "Great! How about we have dinner first, and then we could hit up a club. There's a new place that –"

Bella sighed theatrically. "Ugh, a club?"

Demetri sported a look of confusion for a moment. "Oh! Right, your movie." His face drew up in concentration as he pondered alternatives.

"Relax! I really don't mind." She chuckled. "I was just playing with you."

He gave her a cautious grin. "You're sure?"

"Yes, silly," Bella stood on her toes and brushed her lips against his. "Text me the details?"

"Of course," he replied as he reluctantly pulled away and walked the few steps to his car. He opened its door and paused with one leg inside. "See you soon, Bella. I can't wait."

Waving, she stood with one hand on the doorknob as he drove off.

The foyer was quiet and dimly lit when Bella pushed the door open, so she jumped in surprise to find Esme and Angela directly on the other side of it.

"Ahh!" She nearly dropped her handbag. "Were you guys spying on me?" she demanded once she calmed her stuttering heart.

"Of course not!" Esme retorted.

"Just a little-" Angela admitted at the same time.

Bella growled at them as she passed by to the kitchen. "You people need to get a life."

"But yours is finally getting interesting!" Angela whined. "Now on with it. We need the status update."

"We ate, we talked, we had a fun time. End of story."

"I think not!" Esme sat down beside Bella. "How do you feel about him? Are you going to see him again? Was there any 'us' talk?"

"How was the kiss? Was it a real one this time?" Angela continued without missing a beat.

Bella covered her head with her arms. "Um, good, yes, no, good, yes," she mumbled.

Esme and Angela looked at each other, then at Bella, and then back to each other.

"Izz, we'll accept the yes and no answers, but 'good' is not going to fly," Angela stated with her hands on her hips. "Do you like him? I mean _like_-like?"

"I don't know." Bella lifted her head. "I _normal_ like him for sure, and I've had fun the TWO times we've spent together. But really, ladies, don't you think it's a bit soon to be dreaming about a happily ever?"

Angela slowly shook her head with wide, serious eyes. "It's never too early for that, and I'm somewhat shocked to be the girl with my head in the clouds for once."

Bella scoffed. "Please. You can't tell me you're already hearing wedding bells after, what, five days of knowing Ben exists."

Angela didn't break her gaze from Bella's. "I am. I know there are so many things we have yet to learn about each other, but I know he's the one I want to marry someday. Maybe we haven't said the words out loud yet, but I can tell he feels the same way." Her eyes flashed with quiet resolution.

Esme sighed dreamily. "Oh, Angela. I am so happy that I can live vicariously through you."

Bella hid a sad smile from her beloved friend. Two decades ago, Esme had married Charles Evenson, who began to physically abuse her shortly after they wed. She became pregnant after three years and fled home to protect the baby. Enraged at her defiance, Charles quickly tracked down and punished his wife for leaving. The beating was so severe that her unborn son couldn't be saved, and Esme nearly followed him in death.

Despite the horrors she suffered, her indomitable spirit carried through the long recovery and arduous trial proceedings. She divorced Charles, who had been sentenced to 50 years in prison, picked up the pieces of her life, and never lost belief in humanity's goodness.

Bella had yet to meet anyone with more capacity for love, and she hoped that she one day could nurture and guide someone as much as Esme cared for her.

She also wished that Esme's Prince Charming would hurry up and reveal himself. Although Bella was a rookie to the game of love, she tried to keep a look out for said Prince. She didn't want her friend to be relegated forever to the role of supporter.

"Esme," Bella passionately avowed, "your fairy tale will happen. If anyone deserves that, it's you!"

Esme waved her off with a toss of her caramel brown hair. "Try again! You can't get out of this inquisition so easily."

"I was being serious!" Bella insisted. She stuck out her tongue and fixed a mock glare on her friends. "You both have no sense of propriety," she declared in a British accent. Then she huffed at Angela. "All of the sudden, your idea to get my own place is gaining merit."

"Bella!" Esme exclaimed in delight. "That's a wonderful thought!"

A pang of hurt struck Bella. Esme immediately read it in her eyes.

"Oh no, no, no, dearest!" she soothed. "I didn't mean it like that. I love having you here with me. You two are the daughters I never had." Esme pulled both girls to her in a warm embrace.

"You know you're welcome to stay as long as you like." She paused then drew up a corner of her mouth into a smirk. "Well, at least until I find myself a man."

Esme continued thoughtfully. "It might be a good experience for you, Bella – having your own space, taking care of all those pesky adult bills, and…" she paused deviously, "…being able to practice your porn-worthy moans in private!"

Bella concurrently blushed, snarled, and ducked back under her arms. "I'm starting my search tomorrow," she hissed as she tried to cover her ears from the exasperating laughter of her so-called friends.

* * *

**Edward's POV of his time away will be a future outtake. **

**He'll be back in the next chapter, so stay tuned! **

**Remember, reviews inspire me to write faster. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10 - Dazed and Confused

**I apologize in advance for any errors. I should give it another read-through, but like Bella in this chapter, I'm tired and loopy.**

* * *

**Here are definitions of some filming terminology I used in this chapter:**

***dailies - film clips that are viewed after each day's work in order to evaluate performances and spot any technical problems.**

***sides - fractions of the script usually made of paper folded in half to form a small booklet; the scenes (or fractions thereof) that will be shot in a day of filming**

* * *

It was 9 p.m., and Bella was exhausted.

Actor's call had been at six that morning, and she always made it a point to arrive a half hour early. There hadn't been any scheduled breaks during the day – the cast and crew grabbed food in between takes. In case Edward's absence caused a break in production, Alice and Peter were trying to get ahead of the projected timeline, and the director kept the team's noses to the grindstone.

Bella let her dressing room door fall shut behind her and then wearily fit her key into the lock. She couldn't wait to get home and make this day a distant memory. As she turned to walk away from her room, she caught the sight of someone entering Alice's office down the hall. The door was left ajar, and while Bella did not mean to eavesdrop, she couldn't help but overhear Alice's piercing voice and the booming bass response.

"What the hell, McCarty?" Alice shrieked. "Tell me why someone tweeted pictures of your client at Logan Airport!"

"Calm down, Ali-cat –"

"That's Ms. Brandon to you, dumbass!"

Bella had reached the frame of the office door, and her insatiable curiosity compelled her to pause and listen.

Alice continued her rant. "It's bad enough that he went to Chicago during filming, though I can accept that to a certain degree. But Boston? What the hell is he doing in Boston? The other side of the continent! Has Cullen lost his mind? Why don't you have any good answers for me?"

Emmett's unconcerned laughter echoed through the hall.

"Jeez, Alley-oop, you're turning purple!"

"McCarty! I –"

"Calm down before you bust a blood vessel or two. I'm sure my man's got a very good reason for being there."

"It would be really nice if he'd share it with the rest of us!"

Bella heard a muted thud against the wall. She smiled to herself; she had a strong feeling that Emmett had just dodged a stress ball.

"I'm sure you can imagine that the pressure from dealing with his father's situation is – "

Alice cut him off. "Don't try to sell me any of that crap. I've talked to Rosalie, too, and I know Edward doesn't give two shits about his old man. McCarty, you've got a cunning girl in Ms. Hale – I hope you appreciate that. It's clever to use grief over his father's condition as a ruse to explain Cullen's disappearance, but that boy's going to blow his cover by being seen anywhere other than Chicago." She snarled. "I'd love to impose a fine on his toned ass for breach of contract, but The Powers That Be are so busy kissing it, I'm sure it would be a futile crusade."

"I don't get why he's acting like this," Emmett sighed heavily as he finally revealed signs of worry over the situation. "Ever since he signed on to this movie, he's been a brooding, moody, emo bitch. I've never seen him like this, and I'm about to –"

Two phones pinged simultaneously.

After a brief pause, Alice blew out a huge breath. "Bella, get in here!"

She was startled to be summoned, and Bella sheepishly poked her head into the room.

"Uh, how did you know I was out there?"

Alice shrugged easily. "I heard your door close, I didn't see you pass by, and this conversation is way too juicy for anyone to ignore."

"Baby Bell!" Emmett cried as he clutched her to his muscled chest and swung her around. "Was it only this past weekend that I saw you? It feels like it was months ago!"

"Emmett, please put me down!" Bella laughed dizzily.

With a big eye roll, Alice cleared her throat. "If you two are done making out, can we continue?"

Emmett deposited Bella in the chair beside his. "You'll be thrilled to know Eddie's on his way back to LA this very moment."

"Yippee skippy, the prodigal son returns," Bella muttered as she made small circles in the air with her index finger.

Alice was sitting straight and took on an air of authority. Bella knew she was now in director mode. "Thursday and Friday have already been scheduled, so we'll stick to the plan – the one _without_ Cullen and his dramatics. After I ream the pretty boy a new one, Peter and I will work a revised sked and send it out this weekend."

Bella nodded in understanding and then tried to stifle a wide yawn. She was so glad she didn't have to be on set until 10 a.m. tomorrow.

As always, Alice's eyes caught everything. "Bella, go home and get some rest. I'll see you in the morning."

Blearily waving goodbye to Emmett, she trudged out to the front where Angela was waiting in her Prius. Bella internally congratulated herself for calling her friend before she left the dressing room. She was in no shape to drive after such a grueling day.

After burrowing under the covers on her comfortable bed, Bella expected she would fall asleep immediately and be dead to the world until her alarm buzzed at eight. She was correct in the first assumption, but when she later awoke with a start, the room was still dark. The time on her phone read 2 a.m.

Sleepy and confused, Bella tried to figure out why she had woken. She recalled dreaming, but her grasp on content was tenuous at best. Vague images of the set and sounds of an irate Alice flitted in and out of her consciousness. This lack of clarity frustrated Bella, but she was so tired that sleep quickly overtook her again.

_"CUT! That was terrible! Get off my set!"_

Bella bolted upright in bed. Her heart thundered in her chest, and a light film of sweat chilled her body. Darkness still enveloped the room, and a check of the time showed it was now 4 a.m.

Shivering slightly, she rose to use the bathroom and get a drink of water. Before returning to bed, she changed out of her damp night clothes.

This time, the dream replayed vividly as she tried to settle back to sleep. Although wanting to clear her mind, she couldn't stop the recollections from playing out in startling detail.

Demetri had been on set with her, and they were filming a retake of the storeroom scene. He was playing the role of Riley, and they shared the same breathtaking, all-encompassing kiss that she previously had with Edward. As if her subconscious was trying to cling to its version of reality, Demetri slowly morphed into Edward. No sooner had the change been completed than she discovered she was paralyzed. Edward continued his passionate kiss, but now she couldn't move; she couldn't respond. Dream Bella tried to return the intensity he put into each deliberate movement of his body, but it was if she were made of stone. Edward pulled away in disgust and disappointment, and although she desperately wanted to explain, her mouth wouldn't obey.

Edward turned for a moment, and when he faced her again, his hands gripped a large sledgehammer. The anger on his face was gone in favor of a dull, dead stare as he lifted the steel mallet above his head. Before he could take a swing, however, Bella's rock exterior began to crumble. Feeling returned to her body, and when her stone shell finally lay in dust around her feet, she was overwhelmed by the sweetest relief and joy. Those heavenly sensations only lasted a moment, and then Edward's sledgehammer cut an arc through the air. The tool's heavy head impacted her body with a sickening and loud thud. Bliss was replaced with indescribable pain as she crumpled into a heap on the ground and then burst into flame.

It was then that Alice started screaming and ended the scene by kicking her off the set.

Bella climbed back under the sheets and tried to rid her mind of the disturbing dream. She deemed it the product of a very busy, eventful two weeks and instead attempted to focus on the upcoming weekend. Her iPod was plugged into a Bose speaker base, and she selected a piece that never failed to swath her in it beauty – Franz Biebl's _Ave Maria_. Its flowing, swelling lines soon carried her into a mercifully peaceful slumber.

Bella was still tired when she arrived on set the next day. Even though she had managed a nice stretch of uninterrupted rest with the help of soothing music, both her body and mind needed more to be restored fully. Though Bella's day started a little later than usual, her scenes were demanding and didn't wrap until just before 10 p.m. She was tempted to crash for the night in her dressing room, but Angela convinced her that a cozy bed was much preferable to a lumpy couch.

With an early actor's call and another full day on tap, Bella found herself ordering a grande Iced Doubleshot coffee from Starbucks on her way to the studio the next morning. She wasn't a caffeine regular, but she knew it would be needed for her to survive the day. At least she could take solace in the fact that it was Friday.

However, as if to add insult to injury, filming on set was fraught with disaster and delay. The schedule had listed 4 p.m. as the projected end of the day, but Alice hadn't been pleased with yesterday's dailies* and demanded some of the scenes be reshot. She was threatening to bring everyone in on Saturday if they didn't accomplish her goals before wrap that evening.

By 5 p.m., Bella's coffee cup had long been empty. She grumbled upon discovering she hadn't replenished her dressing room stash of Coke Zero, her favorite soda. During a break in the action, she dashed to the closest soda machine in hopes of a miracle. Just as she suspected, all of red 'empty' lights were lit.

"Damn!" she muttered fiercely as she aimed several little kicks to the air in front of the offending machine.

She stomped back to the set and slumped in her chair to pout while waiting for Alice's call to take their marks. Bella wasn't as upset as she was pretending to be, but when exhaustion and the demands of her chosen profession weighed heavily upon her, she found minor relief in acting immaturely – as long as no one else was watching.

She was so wrapped up in her pity party of one that she didn't pay attention to the sudden increase in chatter around her. Mumbling her lines and tapping a pencil on the empty coffee cup, she had buried her head in a set of sides*.

The soft greeting almost went unnoticed.

"Hello, Isabella."

Her brain needed a second to process that someone had spoken to her. By the time she pulled her head out of the script, there was no one in her immediate vicinity except for a tall form walking toward Alice as she chastised a group of frazzled-looking crewmen. It took another few moments before Bella's eyes caught the splash of bronze showing below a fitted ballcap of the person striding away from her.

Now her cognitive processes stopped altogether. As if she had just seen a UFO, her jaw slackened as she tried to consider the impossibility.

_Was that Edward Cullen?_

_Did he just speak to me without some sort of negative tone in his voice?_

_Were those spoken words unsolicited and initiated by him?_

_Am I so delirious from fatigue that I now am imagining things?_

Bella decided the last idea had the most merit; her weary mind must have been playing tricks in an effort to keep her awake. Dismissing the event entirely, she thus turned back to the sides. After a few minutes, Alice instructed everyone to take their marks.

They were filming a scene early in the movie in which Bree confronts Sam about his gambling problem. The department heads were satisfied with what had been captured already, but Alice wanted a few more takes to increase her and the Film Editor's post-production options.

Maintaining her usual level of intensity in front of the camera when she was so spent required a tremendous effort, so when Bella finally heard the blessed "Cut, print, wrap," it was all she could do to stumble to her chair and fish out her phone. When she viewed the lock screen, she noticed two things that she immediately realized were related to each other. It was 9:30 in the evening, and she had several missed texts and one missed call.

"Oops," she sighed in somnolent embarrassment. Demetri likely was waiting for her at the jazz club. Knowing the day would run late, she already had canceled their dinner plans, but in her hazy state she had lost track of time as the evening wore on.

"Bella!" Demetri exclaimed worriedly when he answered her return call. Bella could barely hear his voice over the music and buzz of voices in the background. "Are you okay?"

"I'm so sorry, Demetri," she rasped in apology. "We just finished, and I had no idea what time it was. Have you been there long?"

"No, not long at all. I ran into a friend of mine here, and we've been catching up. Are you still coming out?"

The background noise was dimming, so Bella assumed he was moving away from the stage.

She just barely suppressed a yawn. "I can't make it tonight – way too tired. I'm going to catch a cab home and then pass out…hopefully in that order."

"There's no need for you to call a cab. Let me come get you."

"No!" she protested. "I couldn't ask you to drive out here just to take me home, especially after I stood you up."

"Bella –"

"Even if there's not already a cab outside the studio, I'm sure it won't take more than 5 minutes to get one here. Hang out with your friend. Please," she implored.

"But –"

"Please don't argue, Demetri." Bella knew she was perilously close to whining, but at this point, she was ready to pull out the stops to get her closer to the goal of her bed.

"Uh, okay, if you're sure…"

"I am. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" She thought she heard a reply, but her finger already was ending the call.

Bella noted the cast and crew were packing up and clearing out. She closed her eyes for a moment in an attempt to gather energy for the walk out the door, but unfortunately, her prior hopes were dashed when she did indeed pass out asleep before placing the call for a cab.

It seemed like her eyes had just fallen shut when Bella was woken by a tightening sensation across her chest and lower abdomen. Although heavy from fatigue, those eyes still managed to spring open and observe that there was not much distance between them and two emerald green ones focused on the task of buckling a seatbelt.

Bella was not a shrill screamer by nature, but she did sound a yelp of surprise upon taking in her unexpected situation.

"Edward?" she gasped. "What are you _doing_?"

His eyes flickered to hers and then looked away as he moved to close the front passenger door. "I'm driving you home," he stated simply as the door swung shut.

Bella watched him cross in front of a silver car's hood. Glancing at the steering wheel, she realized she was in a Volvo, and by the smell of it, the car was fairly new.

As Edward climbed into the driver's seat and buckled up, Bella felt her confusion and irritation growing at equally rapid rates.

"Before you dare start that engine, I want to know what the hell is going on," she demanded in a low, agitated voice. She looked down to see her bag sitting on the floor between her feet.

Edward stared over the top of the steering wheel. "You fell asleep in your chair. I didn't want to wake you, so I called Emmett and had him find out your address. Now, I'm taking you home - like I said."

The irritation flashed to anger. "You are _not_ taking me home. I'm calling a cab." She moved to release herself from the seatbelt.

Edward hit the locks and then pulled a cell phone out of his pocket. "You might need this, though."

Bella gaped at the sight of her phone in his hand. "What? Why? How dare you!" she sputtered in outrage.

Edward's expression didn't change as he started the engine and tucked her phone in his left back pocket. "I called your agent. Ms. Platt is expecting you home soon, and I hate to keep ladies waiting." He suddenly winced, then closed his eyes and cursed silently.

Bella considered her choices as the car pulled away from the curb. She could unlock the door and run the short distance to the nearest studio entrance. Or, she could reach across and try to wrest her phone free from his jeans. Reason quickly removed the last option from the table due to the danger inherent in attacking a moving car's driver, as well as the unlikelihood of her being able to overpower a very fit man. However, the thought tempted Bella just enough to let her gaze roam over Edward's jeans and settle on where his 'seat' came into contact with the car's seat.

She shook her head at the errant thoughts springing to mind and turned her head forward. There really were no alternatives to debate. Doing anything other than graciously accepting Edward's help would be juvenile and just plain stupid.

"Fine," she huffed. "Drive me home." Try as she might, Bella was unable to keep the petulance out of her consent.

"Fine," he echoed, then fell silent on the drive out of the lot.

Based on their prior interaction, if one could call it that, Bella knew better than to attempt polite conversation. She trained her eyes out the window as Edward smoothly navigated the streets, but the movement of the car and the engine's quiet hum soon lulled her back to sleep.

She woke briefly when she heard the car's engine shift to park, but it was physically painful to try forcing herself fully out of her restful state. Giving up the struggle, she floated mindlessly in that fuzzy world of semi-consciousness. Esme's gentle voice mixed with Edward's melodic baritone to serve as a pleasing lullaby, and Bella dimly was aware of being carried out of the car and up the stairs. The last things she experienced before succumbing completely to her exhaustion were the welcoming coolness of her sheets and the quiet "good night" of a comforting male voice.

* * *

**I'm always dying of curiosity to find out what you think - please review! :)**

**Also, I'd love to hear any thoughts about Bella's dream. Was it a random fictitious creation of her subconscious, could it have meaning, or...? **


	11. Chapter 11

**HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVE!**

**A HUGE thank you to Tarbecca for the rec at ****_A Different Forest_****. Hello to any new readers who found your way here from that great site!**

**I've fallen behind on responding to reviews (the story is coming fairly easily right now, and I don't want to anger the Muses!), but please know that I read and appreciate them all!**

* * *

Everything was orange and bright and annoying. Bella pulled the sheet over her head, but nothing much changed. As more of her senses came online, she became aware of very loud, very happy-sounding birds. She growled in agitation; Bella had no desire to hear happy anythings at the moment.

Finally giving into wakefulness, she yawned and stretched stiffly. It was when she relaxed her muscles and brought her arms back down that one of her hands brushed against a warm body. Beside her. In her bed.

"Jeez!" she yelled and jerked away from the unknown form. Her reaction was so forceful that she tumbled off the bed and landed on the floor.

The sheets were tangled about her legs, and Bella struggled against them as she tried to right herself. The bright orange became bright yellow as her eyelids raised and she blinked in the morning sunlight.

Wide and curious, two light brown eyes peered over the edge of the bed. "Um, I was not expecting you to do that."

Bella finally managed to free herself from the lavender sheets. She stood up, gathered them in her arms, and tossed the bundle toward an unapologetic face.

"Mphf!"

"Were you watching me sleep, Ange? How creepy can you get? I'm going to place a restraining order against you and Esme." Bella hopped back on the bed and sat beside the moving mound of lavender.

Angela found a hole and poked her head out. "I wasn't watching you, Miss Narcissist. I was playing _Candy Crush_ while waiting for you to wake up."

"And you couldn't wait somewhere else? Maybe someplace other than my personal space?" Bella glared at her friend. "I probably lost a few years of my life due to all the times I've been startled this week!"

With her now liberated arms, Angela gave Bella's shoulders a squeeze. "Aww, you poor thing. My delicate little flower."

Bella grumpily pushed her away. It was common knowledge that she was not a morning person. Both Esme and Angela usually steered well clear of her until she had eaten breakfast.

With a resigned sigh, Bella eased herself off the bed and stretched again. Then she pointed to her bedroom door. "You, out. I know why you're here, and I'm not saying a word until I've showered, dressed, and eaten. Now scram."

Angela pouted, but she knew better than to argue. Bella's signature stubbornness was not to be taken lightly. It was way too early in the day for the bloodshed guaranteed to occur should the matter be pushed.

With large tiptoeing steps backwards and hands spread before her in a placating manner, Angela slowly creeped out of the room. "Apparently my hothouse flower is a tiger lily. Down, kitty, nice kitty," she stage-whispered.

Bella tried to maintain her fierce expression but failed miserably. She smiled as she heard amused laughter float down the hall.

Angela gave it her best shot, she really did. First, she stuck a book in front of her face and read the same page five times while Bella showered. When the water stopped, she gave up, put the novel down, and pulled out her phone. She mindlessly launched a few birds toward goofy green pigs, but at the sound of footsteps on the stairs, she skittered to the kitchen. While her dawdling friend ate cold cereal, Angela swept invisible dirt into a pile as she kept watch out of the corner of her eye.

Finally, she could stand the suspense no longer.

She pushed an empty chair beside the occupied one and sat down to stare at Bella.

After two impossibly long minutes during which Angela neither moved nor spoke, Bella plunked down her spoon in defeat.

"We might as well be comfortable," she sighed and rose from the table. "Let me clean up, and I'll meet you in the living room."

Bella decided that she would fare better in the coming assault if she had intel on the enemy.

"What did Esme tell you?" With tea cup in hand, Bella joined her friend on the couch.

"Not enough! She said Edward called to report that you had fallen asleep on set after filming wrapped. He was heading home and would drop you off on the way."

"This isn't exactly 'on the way' to his house," Bella groused. "I told him I was going to call a cab."

"Reeeally," Angela mused. "Huh. Well, apparently you were asleep on arrival, so he carried you in and put you to bed."

Bella couldn't help herself. "What did he say to Esme?"

Angela hid a knowing smile. "According to her, the only things that came out of his mouth were 'Here's her bag,' 'Where should I put her?' and 'You're welcome.'"

"Well he hardly said much more to me. He was being his usual arrogant, ass-like self. I can't believe he had the gall to take me from the studio and put me in his car! Isn't that against the law or something?" Tropical Storm Bella was growing in intensity. "He took my phone while I was asleep, and then he called Esme to arrange my delivery as if I were a child…or even some sort of mail package!"

"But he was just –" Angela tried to cut in, but Bella steamrolled right over her.

"He locked the doors on me – that certainly has to be a felony or at least a misdemeanor – and wouldn't give my phone back! Then he puts me to bed? Who does he think he is?" By this time, Bella was quite red in the face.

Leaning back against the cushions, Angela eyed her friend with new interest. "Edward Cullen really gets under your skin, doesn't he?"

Bella gave her an incredulous look. "Of course he does! We've talked about this. Half the time he acts as if I don't exist, and other times, he stares at me like I'm a science project. He goes through women like they're Tic Tacs and does whatever he wants without any thought of possible consequences or repercussion to others. Ugh!"

"And yet, he did a nice thing by bringing you home," Angela reminded her.

"Against my will!" Bella paused, then frowned. "I suppose that's not entirely true. I did agree…eventually."

There was a moment of silence as each girl sat in thought. Then Bella tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. "What – do you think I'm overreacting?"

Angela took her time in responding. "Maybe a little," she answered carefully. "I have never seen you so worked up about someone, and given we've known each other since birth, that's a long time."

"That's probably because I've never met anyone so infuriating!" Bella retorted.

"Perhaps…" Angela trailed off. "Or perhaps he exasperates you because you can't figure him out – he's a mystery you can't solve."

"Pfft," Bella scoffed. "That is NOT it. I think you're being overly gracious by making him sound so deep and enigmatic. I've seen enough: he's a playboy. He's like a male peacock that has no other purpose in life other than showing off and getting chicks. Possibly eating and sleeping, though I can't confirm that." She rolled her eyes.

"You really have him pegged, don't you?" Angela challenged. "Couldn't there be more profound reasons for his behavior?"

"I…suppose it's possible," Bella allowed, "but it's much more likely he was a silver spoon baby with parents who couldn't tell him 'no.'"

Angela could hear that Bella's most recent words lacked the conviction of those previous, but she couldn't help making the stab. "I'm shocked at you. You've always been one to give the benefit of the doubt."

Bella acknowledged the criticism with the drooping of her shoulders. "Yeah, you're right. I've made some harsh judgments against him. And although he's been rather rude to me, maybe he's got things going on behind the scenes."

"Hmm." Angela's eyes suddenly lit up. "Bella, how much do you know about Edward Cullen?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Have you read his bio?"

Bella nodded. "I'm familiar with his film career."

"What about his life outside of the camera?" Angela popped off the couch and ran up the stairs.

"I've heard some of the gossip," Bella called to her friend. "I try not to put too much stock into it. Then again, I've seen his philandering ways firsthand."

Angela returned with her laptop and set it on the coffee table in front of them.

"But," she asked triumphantly, "have you ever Googled him?" Angela typed his name into the search box. She clicked the second choice. "Let's start with an irrefutable source of truth: Wikipedia."

Bella leaned in closer to the screen and skimmed the article. She kept up a quiet running commentary in response to lines that caught her attention.

"American actor...his birthday was last month, huh – born June 20, 1987, in Chicago. I'm assuming at least his father still lives in the area if he flew into O'Hare. Parents Edward and Elizabeth…oh no! His mother died when he was six. That'll mess anyone up. Death by overdose of medication – oh, that's terrible…maybe suicide? Or maybe not; it says his dad is a lawyer and his firm sued two pharmaceutical companies for wrongful death. They settled out of court. I doubt his family lived in the poorhouse, but you can't put a price on having a mom around – I can attest to that. I wonder if his dad ever married again."

Well, there's nothing here about acting until college. He went to Boston University. Hmm, Boston. From what I can tell, his first time on stage was as Ian in a collegiate adaptation of – oh my god – Sarah Kane's _Blasted_. Whoa, I…okay, moving on from that." Bella stopped, took a deep breath, and continued scanning the article. "That's interesting – his career started in a similar fashion to mine. Zero to star in less than a year. He dropped out after freshman year once he landed the _Winter Horses _role…yeah, I already know his films and awards – skip over that part. Let's see, in addition to his LA residence, he has a house on Cape Cod in Massachusetts. Is that why he went to Boston? If he flew in and out on the same day, there wouldn't be much time to spend on the Cape after factoring in travel from Logan…"

Angela silently listened to her friend's monologue as she read alongside. After Bella finished the article and sat in contemplation for minute, Angela directed her attention back to the one fact that had caused her pause.

"What surprised you so much about that college play?"

Bella gave a brief description of the work while pulling up its Wikipedia entry. "I recently read an announcement that it would be returning to New York for a three-week run. From what I recall, _Blasted_ is a highly controversial play filled with sexual assault, torture, death, cannibalism – all kinds of depravity. The character Ian is a middle-aged journalist who rapes his teenage girlfriend in a hotel room. Shortly after, Ian is raped in turn, tortured, and left for dead by a passing soldier…here, read the synopsis." Bella shuddered.

Angela covered her mouth with her hand as she read. "That was his first acting experience? Wow…that is…it's-"

Bella nodded. "Yeah, I know." She briefly typed on the keyboard and browsed through search results. After a few minutes, she commented, "It seems like the only 'answers' he gave when asked about the role were shrugs and the comments 'it looked interesting' and 'why not?'" Bella smirked wryly. "That sounds like him, alright."

Turning to Bella, Angela poked her in the side. "You still think he's so simple and transparent?"

"I've never denied that he's a top-notch actor who can portray challenging, multi-faceted characters, but that doesn't necessarily say anything about who he is inside," she argued.

"Maybe." Angela closed that branch of the conversation with a flick of her hand. "So why do you think he so obviously went out of his way to be nice to _you_?"

Bella chewed on her bottom lip. "That I don't understand. Maybe he had a guilty conscience for being such a jerk to me? Or his father's illness caused him to rethink his life?"

"Or," Angela coyly suggested, "maybe he's starting to like you."

"Ha!" Bella choked on her tea at the thought. "I don't think I'm his type. Even if – and that's a huge _if_ – you were on to something, I certainly don't return the sentiment. I'm seeing Demetri, and he is a fun, sweet _gentleman_. Edward Cullen is nowhere near his caliber."

Bella decided she was finished with the subject and went on the offense. "Anyhow, tell me about your date with Ben last night!"

With an animated smile and twinkling eyes, Angela launched into a detailed account of the fabulous evening spent with her newly declared boyfriend. Bella was somewhat surprised that their relationship was moving so quickly, but she couldn't be anything other than ecstatic at her best friend's happiness.

After sharing all the relevant information, Angela glanced down at her watch. "Ben and I are going hiking at Griffith Park this afternoon. Why don't you and Demetri come along? It would be fun to have a double date!"

When Bella called, Demetri immediately agreed to the suggestion and met the three of them at the park. Everyone thoroughly enjoyed themselves – the weather was warm without too much humidity and the group got along well together. Angela and Bella took sisterly jibes at each other, Ben shared his surprisingly expansive knowledge of the local flora and fauna, and Demetri always had something interesting to contribute to the conversation.

A hearty, casual dinner followed their outdoor excursion, and then the group split into couples. Bella and Demetri chatted easily as they strolled, hand-in-hand, down Hillhurst Avenue. Initially, only a few passersby snapped pictures, but on their way back to Demetri's car, the first group of paps descended. By the time both were locked safely in his car, a swarm had surrounded them. Through the throng of bodies, it took almost five minutes for Demetri to travel the short distance to the next stoplight.

Despite the annoying interference at the end, Bella had a wonderful day. The fresh air and exercise rejuvenated her worn-out mind and body, and the excellent company soothed her soul.

When Demetri dropped off Bella at her home, she wanted to invite him in, but despite the next day being Sunday, there was a morning shoot scheduled. The two embraced and shared their goodbye kisses after Bella agreed to let Demetri cook dinner for her the following week.

Bella luxuriated in a deep layer of bubbles before heading to bed on the earlier side. Angela hadn't returned yet, and with Esme out of town, the house was blissfully quiet. Releasing a small sigh of contentment, Bella easily slipped into a peaceful slumber for the first time that week.

-o-o-o-o- OSC –o-o-o-o-

Tears streamed down Bree's face as she leaned across the dirty table. She was a sorry sight - her clothes wrinkled, hair in disarray, large brown eyes rimmed with red - but no one in the squalid diner gave her a second glance other than the neatly dressed man sitting across from her.

"Please," she shamelessly begged. "Anything he wants – I'll do anything if he calls it off."

His gleaming white teeth a stark contrast to his perfect mocha skin, Laurent sneered and looked down at his phone. "There's nothing that you can do _now_. He's set on revenge."

"Revenge," Bree whispered. "What if I can offer a better way to get what he wants? Please, let me talk to him. Give me five minutes with James. I know I can convince him when he hears what I suggest."

Laurent narrowed his eyes in thought, then smiled wickedly. "I'll bring you to him. I'll arrange a meeting _after_ you've convinced _me_."

Bree swallowed thickly and tried to ignore the crawling sensation on her skin. She closed her eyes and nodded.

"Excellent. Come with me." He stood and brushed off his suit with a distasteful scowl. Motioning for Bella to walk ahead of him, he dipped his head close to hers. "On our way, maybe you can tell me exactly what is so special about Mr. Biers that would prompt you to go to such lengths to keep him from harm."

"Cut! Print!" Alice sang out. She nodded at Peter.

"That was the martini shot – last take for the day," he announced. "Good job, ladies and gentlemen. See you tomorrow."

Bella hugged her scene-mate. "Wonderful as always, Max. Enjoy the rest of your weekend."

"You too, Bella." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "I have to check the schedule, but I think I'll see you in a few days."

The set cleared out faster than usual as everyone was anxious to enjoy the rest of the Sunday afternoon. Bella, however, wasn't in any particular hurry. Angela was spending the day with Ben again, so the only thing waiting at home was her bookmarked, dog-eared copy of _Catcher in the Rye_.

When Bella finally made it out to the lot, the sun was reaching its zenith, and the bright reflections from parked cars made it difficult to see. She spotted her blue-gray Rav4 and climbed in. The dark interior was stifling hot, so she lowered the front windows while waiting for the air conditioning to take effect. As she relaxed in her seat and gazed out the window, she noticed the sparkling metallic, dark gray paint of an ostentatious sports car - an Aston Martin Vanquish. Edward's Vanquish.

Bella wondered why he was at the studio today when he hadn't been scheduled for filming. She pondered this for a moment, then raised her windows and turned off the engine. Now was as good an opportunity as any she could have both to thank him for his kindness and to tell him off for everything else.

She was pleased to hear muted classical music emanating from his closed dressing room door. Hopefully he was inside, though she knew she was taking her chances on him being alone. Drawing in a determined breath and mentally bracing herself, she knocked on his door.

* * *

**I have to send a shout-out to these dedicated reviewers: MsCullenisMe, RowanBronze, MildredDempsey, majrose, jansails, TeamKristen4U, cullengirl08, melissamarj, create3333, xoLove, KizzaKat, scareDcat, SunflowerFran, mireads.**

**Thanks so much to you and to all reviewers!**


	12. Chapter 12 - Dressing Room Dance

*** Update 1/3/14: I'm going to dust off my Twitter account and use it to give previews and updates on posting schedules (at winterhorses)**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Thanks so much to ana rod for the amazing banner she made and posted on her site. The link is on my bio page.**

* * *

"Enter."

Bella froze with her hand on the door knob as she experienced a moment of déjà vu. However, she quickly cast aside the memories of Bree opening the door to her father's office. Bella's relationship with Edward was difficult enough to understand without allowing a fictional character's thoughts to color her perspective.

She slowly pushed in the door and took stock of his dressing room. It was nearly twice the size as hers, but it contained similar furnishings – a large, rectangular lighted vanity with two chairs; a small coffee table; an armchair and its matching sofa that was flanked by two end tables; and a long, open closet that lined almost an entire wall. There was also a closed door that Bella knew opened into a small bathroom.

Other than size, their rooms differed greatly in one additional aspect. While Bella had brought in many personal items from home over the past several weeks – things like photographs, extra clothes, pillows, blankets, and drinking cups - Edward's room appeared as if he had taken possession of the room just that morning. The only personal effects she spotted were a large gym bag, a top-of-the-line iPod speaker system, and a nondescript blue fleece blanket.

The blanket lay on the couch, and under it was a prone Edward. His face pointed toward the ceiling, but his eyes were covered by crossed arms. Knowing he couldn't see her, Bella allowed herself the slight indulgence in her feminine desire and briefly studied his features.

Only the lower half of his body was concealed by the blanket, so Bella's survey started on the flatness of his black tee shirt, which she knew hid defined abdominal muscles. Working up his torso, she took in the slight rise of his chest caused by taut pectorals and the shallow arcs of developed biceps at rest.

If pressed to choose a favorite part of Edward Cullen, Bella would have a difficult time narrowing down her choices - but almost all were above the neck. He had a perfect mouth; his lips were full enough to form an irresistible pout when called upon, yet there was not so much fullness that they lost any masculinity. His jaw, which currently sported a day's worth of scruff, was sharply angular and begged to be touched.

But two features held a slight edge over every other: his eyes and hair. Despite what she might feel about its owner, Bella adored Edward's thick, unruly mane of bronze. She loved how it fell carelessly over his forehead, and her fingers remembered how it somehow felt both soft and rough at the same time. And then there were those penetrating, expressive green eyes. Cryptic eyes that teased and ridiculed and burned.

Eyes that now were covered and could give Edward no information about who had entered his dressing room.

"Um, is this a bad time?" Bella asked softly.

Upon hearing her voice, Edward quickly stood and pushed the blanket off to the side. As consistent as ever, his hair flopped down wildly. He lifted a hand to push the locks off his forehead and then cleared his throat.

"No, I was just…did you need something?" he questioned somewhat hesitantly. Bella noticed that he seemed to be staring over her shoulder. She turned to look, but saw only a bare wall.

"I wanted to talk if you had a minute." The space between them seemed filled with awkwardness, and Bella suddenly was unsure how to proceed. In a thousand years, she never would have guessed it possible for the infamous Edward Cullen to act any way other than cocky and confident.

"Sit," he directed in a brusque tone. His right hand motioned to the beige armchair.

Now Bella had to choose between two options. Before entering the room, she had resolved to demand courtesy from him at all times. She would have considered the latest interaction rude and called him on it. Now, however, she felt hesitant to go immediately on the attack. Having never experienced this side of Edward before, she was exceedingly curious to see more of it.

Still, she couldn't let it go without saying _something_.

"Alrightly then. Would you like me to lie down and roll over, too? Wait…never mind. I can guess your answer to that." Bella mentally congratulated herself for delivering her lines sweetly and guilelessly, with only the slightest hint of sarcasm to put a bite in her words. There was a good reason why she was considered one of Hollywood's hottest rising actors.

Edward's eyes flashed angrily to hers before turning toward the tiled floor. She watched, fascinated, as conflict stormed within the green. A reminder of the familiar Edward made itself known as ire was forced into indifference and jaw muscles relaxed.

"Please have a seat…if you'd like," he added with a tiny smirk.

Bella figured this was the best she could expect and so lowered herself onto the comfortable chair. Edward's gaze returned to that intangible spot over her shoulder as she pulled her legs underneath her and settled into the cushions.

"First, thank you for Friday night. I apologize if I seemed ungrateful at the time. I was tired and, uh…cranky that evening, but I do appreciate you getting me home safely."

Edward sat back down on the couch. "It was nothing. You're welcome," he replied in the same gruff manner as before. He reached over to pick up a small remote off the coffee table and lowered the music volume.

"Brahms's piano pieces are masterful, but I prefer his choral music," Bella remarked offhandedly in an effort to fill the pause.

Edward's eyes widened and finally met the gaze of Bella's. "Do you play? Or sing?"

Bella chuckled lightly. "Both, but neither with any real expertise. The character in my Disney show played the piano, and I hated the idea of faking it. I took lessons throughout shooting, but it wasn't until the end of my second year that I was good enough for them to use any film showing my hands." She smiled at the memory. "Even then, I could only manage a few mistake-free passages of the more difficult pieces."

One corner of Edward's lips seemed to turn upward, and Bella easily read the follow-up question in his eyes.

"I took classical voice lessons during that time as well, but just for me. In fact, I continued with them on a regular basis until I started this project. I'd love to be part of a large choral group someday. I'll bet it's amazing to stand in the center of all those beautiful voices…" Bella trailed off wistfully, then grinned self-deprecatingly. "Anyway, what about you? Do you play an instrument?"

Strangely, a look of panic swept across Edward's face and then was gone. "No. I've never studied an instrument, including voice." His tone was flat and hard, and tension rolled off his body in waves.

Bella felt a frustrated growl well up inside her. She wanted to be sympathetic to his obvious unease, but these rapidly fluctuating and unpredictable mood changes were testing her patience. She clamped her lips together in a frown and sat mute while waiting for Edward to determine how the next scene in their odd little drama would unfold.

The silence felt interminable to Bella, but she refused to back down. Finally, Edward sighed as if in resignation and ran a hand through his hair again. "Well, if that's all, then I guess…"

That was certainly not all. Unwittingly, Edward had pressed his luck with Bella one too many times and had just landed on a whammy. A 5'4", chestnut-haired, brown-eyed, very fed-up whammy.

"Edward, what is your problem with me?" Bella demanded in a low, precisely controlled voice.

"I don't have a problem with you," he said to the floor.

"Okaaay," Bella continued in her dangerously soft voice. "Well, _I_ have a problem with _you_. Why is it that most of your interactions with me consist of smirks, death-ray glares, or deliberate ostracism? Yet with everyone else, you smile, laugh, and converse normally. Why is that?"

"You're not everyone else," he muttered, eyes still downcast.

Bella stood up and took a measured step closer to him. "What the hell does _that_ mean?" she snarled and advanced another step.

His body sagged over itself, and Edward's head dropped into his hands. "You don't – I don't know."

Silence reigned again, and then the camel's back broke. Bella leapt forward and jerked his arms away from his face. "Stop hiding from me!" she commanded angrily. "Tell me why you treat me this way!"

Edward suddenly sprang to his feet and glowered down at her. The two were less than an arm's length apart - both breathing heavily in their highly charged states. Bella had gasped in surprise at his abrupt move, but she defiantly stood her ground.

They were so close she could see the furious pulse in his neck and the gold flecks in his narrowed eyes. She also was witness to the conspicuous transformation in Edward's demeanor as he struggled to compose himself.

After several long moments, his face broke out in a slow, mocking grin.

"What do you want from me, Isabella?" His voice took on the smooth and sonorous quality that she often heard in his conversations with others. Stepping near enough that she had to crane her neck to look up at him, Edward snickered and tucked a strand of long hair behind her ear.

Bella jumped back in response to his touch. Already, her body was heated in anger, and this warmth – combined with Edward's extreme proximity, his heady masculine scent, and the inexorable pull of hypnotic green eyes – threatened to overwhelm her senses. She retreated another step in an effort to clear her mind. As fiction again clashed with reality, she fought to remember she was not following a script in which Bree willingly subordinated herself to Riley.

When Edward relentlessly continued his advance, Bella stepped to the side with an insolent shake of her head and laughed derisively. "Are you kidding me? What - were you planning to back me against the wall and shove your tongue down my throat?"

Edward crossed his arms and granted her an amused smirk. "Of course not. I have never cornered a female. I can assure you, it's always the other way around."

"No need to worry, then," she spat. "You're in no danger of that with me."

His arm lightly brushing Bella's as he passed by her, Edward moved to the armchair and sat down. He leaned sideways in the seat and rested the side of his head on a propped up bent arm.

"So, Isabella, you want me to treat you like I do everyone else, yes?"

Bella was uncertain in regards to the tack he was taking. She nodded hesitantly.

His tongue peeked out through his teeth for a moment as he eyed her in a discerning manner. "You want me to shower you with insincere smiles? Engage in mindless conversation about my fascinating, perfect life or famous past roles?" His free hand flicked dismissively at the wrist as if he were conducting a band. "Or perhaps…" The hand froze mid-swing. "…you'd like to come sit on my lap, and later I can take you back to my mansion for the night?" He patted his outer thigh and winked suggestively.

"What? Of course not!" Her brow furrowed in confusion and disgust. "Can't you just be normal? What is wrong with you?"

Edward laughed mirthlessly. "This _is_ normal, Isabella. I'm sorry you can't see that."

"And I'm sorry that's all you can see." Bella suddenly felt tired and deflated.

Upon hearing her gentle lamentation, Edward's face contorted in anger and he rose to his feet again. "Save your pity!" he seethed. "You don't know _anything_."

Bella sighed heavily. "This is pointless. Look, we don't have to be friends – I just want to get along well enough to work together."

"We have been working together just fine, but I doubt we'll ever get along," he stated coldly. "Whatever it is you think you want from me I can't give. You are the one who has a problem with me, and if your…difficulties interfere with your work, then perhaps you should consider reassessing your profession."

Bella concurrently felt like screaming, crying, and laughing. Instead, she merely rolled her eyes and walked to the door. "Whatever, asshole. I've said my piece, and you're right. It's obvious you and I are opposing magnetic forces. However, we are also actors who successfully perform their roles on set, and as long as you continue to do your job, I won't bother you again."

She opened the door and then paused without looking back. "I only ask one thing. Please do me a favor and stay away when we're not in front of the camera. I don't need nor want any more of your help."

Bella stepped into the hallway and closed the door softly behind her.

* * *

**Well?! *ducks head and hides* Please let me know what you think!**

**Oh, and one note about poor 'ol Demetri: I know the majority hate him, but I promise he has a very important role in E/B's developing relationship. Hang in there! :)**


	13. Chapter 13 - Kiss Take Two

If Bella had any hopes that the following week would begin better than her last, they were quickly dashed.

After her confrontation with Edward in his dressing room, she had gone home and picked up her copy of _Catcher in the Rye_. But for once, reading failed to pull her into a different universe. She couldn't stop thinking about Edward and his radical mood swings he displayed during the last few days. From caring to awkward, panicked to despondent, lecherous to enraged.

At one point, he had stated that he considered her to be different than everyone else. This greatly puzzled her. Different – in a good way or bad? And why would that make her deserving of his fickle behavior?

These persistent thoughts prevented her from falling asleep for hours, and once again, Bella faced a new day feeling drained and unsettled. She was apprehensive to see how Edward would behave toward her, and it turned out her worry was substantiated.

Bella arrived at the studio early on Monday. She wasn't scheduled for filming until later, but an important scene was being shot, and she wanted to be present.

She comfortably settled in chair a good fifteen minutes before actor's call. Edward, on the other hand, waltzed through the stage door 30 minutes late and had a curvaceous blonde in tow. While not a common occurrence, visitors were allowed on set as long as no extenuating circumstances existed.

Uncharacteristically, Alice did not react to his tardiness except to raise a questioning eyebrow. Edward just laughed gaily and shrugged his shoulders. Quickly returning her attention to a copy of the sides, Bella shook her head in reproach behind the pages. Apparently, Playboy Cullen was back in force.

"Five minutes!" Peter called out.

"Over here, babe."

Bella glanced up from her booklet to see Edward approaching.

"Good morning, Isabella," he greeted with a brilliant smile. Edward turned to his female companion. "What's your name again, sweetie?"

The young woman giggled. "Irina. My name's Irina." Her blue eyes glowed with excitement.

"Irina, this is my lovely castmate, the illustrious Miss Isabella Swan," he introduced and bowed his head toward her.

Bella desperately wanted to roll her eyes at Edward's ridiculous show of cordiality, but she stood and offered her hand instead. "Hello, Irina."

The blonde stared at the proffered hand for a moment as if she couldn't figure out what to do with it. Upon closer inspection, Bella determined that Irina couldn't be much older than she was.

"Oh my gosh! Isabella Swan! Wow, it's so great to meet you! Can I call you Bella?" She gawked with large, adoring eyes.

Bella couldn't help but chuckle as she withdrew her hand. "Sure." She sat back down. "Edward's due on set now, but I'm on the sidelines for this one. Would you like to join me?"

"Oh my gosh! Wow! Um, Edward, do you mind if I sit with Bella Swan? Please?" Irina turned her puppy dog eyes on Edward, and Bella bit down on her lip to keep from sounding her own giggles. She also looked at Edward, and both girls waited expectantly for his reply.

Bella caught the fleeting dissatisfaction on Edward's face before he was able to smooth it away. Her laughter was getting harder to suppress. She didn't know what game he was playing now, but it seemed that things weren't proceeding the way he desired.

"Of course, babe." He hesitated and then leaned down to kiss Irina on the cheek. He turned and, without another word, walked briskly away from them.

During Edward's pause, Bella thought she read distaste and frustration in his movements – as if he were steeling himself to do something unpleasant. His shoulders were stiff, and as he headed to the set, his stride held little of his signature arrogance.

As usual, these unexpected behaviors baffled her. On this occasion, however, she found more surprise in her own response. When Edward's lips had pressed into Irina's skin, she felt a flash of jealousy and possessiveness. Her brow furrowed at the tight sensation in her stomach as she tried to make sense of it. Bella again tried to convince herself it was another holdover from her portrayal of Bree, but that argument was losing its credibility. Thoughts of her bronze-haired co-star where becoming more of a constant in her mind. She worried that her preoccupation was deepening into some sort of unhealthy fixation.

A quiet squeal from Irina interrupted her fears.

"I can't believe this is happening!" the girl gushed. "It's like a dream!"

Bella smiled patiently, even though she experienced an odd ache in her chest. "How do you know Edward?"

"I don't! I'm visiting the city with some friends, and I woke up early this morning. I decided to grab some coffee before the girls woke up, and Edward was in the same café! I asked for an autograph, and then he invited me to watch him film." Irina stared wide-eyed at the activity around her and then focused on Bella. "And now I'm sitting beside you! Aaah!" She muffled a quiet scream with her fists.

"Let's get rolling! Everyone take your marks, and quiet on the set!"

For the next hour and a half, Bella watched the filming and gave Irina a Movie Production 101 course in between takes. The young blonde enthusiastically absorbed the information and kept up a battery of questions and pleasant chitchat. Despite the initial apprehension to spend time with one of Edward's 'girls,' Bella found that she liked Irina.

As the current scene's final take progressed, Bella felt odd flutters in her abdomen again. She was in the next scene scheduled to be shot, so she would have to leave her new friend in order to prepare for filming. While that irrational jealousy toward Irina still existed, she couldn't help but care how Edward might treat the girl. Star-struck young females and playboy millionaires were never a good combination in her view.

Bella leaned in close to Irina the minute the take ended.

"I don't want to overstep my bounds, but please be careful with Edward," she warned quietly. "He has the reputation of being a ladies' man, and from what little I've seen, it's a well-deserved one."

Irina's eyes widened as the man in question made his way over to their seats. Edward wore a jaunty grin, but Bella noticed the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"I hope Isabella took good care of you, Irina." His voice was clipped.

"Y-yes, she did," Irina stammered with a slight blush.

Bella decided it was time to make her exit. She had hair and makeup done that morning but still needed to change and have Lauren perform a touch-up.

"It was wonderful to meet you, Irina, and I hope you enjoy the rest of your week here." On an impulse, Bella grabbed a contact card from her wallet. She gave Irina a quick hug and handed her the card. "If you have more questions or run into any…difficulties…at the studio," she gave Edward a sidelong glance, "don't hesitate to call me or my PA."

Edward glared at her while Irina expressed her appreciation and said goodbye. Internally sighing, Bella left the two and returned to her dressing room.

The next scene took place in Riley's penthouse, and the residence's interior had been built on a different stage. Bella took a seat in a waiting golf cart – one of the perks of being leading talent. After arriving to Stage 16, she quickly made her way to the makeup cart and suffered through Lauren droning on over the latest gossip. Amazingly, news about Irina's visit had not made it through Lauren's network yet, but Bella knew it was only a matter of time.

Edward entered the stage doors not long after Bella did, and he was alone. Curiosity scratched at her like a hungry kitten, but she refused to ask about Irina. She knew her resistance was childish, but she had no intention of letting Edward think he affected her.

Bella was surprised when he broached the topic during a brief pause between takes.

"I'm sure you will be happy to know that I had a cab take Irina back to her hotel," Edward informed her in a low voice.

Bella didn't look at him. "It's none of my business," she replied in what she hoped was a disinterested voice.

"I told you, I don't give chase, and I certainly would never force a woman into an intimate situation she didn't want," he said quietly but with feeling.

"Sometimes 'want' is only a fleeting fancy and when a person realizes the desire was a mistake, it's difficult - if not impossible - to escape the situation."

Edward said nothing in return, and finally Bella faced him. His eyes were closed, his face drawn up as if experiencing something painful. Another long, silent moment passed, and then Edward responded in a voice barely louder than a whisper. "I understand that all too well."

Bella opened her mouth to ask what he meant, but filming recommenced before she could voice the words. Although many opportunities later presented themselves throughout the day, she didn't feel it was appropriate for her to readdress the obviously sensitive topic.

Just before Alice released everyone for the day, Peter called a group huddle.

"Sorry to do this, but I just found out about some scheduling conflicts, so I had to rearrange the agenda for week. I sent out emails, and they should be in your inboxes now. Also, if you haven't talked to the Travel Coordinator yet, it needs to happen by noon tomorrow. Any major travel or shipping changes must be approved by Wednesday close of business. We have a full schedule this week, and I don't want to think about anything on Sunday except flying Group A to Chicago. If there aren't any questions, we're done here. Don't forget to check your revised schedule!" Peter added as the team dispersed.

Bella opened her email as soon as she pulled the phone out of her bag. She fell into her seat with a tired yet anxious sigh as she browsed the new line-up. The storeroom kiss reshoot would take place on Wednesday. While Bella was not looking forward to that, she worried more about the scene that had been moved from after the Chicago trip to the upcoming Thursday morning.

It was The Scene. The one in which she had to strip down to almost nothing and have simulated sex with Edward. Repeatedly.

She shuddered and reminded herself that it was better to have the ordeal over with sooner rather than later. And although she didn't believe she would ever feel ready for the scene, at least she had gotten to work up to it instead of shooting the first week. She had heard horror stories about how some actors' initial meetings were during the filming of their love scenes. Then again, Bella wondered if pretending to have sex with Edward would have been easier if she knew nothing about him.

Bella was about to rise when her phone rang.

"Hey Demetri!"

"Hi, Bella. How's your day been?" She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Same old – tiring. What about you?"

"One of my students twisted his ankle, but that's the only noteworthy event. What are you doing this evening? Do you want to come over?"

Bella hadn't been to his apartment yet, but that wouldn't happen tonight. "I'd love to, but the schedule changed again, and I have to cram in a lot of script study this week."

"It sounds like dinner might not happen until you get back from Chicago, huh?" Disappointment resonated heavily in his voice.

Bella couldn't stop the small grin that formed. Feeling desired was a nice change from the confusing emotions that Edward incited in her.

"No," she insisted. "I want to see you before I go. We're supposed to be done around six on Friday. Does that evening work for you?"

"It's perfect! What do you like to eat?"

Bella thought about the nightmare she would be facing that morning and decided a little indulgence would be in order. "Anything, as long there's chocolate for dessert."

"Whatever m'lady's heart desires," Demetri agreed with a chuckle.

The two said their goodbyes, and when Bella hung up the phone, she looked up to see the familiar head of bronze rush by on the way to the exit.

-o-o-o-o- OSC –o-o-o-o-

Edward's mouth moved closer, and Bella squeezed her eyes shut. Her body was tense, and she had to force her jaw to relax. Upon feeling his soft lips touch hers, she flattened her hands on the wall behind.

She waited for the kiss to deepen – for the energy to flow between them as it had before. But today, things were different. Everything between them was new, and everything was unfamiliar.

Forcing herself to relax, she concentrated on letting anxiety flow through her limbs and out of her body. With the seconds ticking by and her partner remaining nearly motionless in front of her, Bella knew something had to be done.

Her lips parted, and she pushed forward to taste him. Although he allowed her inside, Edward did not respond further except to let his hands slip off the wall and down to her waist. They rested heavily above her hips and touched skin through a small gap between her sheer top and skirt. Their cold temperature provoked the urge to flinch away, but Bella held steady - just barely.

Frustration bubbled up though her chest, and Bella let out a quiet growl. She pressed her body into him and pulled roughly on the hair above the nape of his neck, but the only change she could detect in Edward was a greater tension in his shoulders.

Still, he didn't deviate from the script and whispered Bree's name.

Determined to elicit a response, Bella raked her fingers down the sides of his neck. Her hands clutched at the perfectly muscled chest and twisted his shirt within their grasp.

"Riley…" she begged with passion.

He pulled away at the sound of his name and looked at her. For a long moment, they stared at each other – Bella's eyes asking, his revealing nothing. It was as if he were inanimate – a statue.

Edward lowered his head to kiss her again.

"CUT!"

"That was terrible!" Alice screeched.

She stomped into the storeroom setting and flung her arms at them. "What is wrong with you two? Cullen, I'm not sure what you're getting all those millions for, but that sure as hell wasn't it. Bella, stop trying to compensate for his lack of performance. You look like a cheap whore."

Having been on the receiving end of many critiques and harsh judgments, Bella was surprised when she felt a stab of hurt at Alice's words. She looked up and blinked in an effort to prevent her eyes from tearing.

Edward did not react to the chastisement. He stood in stony silence with a bored expression on his face.

Alice's sharp glare burned into her two lead actors. She was not privy to the particulars, but one did not need a degree in psychology to read the tension between them.

Noticing Bella's distressed appearance, her voice softened. "I don't know what's going on, nor do I ever want to, but you both need to find a way to make this work. This is the fifth take, and your performance is getting worse, not better. I can use a lot of what we filmed last Monday, but I have no tight shots, and I want at least one long view. Make it happen." Alice spun around and began shouting directions to the camera crew.

Bella closed her eyes and released a shaky breath. She had no idea how to 'make it happen,' especially when Edward was being so uncooperative. She returned to her mark outside the storeroom and reached to touch his arm. Green eyes snapped down to her hand, but he did not move away.

"Look, I-" Bella started.

"Save it," Edward interrupted gruffly. "The next one will be better."

True to his word, the quality of subsequent takes improved. They contained none of the explosive chemistry present in last week's attempt, but the performances were good enough for Alice to hold her tongue. True, she wore a tight-lipped frown and sighed a lot, but the director seemed to realize it wasn't going to get better no matter how many hours they filmed that day.

Angela brought lunch to Bella in her dressing room. The girls chatted amicably, but when asked how the morning's filming had gone, Bella responded with a noncommittal "fine."

Knowing her friend wasn't being truthful, Angela almost pressed Bella to talk, but something about the curled, defensive way Bella sat on the couch halted her efforts. Angela could tell she wasn't ready to share whatever was bothering her.

Filming resumed for the afternoon, and Bella had no more scenes with Edward for the day - something for which she was thankful. Her mind needed a break from his drama.

Unfortunately, however, she could not escape even when not in his physical presence.

Lauren was reapplying eyeshadow and buzzing as usual in Bella's ear.

"…is still mad at Gianna, but I said they needed to get over themselves. Who are they kidding? Wait and see - they'll be besties again by the time Edward's party starts."

Bella's ears pricked up. "His party?"

"Yup, now hold still for a sec while I do your cheeks." Lauren dipped her brush and continued. "You know, the one this Friday? You're going, right? Oh, are you taking that hottie Demetri?"

"What? No, we…uh, _I_ already have plans that night. Besides, I need to get ready for Chicago."

Lauren waved her hand in the air. "Girl, that's what Saturday is for! Jeez, you're Bella Swan. Have your little PA pack your bags or something." Suddenly, Lauren let out a squeak. "Oh my gosh, I've got the _best_ news! I had all these frequent flier miles sitting around, so I talked to the travel people, and they were able to upgrade my seat. I found out this morning I'm sitting across the aisle from you and Jessica! We're going to have sooo much fun on this trip – I can't wait!"

Bella bit back a groan. Maybe she would have to abuse her star status for the first time and demand a seat change. If only Angela hadn't wanted to fly up with Ben, who was between productions at the moment.

Further thoughts of Friday, Edward, and the trip to Chicago were put on hold as filming resumed. Thankfully, the afternoon proceeded much more smoothly than did the morning. Bella joined Max and Caius, who played Laurent and James, and the three were brilliant together. Even though the men had to leer and grope at Bella during shooting, they all laughed and joked as soon as action was stopped.

After several productive hours, Bella - feeling tired but pleased with the afternoon's work - left the studio in a good frame of mind. However, this pleasant mood dissipated when Angela reviewed the next day's schedule.

"Don't forget I'm driving you in tomorrow. I'll be back for lunch, and then it's off to the spa!"

"It's nice how I have to be tortured in order to prepare for the torture," Bella grumbled.

"Yeah, I'm crying a river. You get to rub all over a clad-in-nothing-but-a-sock Edward Cullen. What cruelty!" Angela snorted at her. "Oh wait, you get paid for it, too. My heart breaks at your misfortune."

"Fine," Bella huffed. "You go get a Brazilian, stand naked in front of twenty people, and writhe around with a person you can't stand! Let me know how you like it."

Angela laughed gently and then moved to give her friend a tight hug. "You know I was just kidding, Izz. I don't envy you a bit. If you change your mind, I can be there the whole time."

Bella shook her head. "No, the fewer people who witness my humiliation, the better. If you can just hang around the studio in case I need anything, that'll be perfect."

"I'll be in your dressing room most of the time, then. There's a novel I want to read, and I can play around on Facebook for a bit. You know how Mom's been since she discovered it. I mean, I'm glad she's finally caught up with the times, but the woman won't leave me alone with all the game requests and chat messages. I'm considering unfriending her!"

Bella smiled fondly at the thought of her 'Mom.' Sara Webber, Angela's mother, had taken it upon herself to ensure Bella's welfare and proper upbringing as soon it became known throughout town that Renee Swan stood up from the dinner table one evening and walked out on her newlywed husband and 5-month old daughter without a backward glance. Bella couldn't imagine how any biological mother could be more loving and supportive than her informally adopted mom.

"Be nice, Ange," she admonished. "Mom just misses her favorite daughter, and she doesn't have her other kids during the summer to keep her as busy." Sara became a kindergarten teacher's assistant when Angela left for USC.

"Whatever. I think you're the favorite one." Angela pouted.

"Obviously!" Bella gloated. "That's why they locked you in the attic and fed you fish heads."

Angela stuck her tongue out. "At least all that omega-3 made me smarter than you."

"You're delusional, too! It must be the mercury poisoning."

A throw pillow arced through the air and struck Bella square in the chest. Recovering quickly, she grabbed the pillow off the floor while Angela rearmed with another from the couch. The two girls ran around the living room flinging and dodging pillows, and Angela was glad her strategy had worked. Bella's mind was off the upcoming sex scene – at least for the moment.

* * *

**Did anyone catch the TV show reference?**

**Guess what's happening in the next chapter, heehee!**


	14. Chapter 14 - First Time

The room was dark except for the dim yellow glow of a single table lamp. Soft strains of _Agnus Dei_ from Fauré's _Requiem_ floated in the air and carried the soul of the chestnut-haired girl in their midst. Her busy mind, however, remained grounded and unable to free itself from several heavy worries.

She wasn't ready, but she _had_ to be. It was too late to back out now; there was too much at stake. If she could view this as part of a mere business endeavor, perhaps performing the act would be easier.

And really, she mused sadly, what she was doing wasn't much more than the basest form of commerce – prostitution. She was selling herself and money played an integral role in the deal. The better she did her job, the higher the likelihood of reward.

That line of thought made her heart ache, so she tried to subtract the dollar component from the equation. Focusing on the overarching reason softened the impact to her morality and sense of self-worth. She believed in the reason. She believed in love. And there was absolutely no questioning her love for…

"Bella?"

There was a tap on the door.

"Come in." Bella opened her eyes and sat up from her prone position on the couch.

A short, petite figure entered the dressing room, and Bella blinked in the low light.

"Alice?"

The director fluidly sat in the armchair while removing a light blue messenger bag.

"What are you doing here in the dark?"

Bella rubbed her hands over her face. "Just trying to get into Bree's mind. It's a big day for her."

"And for you," Alice gently pointed out.

Hoping she looked more confident than she felt, Bella lifted a corner of her mouth into a small grin. "This movie's had all sorts of firsts for me."

"If I hadn't known, I'd have sworn this was old hat to you," Alice avowed. "You're doing fine."

Wordlessly, Bella nodded a thank you.

"I don't want to insult your professionalism by implying that you aren't prepared for this, but I figured it wouldn't hurt to have one of my highly inspirational and life-altering chats beforehand." Alice reached into her messenger bag and pulled out a canvas shopping tote. "Have you eaten yet?"

Bella eyed the bag curiously. "I had something before I left the house."

"Have a snack." At Bella's look of indecision, Alice snickered. "One little thing won't cause your stomach to stick out."

A paper bag was tossed at Bella. Upon opening it, she chose a small whole wheat roll from the assortment of breads and pastries.

"Another thing. I know you're not legal yet, but I won't tell if you don't," Alice whispered conspiratorially as she pulled a large flask and two shot glasses out of the tote.

Bella reddened. "Uh, my agent already provided me with that particular, uh, beverage."

Alice's eyes lit up and she chuckled heartily. "I should have known you'd be in good hands with Ms. Platt. Have you fueled up yet?"

"Well, I wasn't…I mean…I wanted to try-"

"You don't get bonus points for doing it sober, Bella, and if things between you and Cullen haven't improved since Wednesday, you both will need all the help you can get."

Bella wasn't sure if she should be aghast, insulted, embarrassed, or all three. "I refuse to get drunk just so I can do this scene!" Apparently, she had settled on being indignant.

"Oh, come on, Bella. You know that's not what I meant." Alice filled a glass with clear liquid from her flask. "Do you want some of my tequila, or would you prefer what you brought?"

"Uh, sure, I guess I'll have whatever you've got."

Alice poured alcohol into the other shot glass. "This is potent stuff – 1800 Select Silver – so it won't take much to loosen you up." She picked up the glass and knocked back the 100 proof tequila in one smooth movement.

Bella stared at her own glass. "Aren't you supposed to have salt and lime with it?" she asked hesitantly.

"Nah," Alice scoffed. "Good tequila doesn't need that sort of thing. Come on now, bottoms up."

With a dubious lift of one eyebrow, Bella brought the glass to her lips and tipped it. The liquid burned down her throat, but Bella managed to keep her coughing to a minimum.

"Good girl. Listen, there's no way you can do this wrong except try too hard. Just be yourself. Trust me, every crew member on that set today has seen it _all_. I witnessed my fair share of love scene triumphs and disasters. Let me think…" Alice looked toward the ceiling as she reviewed her memories.

"First off, don't worry about arousal for either of you. We'll be doing so many takes with different blocking and different lenses that it's silly to think you're both going to be excited the whole time – just as it would probably be unnatural if you didn't get aroused some of the time. Male actors have told me it's almost a no-win situation for them because, well, their arousal is obvious. They don't want women to think they're pervs if they do get excited, but on the other hand, they're worried what women will think if they don't. I've been told that sensitivity is greatly decreased by the sock they wear, but erections still happen. And yes, I've seen both men and women actually orgasm during a scene. It doesn't often happen, but if it does, you move on like the professional you are. The bottom line is: try not to worry about it.

"However, if you feel uncomfortable at any point for any reason, please, please, speak up. Both you and Cullen denied having any limits, but if this changes, I need to know right away. We'll try to keep you covered up as much as we can, of course, but I've found that some actors prefer the ease of staying unclothed over constant dressing and disrobing. That reminds me to double check – you don't have a clause; you're still okay with full nudity, right?" Alice chuckled. "Well, almost full nudity," she amended.

Bella carefully arranged her face into a neutral expression when she nodded. True, she would be wearing a 'patch' – an adhesive bandage that would be placed over her genital area – but it covered only about three square inches. While she had no shame of her body and was _okay_ with being nude, she couldn't quell her modest nature entirely. Walking on a set without clothes would take some getting used to, and Bella doubted she'd ever be entirely comfortable with it. At least the number who would see all of her in that manner would be limited to less than two dozen. She was very glad the majority of today's film, especially the more graphic shots, would end up on the cutting room floor.

With an encouraging smile, Alice refilled the shot glasses. "One more and then we can ride over to Stage 16 together. Do you have any questions?"

"I'm good for now." Bella held her glass in the air. "Thanks, Alice. I really appreciate you making time to do this."

"You're welcome." Alice clinked her glass against Bella's. "Now let's drink to great sex!"

-o-o-o-o- OSC –o-o-o-o-

The set seemed so quiet with only the reduced crew present. Bella was having second thoughts about refusing Angela's offer. Scene preparations still were underway, and while the two shots of tequila had taken her edge off, they couldn't fully overcome the anxiety and anticipation that kept building the longer she waited. Finally, she hopped up from her chair. Something had to be done.

At the moment, there was only one other person on set who was unengaged, and Bella walked straight to him.

Edward glanced up from his script in surprise when Bella sat down next to him, but he quickly regained his usual air of impassivity.

"Good morning, Edward," she greeted politely.

He nodded in response but kept his eyes fixed on the sides.

Bella blew out a puff of air. "So you're going to be like this forever, huh? That attitude should make today so much easier," she muttered sarcastically.

Edward's nose had wrinkled when Bella spoke, and he leaned in closer to her. Wearing an expression of confusion and concern, he took a deep sniff.

"Have you…have you been _drinking_?" he gasped.

"What are you getting so worked up for? _Now_ what's wrong with you?"

His voice lowered to almost a whisper. "Are you…how much have you had?"

It was Bella's turn to be confused. When she stared into Edward's wide green eyes, she thought she could see fear.

"Calm down. I had two shots of tequila with Alice before we came over to - you know - loosen up a bit. Obviously, I'm a little nervous about doing this for the first time."

The fear spread from his eyes, and now his whole face was frozen with a look of horror. "What…do you mean? You've never…before?" He could barely get the words out.

Bella's head was spinning from Edward's newest unexpected behavior. Oddly, Bella felt the urge to comfort him, but she was also embarrassed by her inexperience. There was no way she would admit she was a virgin to Edward Cullen, who probably needed a poster bed to fit in all of his notches.

"It's my first time doing a sex _scene_, Edward," she replied in the most haughty voice she could muster. "Obviously."

"Oh. Of course." His face relaxed significantly, and he shifted his gaze to the floor. "But you only had two shots, right? You're not…impaired?"

"No! Not at all." Bella was sorely tempted to joke about her needing to be drunk to have sex with him – even the simulated kind – but she had a feeling that wouldn't go over well. Instead, she asked, "Why did you get so upset just now?"

As she expected, Edward didn't give her a real answer. His entire body tensed up, and he rose to his feet.

"I had…it was nothing," he muttered. "I need to get ready." He moved off toward the set.

Bella looked thoughtfully after him. Their interaction had been short, but it felt as if she just was handed clues to a puzzle. She would file this new information into her expanding bank of knowledge about Edward. At least he had one thing correct. It was time to get ready.

Bree's mind was so familiar by now that it did not take her long to slip into character. Bella placed the upcoming scene in the movie's timeline. Bree had found out about Sam's problems, she presented her offer to Riley, he accepted it after she had given him a 'preview' of her services, and tonight was the first night she would visit him in his penthouse. Tonight was the first time she would give herself to him in whatever manner he wished.

Bella grabbed her sides packet for a last look at the preceding scene's synopsis. Bree had just discovered one of her younger sisters was distributing drugs for a dealer, but there hadn't been time to confront her. Devastated by the news but obligated to the night's appointment, Bree took the 'L' to Riley's penthouse where she was escorted to wait in a small lobby outside his door. Riley wasn't home yet.

The bubble descended around Bella as Bree took over her thoughts. She still responded to questions and listened to Alice's directions, but those actions only registered in her periphery. Bella knew that Alice likely would let them run through the scene once without interference unless a train wreck occurred. Bree, however, was nervously waiting for the ding of the elevator and wondering what the night would hold for her.

-o-o-o-o- OSC –o-o-o-o-

It wasn't until footsteps sounded on tile that Bree realized the elevator doors had opened. She stood quickly, yet gracefully.

"Mr. Biers, good eve-"

"Dammit, I want every one of your people on this, Jenks! I don't care if it's 8 p.m. or three in the god-damned morning!" With one hand to his ear, Riley walked to the door, punched a code, and then turned a key.

Bree wasn't sure if she was supposed to follow him in, but he walked out of sight and left the door open. She entered and carefully closed the door behind her.

When Bree turned around, she gasped at the penthouse's breathtaking interior. It was a study in contrasts – dark brown, almost black wood floors with dark tables against white walls, chairs, appliances, and marble countertops. Occasional splashes of color provided energy and a hint of unpredictability.

Scanning the view before her, Bree could not see Riley, but she could hear his frustrated growl and the clinking of glass. "The police haven't arrested him yet? Why the hell not? Get them what they need before the bastard figures it out and takes off with my money! When I wake up tomorrow, this situation better be under control. Get. It. Done."

Riley reemerged from a small alcove with a lowball glass containing a double shot of amber liquid – Bree guessed it was scotch. He moved through the open floor plan to an informal seating area arranged to face a large, wall-mounted television screen. Tossing his phone on dark coffee table, he sat heavily on the plush sofa and raised the glass to his lips.

Bree slowly walked to the sofa and sat on the end opposite him. She patiently regarded him as he made short work of his drink.

"Ms. Tanner….Bree, tonight isn't the best of nights for this." Riley dragged a weary hand through this unruly hair and leaned his head back against the cushion. "It would be best to do this next time you come."

Her teeth automatically grabbed at her lower lip. Relief flooded through her at the thought of a delay in the start of her four-month agreement, but she worried he might renege on his word if she failed to keep him pleased.

"Would you like a massage before I go?" she offered in a low, unassuming voice.

Riley closed his eyes and rubbed his temples with one hand. He didn't speak, and Bree supposed she had been dismissed. She stood to leave, but a heavy sigh halted her.

"Fine."

Grateful for the opportunity, she moved to a location behind his seat on the couch. Riley lay slumped in a terrible position for a massage, but she didn't want to irk him by requesting he move right away. She could broach the subject once he relaxed a little.

Observing how his head bent back at an angle, Bree decided to begin on the shoulders. As she slid both hands over them, his body stiffened and muscles tightened.

"It's okay. Try to relax," she murmured.

Bree gently squeezed her hands in a kneading motion. She continued along the top of his shoulders and increased pressure with each pass. Gradually, the bunched muscles loosened. His breathing deepened, and hers unconsciously fell into its rhythm.

"Do you feel like sitting up?" Bree asked softly.

Riley complied without a word, and she now had access to his upper back. Placing one hand over the other, Bree circled the pads of her fingers over the area.

Time seemed to slow as Bree concentrated on her task. The ticking of a clock was the only sound in the penthouse, and her world shrank to include only small hands and broad, muscled shoulders that, even in their most relaxed state, held the promise of strength.

That sphere of cognizance expanded as she moved up his body. Positioning herself to his right, she folded a hand over his neck; her thumb on one side and fingers on the other. She lightly grasped his skin and then closed her hand while drawing it off the neck. Her other hand mirrored this action, and she continued the alternating pattern.

However, Bree couldn't contain her hands to Riley's neck for long; fingers seemed to act of their own accord as they dragged upwards into the tempting mess of bronze hair. Resuming her stance directly behind him, she began to massage his scalp with slow, caressing strokes. His head dipped slightly forward, and, mesmerized, Bree watched as its unruly strands danced through her fingers like licks of fire.

A low groan broke the silence, and she could feel the resulting vibrations through her hands. She nearly faltered in her ministrations, but thankfully, her hands recovered quickly and resumed their steady tempo. Contrariwise, her mind raced as she tried to process the fluttering now present in her abdomen. She realized that Riley now would be more receptive to the fulfillment of her original obligation, and this thought reanimated her anxiety and humiliation. Yet worse still, Bree couldn't deny that leading those uneasy feelings was the inappropriate and very surprising burn of desire.

Summoning all her nerve and determination, she let her fingers trail down his neck and slide off his shoulders. Her stride was deliberate and sultry as she rounded the sofa to stand in front of him. One bare knee bent and came to rest on the cushion beside his thigh. Intense emerald eyes followed the satiny amethyst skater skirt as it bunched and then settled mid-thigh when she straddled his legs.

Bree rested her hands back on the top of his shoulders. "Your chest is next." One hand cupped the side of his neck and then fingered his loosened tie. "Can I take this off?"

A pause. "Yes."

She made quick work of the silk material and then unfastened the top button of his shirt. Her gaze captured his and held it in askance as she continued down his shirt to open the rest. Riley didn't resist as she slipped the refined broadcloth cotton over his shoulders.

Bree's fingers trembled ever so slightly as she pressed them into the firm muscles. His skin was warm, smooth, and taut as she kneaded it under her hands. With even, deft movements, she continued her bodywork over the turns of his shoulders and to his upper arms.

The variable fluttering in her middle had increased in frequency until it became a constant ache, and Bree found it difficult to keep still in her position atop his legs. She couldn't help but relish the way his toned body felt under her touch, and it was much more than a sense of obligation that eventually compelled her to place lips on his chest.

With her hands now by her head, she worked her way across his upper body – alternating between her fingers and her mouth. The rising and falling of Riley's chest quickened, and his jaw visibly clenched.

As Bree peppered him with warm wet kisses, her nose skimmed over his skin and took in the uniquely rich scent. Once again, her senses demanded to be satisfied, and she mindlessly obeyed her body's command to push her tongue forward and taste his intoxicating flavor. He was both sweet and spicy, like a vintage port wine, and Bree could not get enough. Her mouth explored and searched for a more potent source of her craving, and she lingered upon feeling the pulse of his neck on her tongue. The increased heat intensified the sensation in her mouth, and she lightly sucked at his skin to take in as much as she could.

Another groan began to sound, but it became a humorless chuckle – a deep, throaty reverberation. Riley gently pushed on her shoulders, and Bree sat back with a bemused frown.

Riley smirked and regarded her with a raised eyebrow. "Determined to ensure I keep you in my employment, Ms. Tanner?"

She froze with uncertainty and could only wait until he continued.

"You may be more tenacious than I assumed," he speculated with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Be careful not to exceed your purview."

Bree nodded and quickly stepped to her feet. She turned to put distance between them, but his hand closed around her wrist and stopped her. Riley also stood, and then he took her chin in his other hand. Tipping her face upward, he stared searchingly into her wide brown eyes for a long moment.

"Nevertheless, you've succeeded in changing my mind tonight. Come with me."

Bree followed his half-clothed form down the hallway and into a large, elegant master bedroom suite. In contrast to the sharp dichotomous coloring of the other rooms, this suite was bathed in warm, sensuous shades of brown, gold, and cream. A king-sized bed with a tall, tufted headboard in matte gold fabric drew in the eye and served as the showpiece of the room.

Bree moved to the bed and ran her fingers over the smooth duvet. She exhaled a shaky breath and turned to face Riley. It was time to honor her commitment, and she would think of nothing but that.

Riley considered her for a moment, then extended his hands to her waist. He grasped the hem of her fitted, off-shoulder black top and pulled it over her head. The style of shirt had not necessitated wearing a bra, and so Bree stood bare-chested in front of Riley for the first time.

His eyes traveled slowly over the creamy mounds as one arm circled her waist drew her into him at a perpendicular angle. The other hand then rose to take a breast gently in its palm. His thumb glided over the nipple several times as his fingers worked together to explore the rest.

Rational thought was quickly abandoning Bree as her nipple hardened under his touch and her previous ache descended to settle between her legs. She bit her lip and tried to keep from moving, but her body defied direction as hips circled in search of relief.

A surprised gasp escaped her as she brushed against the sizable bulge beneath Riley's slacks. She tried to press her side against the hardness, but he turned her to face him again. Before she could make sense of these actions, he unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the floor around her dark stiletto sandals.

Bree's eyes sought Riley's as his hands roamed over the black lace of her boy shorts. When she tried to read his reactions and anticipate his desires, she found only mocking derision in the clouded green depths. Her gaze never wavered as his fingers slid between her legs, but she couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips when his hand rubbed against the wetness in her panties.

Riley smirked at the sound but did not stop his languid stroking. "Are you honestly ready for this, Ms. Tanner?" he goaded. "How old are you again – 18?"

Bree merely blinked in agreement. She knew full well it was a rhetorical question.

"So young to be a man's plaything." He slid his fingers under the lace and ran them over her bare flesh. "To be someone's whore."

The words cut deeply as intended, but Bree didn't flinch. She repressed the shame, as well as the tears threatening to form, and reached out her own hand to grasp Riley's protuberance in her palm. When she pulsed her fingers around him, his own stroking suddenly halted.

"I know what I'm doing," she stated with grim resolve. Her face twisted into its own disgusted smirk, and she brought her hands to his belt buckle. "May I?"

The long moment of silence was pregnant with gravity. Finally, Riley broke their fixed gaze and closed his eyes.

Bree removed the charcoal dress slacks and then crouched down to take off his shoes and socks while he balanced himself on the bed. Still covered by boxer briefs, his erection strained against its confines as she rhythmically stroked him through the material. She could feel him growing impossibly harder under her hand, and the sensation caused a new flood of wetness to spread between her legs.

Without warning, Riley pulled at the delicate lace of her panties and ripped them from her body. He swung an arm under her leg to lift and quickly place her in the bed's center. In one fluid motion, he removed his final article of clothing, pushed open her thighs, and settled between them.

With a chest now heaving with anticipation, Bree clutched at his shoulders as his mouth burned over her skin. He was everywhere: her stomach, her thighs, her neck, her breasts. She had never felt such raw desire, and she writhed in desperation beneath him. Moans slipped unchecked from her throat when he moved up her body and she felt his throbbing hardness against her center. Her hips bucked against him, and she slid her hands up his neck to knot in his hair.

Riley emitted a tortured hiss. He abruptly removed her hands and placed the them above her head. He gathered her wrists in one of his own hands. A thrill of pure pleasure rippled through her body and her back arched off the bed when he finally thrust his hips hard to her.

She wanted to grab at his skin when she felt his entire length moving, but her arms were still held immobile. His head buried into her neck as he took her, and the feeling of his hot breath over the wet trail left behind by his lips caused Bree to cry out in aching need.

At the desperate sound, Riley suddenly stilled and lifted his head. She had closed her eyes, but now opened them to find him glaring at her with an undefinable expression on his face. Bree was startled; the two spent so much time communicating wordlessly in deliberate glances and meaningful stares that she grew anxious upon discovering this new, unknown emotion.

Only the length of a heartbeat passed before Bree found herself being turned over and pulled up on her hands and knees. Without warning, her body plunged forward from the force of Riley's thrust against her. Only the hands that grabbed at her hips kept her from falling forward.

At first, discomfort from the hard pounding prevailed over her body. The way she had been flung into this new position caused the familiar shroud of humiliation to descend, but as she acclimated to this different way Riley felt, the ache of desire again increased. Riley's more frequent grunts of concentration and pleasure served to intensify the coiling bubble of pressure that was growing between her thighs. She braced against his onslaught of thrusts, and as they came quicker and harder, Bree moaned loudly and pushed back against him.

Her arms began to shake as the bubble was close to bursting from pressure. If she could just get a little more, if she could just inch a little closer to the edge…

Bree suddenly pitched forward as her hips were released and a long, deep groan reverberated in her ears. Dazed and disoriented, she fell to the bed while hearing the noise of skin moving rapidly against skin and then a choked cry of relief. She slowly pushed herself to a sitting position.

Riley had dismounted the bed and was wiping his hands with the discarded boxer briefs. He walked to an open door leading to a bathroom as Bree gaped in disbelief.

He paused at the threshold but didn't turn around.

"I assume you can see yourself out?"

Riley entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

* * *

**To answer a question I've received a few times: Sometimes Bree's thoughts are Bella's, and vice versa. However, Bella does not always realize which is which! The challenge (and mystery) is for the reader to try figuring out when this happens.**

**Poor Bree (and Bella)! We know Riley got his happy ending. What do you think - did Edward?**

**I included links to Riley's penthouse in my profile. I'll also try to keep it updated with new chapter posting date estimates. You can also follow me on Twitter at winterhorses.**


	15. Chapter 15 - In Transit

**Important note: As mentioned, this was one-shot that took on a life of its own. I had never intended to probe deeply into the characters' background stories. I chose "Romance & Drama," and I would like to keep that category, but there will be some angst coming up in a few chapters. I don't want to reveal the nature of the angst yet, but if you are worried I might address an issue sensitive to you, please PM me. **

* * *

"Cut. Let's take 20 while I review what we've got," Alice announced. Her voice echoed throughout the stage and left a fractured illusion in its wake. The crew immediately sprang into action to prepare for the next take.

The director stepped into the bedroom set as Edward returned from his mark in the master bathroom. "Bella, I like the massage improv – keep it," Alice commented in a quieter voice. "The pantry-ripping thing was good, too, Cullen. Let's hope we don't rack up the take count of that move. I'm not sure how many extra pair wardrobe brought along," she chuckled. "Since you're already undressed, we'll start with the bed sequence. Get yourselves ready while I visit video village." She nodded to a small collection of playback monitors and left them.

Lauren rushed toward the large bed, and Bella gave the pale blonde a quizzical look as she held out a short robe. It took a moment for the actress to realize she was unclothed. Mumbling a hasty thanks, she accepted the garment and shrugged into it.

Bella retreated quickly to her seat before Lauren had a chance to start talking. She desperately needed a minute to herself.

As inconspicuously as possible, she eyed the set and was relieved to find that the crewmembers were engrossed in their tasks and not looking at her. The full weight of what had occurred settled upon her – just as it had after the office scene – and she felt self-conscious about the erotic show she had put on for the camera.

On top of that mild embarrassment, Bella was physically uncomfortable. Yes, she took pride in her ability to bring a scene to life, but she wished she was not experiencing the same unsatisfied ending that Bree had. Bella didn't consider herself a highly sexual person, but at the moment, she felt like chasing after the man responsible for this frustrated state, pulling him onto her, and demanding he finish what he started – personal feelings aside and onlookers be damned.

Edward. Bella expelled a frustrated stream of air. As much as she hated to admit it, he ignited feelings in her that were new and overwhelming. She supposed it was a good thing there was such an air of animosity between them, or else she might want to orchestrate a campaign to be his next flavor of the hour.

It was bad enough that his physical features were so captivating, but she couldn't help being overcome with desire when he put his hands on her. They moved with an impossible mix of purpose and abandon – as if he was succeeding in holding back a raging beast – but just barely so. And when one of those talented hands dipped beneath lace, her body had no choice but to respond.

However, she considered on further reflection, while Bree was the one to initiate the night's activities, Bella had been solely responsible for ratcheting up the intensity level when she went off-script. Her face burned with heat as she recalled Alice's remark. What had come over her during the scene? The screenplay called for a sensuous massage with her hands, yet Bella also had employed her mouth to work over Edward's body as if he were some sort of frozen dessert she wanted to devour. Yet, it wasn't the actual actions she took that bothered her so much – it was the fact that she lost control while doing so.

Then there was Riley's response. Edward faithfully followed the script when he warned Bree not to overstep her boundaries. But as Bella recalled his eyes' expression during line delivery, she wondered if the message was intended for her as well.

Passing a tense hand over her brow, she tried to dispel these distracting thoughts – they weren't important now. She successfully completed the shooting sequence without hesitation or fear, Alice was pleased with her performance, and her discomfort about being naked on set had nearly vanished. The worst must be behind her now.

Grabbing her shoulder bag, Bella stood to walk to the refreshment table. Her throat felt dry from so much heavy breathing on set. As she made her way there, the dampness still present between her legs made itself known, and she realized a stop in the restroom was required before filming resumed. She picked up a water bottle and headed to freshen up.

Just as she was entering the women's bathroom, Edward pushed through the men's door. Their eyes met for a brief second, and a blush returned to Bella's cheeks. Quickly averting her eyes, she took refuge inside. She tried to focus on her task and dug through her bag to find a pack of baby wipes. It wasn't until she had dried herself with toilet paper that realization struck. She hadn't needed to remove the patch. It must have come off at some point during the scene, and thus a crew member was going to find it as he reset the bedroom scene.

Bella groaned and pressed her palms over her eyes. She had a strong desire to bump her head repeatedly against the wall.

After wallowing a moment in abject mortification, Bella squared her shoulders and resolved to embrace Alice's advice. These things happened, and she would move on from the incident. However, there now existed a dilemma. Should she replace the patch with the possibility of losing another if she became aroused again, or would it be better just to go without? She didn't know if the latter option was even allowed. Bella decided she would put on another patch and try hard to keep her body in check. With any luck, Alice would film tight shots next – with cameras and crew so close, it would be more difficult to get caught up in the moment.

Fortunately for the young actress, that was exactly what happened. After the camera team set up beside the bed, Alice involved herself in every facet of the performance. She had her actors take position and gave precise instruction concerning body part placement and movement. She drew pictures on her clipboard, demonstrated the sounds she wanted to hear, and, at one point, even climbed on top of Bella to show Edward exactly how he was to thrust.

Most of the takes were only a few minutes long, and there was so much choreography involved in each one that Bella did not have to work at controlling her arousal. It couldn't exist in such a technical atmosphere.

However, there was one difficult moment near the end of the day's filming. Alice wanted to try a camera angle that wasn't on the shot list, but she and Tyler, the Director of Photography, didn't agree on lighting setup.

Clad in a flesh-toned G-string, Bella lay face up on the bed, and Edward hovered over her on propped arms while the gaffer took measurements using the light meter. Her head was turned to the side; as a rule, she and Edward avoided each other's gaze and touched as little as possible unless being filmed. However, a slight vibration near her ribs caused Bella to notice that his elbows were shaking slightly. He also was covered in a fine sheen of moisture that wasn't the rosewater/glycerin mist Lauren sprayed to simulate sweat. Edward had spent much of the last 60 minutes in some variant of his current position above her, and Bella imagined his muscles must be protesting.

"You can rest on me if you want," she muttered without turning her head. "I don't mind."

He inhaled slowly, and Bella knew he was considering her offer. She wondered which would win out: his pride or his exhaustion.

"I'm too heavy for you," he quietly replied after a few seconds.

"Please," Bella scoffed. "I'm not some fragile china doll. Though I probably won't like it if your arms give out and you fall on me."

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Edward studying her face. "If you're sure…" he trailed off, then lowered his body onto hers.

She contemplated the feel of his weight and decided it didn't bother her. Actually, she found it oddly comforting - that is, until it wasn't.

His face was now inches away from her exposed neck, and with nothing to do but wait, Bella's idle mind began processing the sensation of warm breath fanning through her hair and damp skin sliding against hers as their chests rose and fell. Even though Bella had been swimming in his scent all day, it suddenly seemed more potent. She became painfully aware of long lines and lean muscles pressing against soft curves.

Her body responded to his intimate proximity, and she was powerless to prevent it. She shifted minutely as her breathing picked up pace and the ache began to build. The temperature suddenly rose several degrees as her heart beat furiously in her chest.

And then she felt it – a rapidly lengthening pressure on her thigh, barely an inch from the apex of her legs. Bella gasped as she clenched her eyes shut. It took every ounce of her willpower to keep still.

Meanwhile, Edward was raising himself off her.

"I'm…dammit…I'm sorry," he whispered in a choked voice. Embarrassment was thick in his voice. "That's never – "

Bella didn't know if Edward intended to finish the statement; Alice barked out her instructions, and within minutes, the cameras were rolling again.

-o-o-o-o- OSC –o-o-o-o-

After a covert nod of congratulations from Alice and a quick stop in the restroom to don her own clothes, Bella fled Stage 16 as soon as she could. Her body ached, and she was positive her brain had gone on vacation to another continent a while ago. Even though it was only five-thirty, Bella wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep for 12 hours.

On the ride back to main building, she checked her phone and saw a text from Angela. It had been sent five minutes ago.

_Surprise for you in the dressing room._

Bella smiled tiredly. She hoped the surprise consisted of a quick meal and her PJs.

What waited for her in the dressing room was not food or clothing, but it certainly was a surprise.

"Demetri!" A pang of guilt jabbed her. She had forgotten all about their dinner plans.

"Hey, Bella." He put down a magazine and rose fluidly from the couch. Bella walked into his waiting arms, which immediately embraced her in a warm hug. "Surprise."

She chuckled into his shoulder. "You are one. What are you doing here?"

"Other than my obvious goal of sneaking around to catch you unaware, I had a meeting at the studio about an upcoming film job. I thought I'd hang around and wait for you."

"I'm glad you did, thank you." Bella stepped back. "I just need to gather my things, and then we can go. I put your address into my car; it looks like it should take about 20 minutes?"

Demetri nodded. "As long as the traffic's not too bad…" His words died off as Bella tried to cover a huge yawn. "Are you up for this tonight? I mean, I really want to see you, but it looks like you're about to fall over." He cupped her head and ran a thumb over her cheek.

Bella leaned into his hand. "I'll be fine. I think a change of scenery will help me wake up."

Before she could move, Demetri pulled her close. "Maybe this will help, too?" He brought his mouth down to cover hers.

The kiss started sweetly, but when Bella wrapped her arms around his waist, their lips moved more urgently against each other. Demetri slid his hands down to clutch her hips and pulled until their bodies pressed flush together.

There was a knock on the door.

Bella assumed Angela came to say goodbye. She turned her head so that Demetri's face was now buried into her neck.

"Come in, Ange!" she called.

"Isabella?" It was a masculine voice.

Bella's eyes had been closed, and when they opened, she saw the man who had been lying naked on her not 30 minutes ago.

"Edward, hey!" Demetri stepped forward to shake his hand.

"Hello, Demetri."

"What's up?" he asked while curling Bella into his side.

Edward's eyes flashed to the movement, and then he cleared his throat. "I thought I'd drop this off before I left. That's all." He held out a black can to Bella.

She gawked at the Coke Zero before slowly reaching out to take it. "How did -? Uh, thanks." She blinked a few times and looked at him. "Really. It's just what I need."

"It's nothing." He faced Demetri, and Bella could see cloudiness in the green eyes. "I'm glad I ran into you. You're both welcome to stop by my place tonight. Usual time – ten to two."

"Thanks for the invite, but we already have plans." He squeezed his arm around Bella.

"Maybe next time, then." Edward shrugged and glanced at his castmate. "I hope you have a nice night."

Bella was so dumbfounded she could only stare at the soda in her hand and nod in response.

"Thanks. I'm sure I'll see you again soon," Demetri said as Edward left the room. He placed a kiss on the top of Bella's head. "Are you ready to go?"

-o-o-o-o- OSC –o-o-o-o-

Bella tucked her bag under the seat and tried desperately to ignore Lauren.

"Can you believe it? I've never ridden in First Class before!" She took the seat directly across the aisle from Bella. "Although, it looks like the only difference is a wider seat. Oh wait! A leg rest comes out when you recline. That's nice!"

Wanting to use headphones as an excuse to avoid conversation, Bella made a show of plugging the set into her iPod. Before she could put them over her ears, however, Lauren directly addressed her.

"I didn't see you at Edward's on Friday. Did you go?"

"Uh, no."

Lauren smirked knowingly. "Had a hot date? You could have brought him along, you know."

Bella said nothing, but Lauren continued unfazed.

"You missed everything! I stayed until security kicked us out, but there was _someone_ who didn't get the boot. Guess who! Guess!" Lauren's seat vibrated from the uncontained excitement of its occupant.

Bella had no desire to hear anything about Edward's party or his sleepover guest. She glanced over her shoulder and noticed the flight attendants were preparing to close the exit doors for departure. The seat beside her remained empty, and she wondered what had happened to Jessica. Another sweep of the First Class section revealed that Edward wasn't aboard, either.

Lauren followed Bella's eye movements, and she let out a shriek.

"Oh my god! Both Jessica and Edward aren't here! I'll bet he…"

A commotion in the jetway right outside the airplane door distracted Lauren. Both girls turned to see a flustered Jessica rush onboard.

"We're sooo glad you made it." Lauren smiled deviously.

The curly, brown-haired girl barely had time to take her seat before Lauren pounced.

"We thought you might be flying up with someone else. Perhaps on a private jet or something." The disappointment in her voice was obvious.

Bella refused to be associated with Lauren's speculative gossip. "Lauren, I thought nothing of the kind. Jessica's business is her own."

The plane lurched a few times as it began to taxi to the runway.

Jessica shot Bella a look of relief, but Lauren was a shark who smelled blood in the water. She giggled almost hysterically. "Come on! It was a perfectly reasonable thing to assume given her new relationship."

"There's no relationship," Jessica hissed in agitation.

"Well, you can't deny that you _had__ relations_ with him," Lauren prodded. "Everyone saw you go upstairs at the end of the party. You've got to spill – how was he?"

A number of emotions expressed themselves on Jessica's face. Bella read the anger, disappointment, and humiliation that fought for dominance in her eyes.

"He was…fine. Good." Jessica's eyes were downcast, and she spoke hesitantly. "It was great."

"Fine? Good? You can't seriously use those words when talking about sex with Edward Cullen! Did you stay all night? I've heard he kicks girls out as soon as he can. When did you leave?"

"I said it was great!" Jessica spat. "We, uh, stayed up most of the night, and then I…told him it was fun and, um, left in the morning."

"Ooou, nice! But we need more! I've never been able to get any juicy details about the sex! You won't let us down – right, Jess? Are you going to see him again?"

Apparently, Jessica reached her limit of tolerance. She managed a haughty sniff and crossed her arms. "I do not kiss and tell, Lauren. And I'm not going to say anything else."

Lauren pouted. "Since when? You can't blame a girl for wanting to know what hot animal sex with Edward Cullen is like. If it had been me, I'd be announcing it over the airplane speakers right now. Of course, I'd make it so good that he'd be the one singing _my_ praises!" Another giggle fit was cut short when she surveyed the cabin again. "There's still the mystery of why he isn't here. Can you at least tell us why he's not flying over with us?"

The surprise on Jessica's face was quickly followed by a look of relief. "Why would I know? I'm not his PA. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm really tired." She pulled a sleep mask over her eyes and fell silent just as the plane started its acceleration down the runway.

Bella saw her opening and took it. "I'm pretty worn out, too. I think I'll catch up on rest while I can." Before Lauren could protest, she placed the noise-canceling headphones over her ears and let her eyelids fall closed.

The statement was true – Bella was exhausted, and her sleep deficit just seemed to be getting larger. She wanted to make a dent in it over the weekend, but the opposite had occurred. Dinner at Demetri's house had been wonderful, and thanks to Edward's surprising gift of caffeine, Bella perked up enough to enjoy a simple but delicious meal of pasta primavera. Afterward, they put in a movie under the pretense of watching it, but instead, a heavy petting and make-out session ensued. At midnight, goodbyes were exchanged with promises to call during the week Bella would be in Chicago.

Bella longed to spend Saturday morning in bed, but packing and preparing for the trip took precedence. She dragged herself into the closet and packed her suitcase. The task lasted nearly twice as long as it should have because she kept losing her focus. After struggling to get her luggage closed, she gave up and took a nap. Twenty minutes into sleep, her phone rang. It was a wrong number, and even though Bella was still painfully groggy, she lay in bed and tried unsuccessfully to fall back asleep for another half hour before calling it quits.

She had told Ben and Angela she would drive them to the airport that evening but instead decided to have a car service take them. They were flying to Chicago early, and in addition to spending some time on the town with her boyfriend, Angela would prepare for Bella's arrival and upcoming hectic week.

It promised to be an extremely busy six days as the cast and crew had to complete all of the on-location filming before returning to LA. The majority of the scenes included Bella in some way, and in them, Edward usually shared the screen with her. At the thought of her co-star, Bella huffed sleepily. Until Lauren had brought up the party, she hadn't allowed him to enter her mind since he left her dressing room on Friday. After their intensely intimate interaction on set and then his perplexing gift of her favorite soda – how had he known? – she didn't know what to think about him.

Her 'relationship' with Edward was akin to a rollercoaster ride, and she had no idea if they were going to be up or down the next time they came together. At least she only had one more sex scene with him, and that wasn't until after the Chicago trip. Bella sighed in relief as sleep began to pull her under. It had to be relief she felt – no other emotion made sense. They had passed the halfway point in filming, and soon, except for promotional requirements, she would be free of his presence in her life. Her final thought before sleep took her was that she would miss Edward and all his eccentricities when he was finally out of her life.


	16. Chapter 16 - Chicago, Part 1

**As always, thanks so much for the reviews! I haven't gotten to respond to all of them, but I appreciate every one!**

* * *

Bella looked out the van's windows as it navigated the busy downtown Chicago streets. It was her first time in this city, and she wished there was more free time in her schedule. The unfamiliar sights and sounds were calling to her, but as it was, she barely had enough time to review the script and get sufficient rest.

The main cast members lodged at The Peninsula hotel in the heart of the city, and many of the shooting locations were just over a mile away. Bella enjoyed walking and barely would have raised her heart rate on a trip to the Montgomery Ward Building, the setting of Riley's penthouse. However, the actors' contracts stipulated that they must be chauffeured to and from film sites while in Chicago.

In less than 10 minutes, Bella safely arrived at the penthouse building. Her solo scenes would be shot first, and then Edward would join her in a few hours. They also had some sequences with minor characters and extras, but hopefully most of the day's filming would be completed by early evening.

Bella hadn't seen Edward in Chicago yet, and she was anxious to discover which one of his many personalities would appear today – would it be the cocky playboy, the angry enigma, or the considerate colleague? Or even a side of him she had never encountered? She still couldn't understand why it mattered so much to her, but she genuinely hoped he would be civil.

Bella's scenes proceeded smoothly, and before long, the van drove up to let Edward out. She watched him touch base with Alice, Peter, and Tyler before he made a "last looks" call with Lauren, who checked over his hair, makeup, and wardrobe one final time.

"Good morning, Edward," Bella murmured as he joined her at their first mark.

"Isabella," he greeted in an equally low voice. His green eyes flashed to hers and then to the building entrance - the location of their second mark.

Without trying to be obvious, she glanced at his face and noticed he appeared to be calm, yet focused. Bella decided to test her luck.

"The shot list looks fairly straightforward today," she commented.

"Mmm." Edward hummed noncommittally.

There was a moment of silence. Bella felt disappointment creep in, but then he quietly spoke again.

"That's a good thing; Alice's clipboard wouldn't stand a chance against concrete sidewalks," he quipped with the hint of a wry smile.

Although surprised at his witty remark, Bella managed to school her expression and nodded in agreement.

"Truth," she deadpanned.

Their first sequence was simple: walk together across North Michigan Avenue and through the lobby door. At this point in the movie, Riley and Bree were beginning to realize their amorous feelings, and Edward played the perfect 'Riley-falling-in-love' character. In one form or another, his physical contact with Bella never ceased through the entire hour of filming. He wrapped his arm around her waist, or placed a hand in the small of her back, or simply held her elbow with fingertips.

The next film sequence took place in the lobby, and the crew quickly set up in the new location. It wasn't until Lauren pulled her away for a touchup that Bella realized she and Edward had remained touching, even between takes. After being so close to him, the absence of his presence felt wrong and uncomfortable.

The film team disrupted the lobby's normal state for about thirty minutes to get the needed shots. After a costume change for Bella and Edward, all the crew waited their turns to ride the elevator to the 19th floor.

The Montgomery Ward Observatory had been converted to the penthouse in which the fictional Riley resided, and its current owners had agreed to allow filming on the 2,000+ square foot rooftop terrace. The camera and lighting teams organized and tested their equipment, and then Bella found herself leaning against a tan brick parapet with white stone railing. Pleasant breezes fanned across her face and played in her long hair as she looked out into the city and over the green of Millennium Park.

She waited rather anxiously for the action call, although she somewhat embarrassed to admit the reason for her impatience. Less than a minute after the clack sounded, she knew she would feel one hand reach around her body and another lift the hair off her neck. Soft, warm lips would place sweet kisses on the skin just under her ear, and once again she would drown in the dizzying scent. Merely the thought of what was to come caused her thighs to rub against each other.

Bella took a steadying breath but could not calm the rising heat in her core. All of the scenes she shared with Edward that morning had highlighted Riley and Bree's developing relationship, and Edward seemed to be embracing that increasing intimacy even after the cameras stopped rolling.

Bella didn't know the impetus behind Edward's changed behavior, but she found their new relationship to be very appealing.

Unfortunately – or fortunately, depending on which perspective she chose – rooftop filming wrapped quickly, and Bella's pleasurable torture was over. Yet another costume change took place, and then she rode the elevator back down to the lobby to wait while Edward took part in a few scenes that didn't include her. Angela stood ready with a packed lunch. She accompanied Bella to a quiet corner in the lobby to watch the scene.

Bella mindlessly nibbled on her sandwich as she studied Edward's easy grace in front of the camera. She had to marvel at how he conveyed so much with the subtlest of gestures or expression. He could do more with the raise of an eyebrow than some actors could when jumping all over the stage. Even motionless, he emanated a presence that enthralled and captured an audience's attention, heart, and soul. His kind of talent wasn't something that could be learned; he was a born actor.

The next location was across the street in Millennium Park. This sequence proved to be more difficult to shoot. The afternoon summer sun shone brightly, and the beautiful park teemed with those wanting to enjoy the day. The crowds provided a realistic, organic backdrop, but they were also unpredictable and sometimes disruptive. The film crew drew enough attention on its own, but when Bella or especially Edward was spotted, the cameras flashed, greetings were cried out, and determined fans tried to get as close they could. The film's security team - headed by a tall, formidable man named Jasper - was comprised of four individuals today, and they earned their pay that afternoon. Jasper liaised with two city policemen, and the six of them managed to keep crowd under control.

As cameramen danced around them, Bella and Edward strolled side-by-side past the Crown Fountain, held hands through the Lurie Gardens, and paused by the Cloud Gate sculpture – a large, sleek silver piece of art nicknamed "The Bean" for its resemblance to a huge coffee bean. They were embracing under The Bean's dome-like structure when a loud, irritated voice rang out.

"Edward! Edward Cullen! Get your ass over here!"

There was an increase in noise as the gathered onlookers searched for the cause of the disruption.

"What the hell?" Alice stormed. "Cut!"

Bella searched the perimeter of crewmen circled around the sculpture and saw Jaspers lean, yet muscular body blocking a tall blonde woman from approaching the actors.

Edward, for his part, frowned deeply and clenched his hands into fists.

"What's wrong, _cousin_? Too busy playing pretend to deal with real life? Or death?" The blonde's ringing words cut easily through the rising din of the crowd.

"Dammit. Rosalie Hale." The clipboard slammed to the ground, and one of its corners broke off. Alice stomped over to the blond woman.

Despite the gravity of the situation, Bella had to stifle a giggle over the clipboard's damage. She could hear irritated muttering from Alice, but Rosalie continued in the same thundering voice. "I don't care if you're in the middle of shooting. He won't answer my calls, he's been here since Saturday without coming by the house, and I'm not waiting any longer!"

"Cullen!" Alice snarled. "Take care of this! I'd appreciate if you could handle it quickly. And quietly." She glared at the growing crowd and multitude of camera phones. "That goes for you, too, Ms. Hale."

For a moment, Edward seemed as though he wasn't going to move, but then he sighed angrily and walked toward Rosalie.

"Five minutes," Alice hissed as she left them.

Bella couldn't make out any of the harshly whispered conversation, but after a flurry of livid gesticulating and vicious scowls, the tall blonde whirled away and left the area. Several wide-eyed stares followed her departure, but Alice quickly brought the team back to task.

Other than a tightening around the eyes, Edward seemed to have recovered from the encounter with his cousin. Bella was wildly curious but knew it would be pointless - not to mention rude – to ask about it. Still, she felt compelled to say something about what just transpired.

"Are you okay?" She tentatively placed a hand on his arm.

He stared at it for a moment and didn't reply. Bella started to feel awkward and removed her hand, but he continued to look his arm. She couldn't decipher the expression now on his face, but it seemed pained.

"I'm…fine," he managed and then withdrew into himself until action began again.

Edward remained subdued until the working day ended around 7 p.m. Without exchanging a word, the two actors climbed into the van. At Peter's direction, Jasper accompanied them.

Bella was lost in thought during the quick ride back to the hotel, and she hopped out of the vehicle before Jasper could exit first. A surprised yelp burst from her mouth when she immediately was swept into the air.

"Silver Bells!"

Jasper readied himself to tackle the man, but Edward grabbed his arm.

"You have _got_ to stop doing that! Can't you ever act your age?" Bella laughed breathlessly as Emmett held her off the ground.

"Act my age? Not in my nature." He set her down and winked. "Besides, I'll take any opportunity to piss Eddie off."

Bella looked over her shoulder to see Edward glowering at them. Jasper narrowed his eyes at Emmett and didn't relax his tense stance.

"For once, it's not you, Emmett," Edward growled and began walking to the hotel entrance. "What I'm upset about is your bitchy girlfriend."

"You mean _your_ cousin and _your_ publicist? The one who's taking care of _your _father?" Emmett guffawed. He held out arm to indicate Bella should proceed ahead of him. Jasper trailed behind to keep an eye on all of them.

"Drop it, Emmett," Edward hissed. "I'm not doing this here." He glanced at Bella.

"Look at you with all the secrets! Everyone knows your dad is sick. Everyone can guess you're not a big family man. But no one actually cares, you conceited prick," chuckled Emmett.

They walked through the lobby and waited at the elevator. Emmett turned to Jasper. Even at 6'3", the security chief still stood two inches shorter.

"I'll deliver these kiddos to their rooms." He placed a friendly hand on Jasper's shoulder.

Jasper frowned. "I'm sorry, sir, but-"

"Name's Emmett. I'm the underappreciated agent of this beast, and the secret lover of this beauty." He cuffed Edward in the head and then blew a kiss to Bella.

"Uh, if you say so, sir. Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan? Will you need anything more from me or my team this evening?"

Edward shook his head once, and Jasper looked to Bella for her response.

"Not tonight, Jasper. Thanks for your help today, and we'll see you tomorrow." She smiled warmly. Edward wore a conflicted expression as he mumbled his goodbye.

The elevator pinged, and its door opened. The three stepped onto the elevator, and Jasper stood just outside to ensure no one else entered. With a final grin for the security chief, Bella slid a card into the panel and punched the button for the 17th floor.

Emmett did not want to waste a second of their ride up together and began talking before the door slid shut.

"So Tinkerbella, how do you like the Grand Suite? Sorry I snatched the Peninsula Suite for my boy." He gave her a light nudge in the ribs that almost knocked her off balance. "If I had met you before contract negotiations, he would have gotten the crappier room, I assure you."

Bella's eyes widened. "Are you crazy? The thing is ridiculous! Two bedrooms, 2.5 baths, a study, a dining room…it's as big as the house I grew up in!"

Bella had been taken aback when she first set foot in the opulent suite. She had never seen such lavish hotel accommodations and immediately insisted to Angela she didn't need so much space. Angela, however, informed her that the Grand and Peninsula Suites were the only two rooms that could be blocked off from the rest of the hotel to guarantee privacy and security.

Emmett flashed her a dimpled grin. "Get used to it, Superstar Bella. You're A-list now, and this movie is going to keep you there. Hell, you'll probably be the one in the super suite next time. Then it'll be you who gets the outdoor Jacuzzi, private exercise room, and sleek baby grand!"

Bella gaped at Edward, and then she witnessed something she never dreamed to see.

A tinge of pink spread over Edward's cheeks.

"Shut it, Em. You really should see someone about your verbal diarrhea," he muttered while staring at the ascending numbers display on the panel.

Emmett didn't appear to register Edward's comment as he moved on to his next topic, which was addressed to Bella.

"What're you doing for dinner? Why don't you let Ed treat us to room service in his royal palace? My dearest lady gave me strict instructions to yell at him for a few minutes, but I can save that for an after-dinner treat. Did you bring a bathing suit? You can relax in the Jacuzzi!"

Amazingly, Edward's blush deepened. Bella saw the tension in his rigid bearing and thus turned to Emmett with a sardonic smirk.

"Thanks, Em. It's so kind of you to pimp _Edward_'s dinner money and hot tub to me, but I have a few things I need to do before bed."

The elevator dinged and opened. As Bella stepped out, Emmett blocked the door with a large hand.

"You mean a few things like…phone sex with a certain young Greek American?"

"Emmett…no!" Bella sputtered.

"Deny all you want, I know the steamy truth." He waggled his eyebrows. "Send lover-boy our hugs and kisses!"

Bella rolled her eyes as Emmett brought his hand back inside the elevator. "Goodnight!"

The last thing she saw before the door slid closed was the scowl on Edward's face.

-o-o-o-o- OSC –o-o-o-o-

After a very enjoyable room service dinner, Bella did call Demetri - although not to engage in any sort of suggestive conversation. They chatted easily about their respective days and what the rest of week was expected to bring. With a promise to call back in a few days, Bella ended the call just as a knock sounded on her door.

There were only a few people who had access to the 17th floor, and she couldn't imagine why any of them would stop by her room unannounced. A squint through the peep hole showed an unusually somber Emmett standing outside her door.

"Hey," Bella greeted as she let him in. "What are you doing here? How did you get on this floor?"

A smirk broke through his serious expression. "No one can deny my charm. I'm also not above using my status as Edward Cullen's agent-slash-PA to get favors."

Bella frowned in bemusement. "I'm not sure which surprises me more: that it was so easy for someone to get around the security measures or that I didn't know you were Edward's personal assistant."

Emmett grinned sheepishly. "What can I say? I don't like putting 'Rich Boy's Bitch' on my business cards. And don't worry about your safety. Your big bro's got you covered." He put an arm around her shoulders as they walked to the suite's living room.

A comforting warmth spread through Bella's chest. "I'm your little sis, huh? I think I like that." She took a seat in an armchair, and Emmett sprawled out on one of the two couches.

"What brings you here? You looked upset when I answered the door."

"Yeah, about that." His brow furrowed. "Let me jump right in. How well do you know Ed? You guys are friends, right?"

Bella honestly didn't know how to answer that. Their relationship had such a rocky start, and although he had stated that they would never get along, there were his odd kind gestures – a ride home, a can of soda, the agreeable day they just shared.

She gave it her best attempt. "I think we're on decent terms for the moment. Why do you ask?"

Her friend closed a fist over his mouth a few times. "Something's different about him these days, and I think you might a big factor in the change."

Bella narrowed her eyes at him. "O-kaaay. Firstly– different good or different bad? And secondly – wha?"

"I haven't figured out yet if it's good or bad. It's good if you can help me…us." Emmett's eyes suddenly darted around the room. "Do you have a few minutes? Are you comfy?"

By this time, Bella was completely puzzled. "I'm fine, Em, but I'd love to know what's going on." She had never seen Emmett act this way, and it was starting to concern her.

He sat up a little straighter and took a deep breath. "Before I talk about what's going on now, I need to tell you about the Ed I've always known.

"I first saw him at BU where I was finishing up my dual degree MBA/MS in Media Ventures. Both my parents are in the biz, and I practically grew up on movie sets. I had always planned on being involved in the film industry.

"Anyhow, Eddie was generating a lot of buzz about his role in _Blasted_, so I checked out a performance. Right away, I knew he was wasting his time in college. My mom had just signed on to be an Associate Producer for _Winter Horses_, which was in the casting phase. I sent her a bootlegged video of Ed's performance, and she wanted me to bring him to LA right away.

"When I talked to him, he basically told me to fuck off – except he said like three words the entire conversation. So of course I made the travel arrangements, and the next day I wrestled him – literally - into a cab." Emmett winced in remembrance. "That little bastard is deceptively strong. I had to knock him unconscious just to drag him to the cab stand. Lucky for me, it was late, and the cabbie thought he was drunk."

Bella gasped, and Emmett gave her an unrepentant grin.

"What? Sometimes sacrifices have to be made for art. Anyhow, he was a completely different when he came to. Like a good boy, he followed me into Logan, got on the plane, and didn't say a single thing until we got to the hotel room in LA. He asked for the audition script and from that moment on, Ed was the cocky asshole the world has come to know and love."

"And now?" Bella prompted after Emmett sat lost in his thoughts for a minute.

"Up until the audition for this movie, he's been as constant as a law of physics. He's the perfect playboy – well, except for one thing. He never goes after women." Here Emmett scratched his chin. "I asked him about it once, and he said it was pointless to go to the trouble when he already had a line of willing ladies. But now that I think about it, I've never seen him actually advance anything, either. They hit on him, they feel him up, and he just goes along with it. I'm not sure if that's him being lucky, lazy, or what. Hmm." Once again, Emmett fell silent.

Bella gave him a few more minutes to consider whatever was on his mind, but then she pressed on. He still hadn't gotten to the point of his visit, and she didn't like the unpleasant feelings she experienced when hearing about Edward's sexual exploits.

"So what's different?"

"On the surface, not much. But I've known him for eight years now. I think I'm the closest 'friend' he's got – if you could use that word with us. Like I said, he's an arrogant ladies' man who I always thought was fairly shallow and boring. You can tell by the way he approaches his characters' portrayal that he's a smart fella, but if it wasn't for that, I would think he didn't have much going on upstairs. He just went with the flow and wore that damned smirk of his. But now all of the sudden, he's as moody and spastic as a PMS-ing girl. No offense."

Bella rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help commenting. "He's always been that way around me."

"Exactly! It's like one minute he's his normal slick self, and the next, he's pouting or raging or being all intense. Other than when he's in front of a camera, the Edward Cullen I know does not do intense."

It was Bella who now needed a minute to process what she heard. Emmett watched her carefully as she considered his words.

"Okay, let's say for argument's sake that I have something to do with the differences you've seen. I still don't understand what's going on."

"Well, to begin with, I wanted to let you know that - for whatever reason - you affect him. I'm not sure if it's a good or bad thing yet, but I think you should be aware. Honestly, Little Bell, if I didn't like you, I'd be dying to use you as a lab maze and run experiments with Eddie being the rat. But I don't want you to get hurt, and there's never been more than a one-night deal with Edward's girls."

Indignity flashed across Bella's face. "I will _never_ be one of 'Edward's girls,' and there's nothing _he_ can do to hurt me. His idea of a good time and mine don't mesh."

"That's what I'm trying to say! I'm beginning to believe his ideas, as you put it, are changing. Simply put, I think he likes you."

Her face reddened.

"I'm sure you're wrong about that," she stated, although the words didn't come out as certain as she had wanted. Her mind replayed Angela's similar conjecture about Edward's feelings. Bella squeezed her eyes shut and wagged her head as if to physically rid it of thoughts.

"It's a moot point, regardless. I'm seeing Demetri, and I really like him."

Emmett gave her a genuine smile. "Don't forget who set you two up. I'll be happy to sing at your wedding – just tell me the date."

"Of course, big bro." Bella had to chuckle at her crazy friend and couldn't resist playing along. "I already had you down for a poem reading, though."

He laughed, but his somber mood returned quickly.

"I do have a request. I understand it's asking a lot, and I'm probably taking advantage our new sibling status, but I've got to try…for Rosie's sake."

Bella was a little bit hesitant and a lot confused. "Rosie? As in, Rosalie the yelling woman who disrupted filming today?"

He smile proudly. "That's my girl!" Then he glanced at his watch and grimaced. "-who will have me by the balls if I don't get back soon. Here it is in a nutshell. You know Eddie's dad has cancer, right?"

Bella nodded sadly.

"I don't know all the gory details, but he had his stomach removed a week after the diagnosis, and now he's on chemo to fight the cancer that had spread to his liver and lymph nodes. He and his brother Carlisle, Rosie's dad, had some sort of falling out like twenty years ago, but Carlisle took a leave of absence and came to Chicago when he found out about the cancer. I guess Eddie Senior doesn't have anyone else.

"Rosie can't stand Senior, but she'll do anything for her dad, who is freakin' awesome, by the way. She's busy as hell with her PR company, but she came up to be there for Carlisle.

"Ed, on the other hand, has only seen his father once – the day after he ran off the set. Rosie said the two Eddies have never been close, but Senior wants to reconcile or something. He's been asking for Ed to come by, but the kid is blowing him off. It was bad enough when he took off for Boston right after seeing his dad, but it's like a slap in the face that he's in the same city and still won't visit. Senior's in a bit of a time crunch, you know?"

Bella didn't want to think about Charlie being in the same situation, but she was certain she would drop everything to be by her father's side.

"I don't see how I could help. I'll do whatever I can, though," she said mournfully.

Emmett bestowed on her the most hopeful, puppy-eyed look she had ever seen. "Could you try talking to Edward? See if you can get him to at least see his dad, even once? Carlisle thinks it would improve Senior's quality of life to make peace with his son, Rosie wants to help her dad, and I would do _anything_ for my woman. That's why I'm asking you. I know it's a shot in the dark, but it's my next-to-last idea. If this doesn't work, I'll try knocking him out again, but he's gotten a black belt in Taekwondo since last time."

"Emmett, I don't think-"

He enveloped her hands in his and blinked his hazel eyes pathetically. "Please…little sis?"

Bella snorted. "Save your theatrics," she said dryly. "I'll do what I can, but I think you overestimate my influence. I hate to jeopardize Edward's newfound affability toward me, but it is a worthy cause."

Emmett grabbed her in one of his signature hugs. "Thank you, Bellsie! I knew you were a good egg the moment I saw you." He stood up and walked to her door.

"Oh, and I took the liberty of giving your card access to Eddie's floor and vice versa. Ya know, if you want to go up there to have late-night meaningful conversation about familial duty and all."

"Not tonight. I need to prepare for tomorrow."

"But soon?"

"Soon," she confirmed, and they exchanged goodbyes.

Bella promptly banished all thought of Edward, Emmett, and their situation as soon as the door clicked shut. She snuggled in her luxurious king bed with her script sides and devoted the next hour to memorizing her lines and visualizing the next day's scenes.

Just before shutting off the bedside lamp, she heard the muted strains of piano music from the floor above. Bella tiredly smiled to herself. Edward's suite must have come with a really nice stereo system because she could feel the subtle vibrations of the piece's lower notes throughout her body. The beautifully stirring melodies of Chopin's _Nocturnes_ gradually soothed her to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17 - Chicago, Part 2

If Bella had woken up Tuesday morning in an animated world, cartoon birds would have been chirping in harmony and woodland creatures would be frolicking about the room. Warm sunlight shining through a large bedroom window woke her early, but she was well-rested following a delicious night of sleep cocooned within the silky high-count sheets. After a satisfying stretch, Bella hopped out of bed, quickly made it out of habit, and padded into the marble bathroom.

Because she had a good two hours before needing to meet the van, she indulged in a jetted bubble bath while watching the TV mounted above the tub. With such high spirits, however, she couldn't stay motionless in the water for long. The day was calling to her, and her body tingled with pent-up energy.

Bella placed a food order before throwing on a pair of worn denim shorts, a comfortable fitted tee, and sandals. Filming today would take place in Millennium Park, but due to the more complex shot sequence, small tents would be available for dressing and makeup.

Her room service breakfast was a light but satisfying meal, and the cappuccino Bella had ordered was made in front of her. A waiter rolled in a silver cart that held an espresso machine and proceeded to prepare a cup that rivaled the cappuccinos she had sampled in Italy. Upon tasting the perfectly readied beverage, she moaned in contentment.

Perched on a leather chair, she sipped her drink and flipped through a bundle of envelopes that had been delivered with her breakfast. Business-related correspondence comprised the bulk of it, but there was also some fan mail in the mix. Angela - and Bella's previous PAs - regularly forwarded most of it to her publicity agency, but the actress herself liked to answer a handful of random letters each week, if time permitted.

A quick glance at her phone showed fifteen minutes until she was scheduled to depart the hotel, so Bella decided to reply to one piece of mail before heading to the lobby. She blindly reached into the pile, but when inspecting the chosen letter, she realized it wasn't hers – the envelope was address to Edward Cullen.

With those extra minutes on hand, Bella decided she would make use of Emmett's unauthorized card-tampering effort and personally deliver Edward's misdirected mail. Her bubbly mood persisted, and she hummed a jovial tune as the elevator rose to the 18th floor. Envelope in hand, she knocked on his door.

There was a thump, a muffled curse, and the sound of shoes on a marble floor. The suite door flew open.

Bella was greeted by the sight of messy bronze hair tufting out of a tee shirt's neck hole and a hard, well-defined but absolutely naked torso.

"Dammit, Emmett! I –"

Edward's emerald eyes widened when his head poked through the shirt and he realized it wasn't his agent standing outside the door.

"Isabella!" he exclaimed and hastily pulled the shirt on all the way.

Bella, feeling downright mischievous this morning, smirked at his surprise. "Morning, Edward. I hope I haven't caught you at a bad time."

"What? No! I, uh…" He paused and took a breath to center himself. "How can I help you?"

With a broad smile, Bella held out her delivery. "This was mixed in with my mail. It's addressed to you, though."

Edward stared at the envelope and then took it sluggishly as if his mind was functioning at a beat slower than usual.

"Oh, okay." He placed the mail on a small table by the door. "Thanks for bringing it by."

Wearing a somewhat befuddled expression, Edward glanced at Bella and appeared to be thinking hard about something.

Bella returned his gaze, but the look on her face was one of barely disguised amusement. In addition to Edward's perplexed countenance, his hair was wildly tousled from dressing, and quite a few strands poked out in odd directions. She bit her lip to keep from giggling.

"Do you want to finish getting ready? I'll wait, and then we can go down together." She suddenly barked out a laugh. "Down together to the van, I mean!" If she hadn't been in such a silly mood, she would have blushed crimson.

Apparently, her Freudian slip went unnoticed because Edward just ran a hand through his hair and nodded.

"Okay. I need two minutes." He turned on his heel and left Bella standing at the door.

With unabashed curiosity, she took a step inside. The furnishings were similar to hers, but the presence of the baby grand piano added a distinct elegance to his suite. The shiny black surface begged to be touched, and Bella heeded its call. She crossed the gold-hued living room to the beautiful instrument and lovingly trailed her fingers over its sleek curves.

"I'd like to hear you play sometime." Edward's soft voice originated from a small hallway leading to the bedroom.

"You really wouldn't, trust me," laughed Bella. "It's been over a year since I last played, and even then, I think it was a poor rendition of 'Heart and Soul.'

One corner of Edward's mouth curved upward, and she was treated to the most adorable crooked grin. It was an expression Bella had never witnessed on his face, and she suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to hug him.

Instead, she returned his smile. "Ready to go?"

Once they entered the elevator, Edward addressed her. "I apologize for earlier. Obviously, I thought Emmett was at the door. He has a bad habit of showing up when and where he's not wanted."

"I am becoming familiar with his bad penny tendencies," Bella replied wryly. She briefly considered mentioning last night's conversation with his agent but decided the elevator wasn't an appropriate venue for such a conversation. She opted for a change of topic.

"Today's filming should be fun. I love being outside, and we're having luck with this perfect weather."

"I'm looking forward to the picnic scene," Edward quietly remarked.

Bella glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. His voice had been nonchalant, and he was staring straight ahead, so she assumed his was a generic comment. Still, she wondered if he anticipated any specific portion of the scene more than the rest.

-o-o-o-o- OSC –o-o-o-o-

Bree could barely contain the multitude of emotions swelling inside her. It was difficult for her to believe that this day was one in _her_ life. She was accustomed to bad things happening…

Last week's events had shaken her up – the long hours, James' sexual advances, Riley's kiss. Especially Riley's kiss.

She had felt so confused and disheartened when he abandoned her in the storeroom. Somehow, she managed to perform her serving duties and maintain a professional appearance, but the façade had crumbled the instant she closed the door to her tiny room at home.

Bree knew she was steadily falling for Riley. Her longing started the day they met. Initially, she reveled in his physical attractiveness and appreciated the power he commanded in the business world. As they spent increasing amounts of time together, however, she realized he was so much more: honest, just, passionate, loyal. The most pleasant surprise was his patronage of the arts. All of Chicago admired Riley Biers for his business prowess, but most didn't realize how much he did behind the scenes in support of museums and theaters.

All of these qualities pulled Bree under a little deeper, and their incredible sexual compatibility made him impossible to resist. When Riley began acting as if he might regard her more than just an employee, her heart soared in hope. Their long discussions and relaxed walks in the park caused her to believe they were growing closer, but then she was shattered when he pushed her away in the middle of their kiss. After he canceled the following Tuesday's rendezvous, she feared their relationship had been irreparably broken.

When he instructed her to meet at their favorite tree in the park, Bree was terrified the entire arrangement would be called off. Yet, he greeted her with a broad smile and a picnic basket. She was so nervous she could hardly eat, and after getting a good laugh at her expense, Riley finally took pity and wrapped her in his strong arms. Conveying their feelings without saying a word, the two clung to each other for a long time before returning to the meal.

Now Bree rested against their tree and held Riley's head in her lap. With eyes closed, he hummed in contentment as she ran her fingers through his unruly hair. Truly, she could spend all day with her hands buried in the silken bronze waves.

That particular desire would not be fulfilled this day, however. One hand was halted when Riley gently clasped it in his own and brought her wrist to his lips. Pressing a soft kiss on the skin there, he turned to his side and then began sliding his mouth up her arm. His movement lingered at the inside of her elbow, where his tongue reached out to slowly caress the sensitive area.

Bree's free hand was still entwined in Riley's hair, and when his tongue's strokes came longer and more forceful, her fingers tightened around the strands in her palm. She summoned all of her willpower to keep from pushing him down and straddling his body in this very public place. Her tenuous grasp on control nearly fragmented when he looked up from beneath his long lashes. Green eyes locked on brown as he replaced his tongue with lips and began to suck her delicate flesh into his mouth.

Hot stabs of desire coursed between her legs. Riley circled his tongue over the mound of skin held firmly in his lips, and her core pulsed with aching need. Bree resisted the torment for as long as possible, but something within her snapped. Her ensnared arm curled around Riley's head, and its hand joined with the one already in his hair to pull his face to hers. In compliance, he pushed up to sit in front of her.

They exchanged meaningful stares for a long moment and then moved together as if of a single mind. Lips met hesitantly at first – asking and answering unspoken questions upon their reunion. When the desired replies were given, mouths opened and tongues surged against one another. They tasted and explored. They swirled and plunged. They demanded more.

Riley pitched forward to push her against the rough bark of the tree. One of Bree's hands clutched at the ground as she steadied against his insistent force, but he was not to be denied. He rose up on his knees and leaned closer until his chest hovered just over hers. All the while, their mouths were frantic in their movements as teeth tore at lips and tongues battled for dominance. A slim hand sharply twisted and tugged bronze hair; strong fingers wrapped themselves in long chestnut locks and pulled downwards.

Bree released a breathy moan in pleasure, and Riley took advantage of the slight reprieve from her attack. He encircled her upper body with an arm and lifted her away from the tree. A shift in his position indicated the intent to lay her on the ground, and he just had begun to lower his body when something smacked into the tree above their heads.

"HEY!"

A strident female voice cut through their lustful fog.

The nearly-spent roll of gaffer's tape bounced off the tree's trunk and hit Riley on the back. He slowly withdrew his lips from Bree's, and the two looked around them.

Crew members stared – most were caught up in quiet astonishment, but some chuckled to themselves. Alice stood about six feet away and wore a blank expression.

Reality steadily set in as Bella and Edward exchanged glances. Both read shock, confusion, and embarrassment in the other's eyes in the few short seconds before their practiced composures took control. Edward returned Bella to a sitting position and rose to his feet. He reached down a hand and helped her up.

"Such an amazing thing to see actors who are so immersed in their roles that they lose themselves in a scene," Alice projected loudly enough that the crew members could hear. She was smiling, but Bella knew it was forced. "It's such a rare thing these days. As artistic as that was, however, I need you guys to dial it back for the next take."

Alice had been marching over to her two leads while she talked. Upon reaching them, her pleasant features darkened, and she shot a meaningful glare at each in turn. "Can you handle that?" she asked in a low, menacing voice only they could hear. "Be glad the public was blocked from entering this area. Although the backlash from that little incident would be great for movie publicity, I have a feeling neither of you would enjoy it." Alice stomped away before they could respond.

Bella's eyes met Edward's again, but this time she could tell all emotion had been hidden behind a wall of indifference. Hoping her own game face was as securely in place as his, she returned to her seat on the picnic blanket. Later, she promised herself. She would analyze this mess – but as always, it had to wait until later.

-o-o-o-o- OSC –o-o-o-o-

Bree rested against their tree and held Riley's head in her lap. With eyes closed, he hummed in contentment as she ran her fingers through his unruly hair. Soon, however, one hand was halted when Riley gently clasped it in his own and brought her wrist to his lips. Pressing a soft kiss on the skin there, he turned to his side and then began sliding his mouth up her arm.

As warm lips brushed their way to her bare shoulder, Riley pushed up to sit in front of Bree. His body inclined towards hers, and their mouths were about to unite when a harsh laugh stopped them short.

Riley spotted the figures of James, Laurent, and another man a few yards away. He sprang to his feet and pulled Bree up behind him. The unknown man was tall and burly with black hair, and his small beady eyes squinted in dangerous anticipation.

"What do you want?" Riley snarled. His tense body was balanced on the balls of his feet in preparation of an attack.

James lazily held his arms open in a gesture of peace. "Mr. Biers – can I call you Riley? – I have a business proposition for you."

Riley's glare darted repeatedly to each of the men. "I'm sure a person like you can have nothing to interest me."

"Really? You don't want information on Marcus? My mistake."

Bella's close proximity allowed her to see the twitching muscles behind Riley's jaw. His hands balled into fists and then relaxed.

"What do you know about Marcus, Mr.-?"

"You can call me James," he sneered. "I know plenty about your former Zenith manager who embezzled tens of thousands of dollars right under your nose. I know where he's hiding, and I can tell you the location. I also know things you don't – like the fact that he ran a prostitution ring out of Zenith using your own club staff. And listen up, because here's the big one." James beckoned theatrically to Riley and made a show of looking over his shoulder. "Marcus is so pissed at you he's planning to have a few of his girls accuse you of sexual assault. I can give you their names," he whispered loudly.

Although Riley's face was frozen in shock, his body trembled from undeniable rage. When he finally could speak, his words emerged slowly from his mouth in strained tones.

"What do you want?"

A frenzied, covetous light gleamed in steel gray eyes. "I heard this interesting little story about how a certain Bree Tanner devised an ingenious way to help her father out of his debt. If I give you this information, then _you'll_ be in _my_ debt. As payment, I want…her." James lustfully eyed Bree's body up and down.

"FUCK YOU!" Riley roared. He lunged, but the burly stranger was faster. The dark-haired man stepped in front of James and launched a heavy fist into Riley's face.

"Riley!" Bree gasped and reached forward to steady his staggering body. Riley shook her off and threw his arms protectively behind him.

James merely laughed at the attempt. He nodded to Laurent, who held out a white business card. It was blank except for a single handwritten phone number. Riley quickly glanced at it but made no move to take the card.

"I always get what I want, and at the moment, the thing I most desire is to see you hurt." James cocked his head to the side and smirked. "I'm being extremely generous in letting you choose the manner. However, your time is limited; Marcus soon will be instructing his girls – some of _your_ current and former staff – to go to the police. You have three days to decide if you want the information I have. Call Laurent, and he will arrange the transfer of…goods." James licked his lips as he leered at Bree.

"Never," Riley spat furiously.

With an untroubled shrug, James nodded to Laurent, who pocketed the card. "Suit yourself. I'll enjoy watching you on the news."

As soon as the three men turned on their heels and walked away, Riley pulled Bree in a desperate embrace. He laid the side of his head on top of hers and nuzzled his cheek into soft chestnut hair. "Everything's going to be alright, baby."

Bree heard his comforting words, but she couldn't believe them. She knew that in her life, good things didn't survive.

-o-o-o-o- OSC –o-o-o-o-

The ride back to the Peninsula didn't take nearly long enough for Bella. She hadn't had time to recollect - much less analyze - the earlier unscripted kiss, and she certainly had no idea when, how, or even _if_ she should discuss the incident with Edward. At least private conversation between them wasn't feasible in the van; she and Edward were joined by Jasper, another security team member, Max, and Caius – who played James – in the back of the van. Brady, who acted as the burly henchman, rode shotgun.

Relaxed chatter passed between the vehicle's occupants as they unwound after the long day.

"Anyone want to hit Shanghai Terrace with me?" Max inquired. "It's supposed to be the top Chinese restaurant in the city, and we don't even have to leave the hotel."

"I'm in," replied Caius.

"Do you mind if Quil comes? We don't have any plans for dinner yet." Brady's partner was staying with him at the hotel.

"The more, the merrier," Max answered, and Caius nodded in agreement.

"What about you, Bella? And Edward?" Brady called out from the front.

Edward carefully watched Bella as she smiled sweetly. "Thanks for the invite, but I'm exhausted. My plan is to get in bed early tonight."

Max, with whom she shared the back row, nudged her in the side. "Come on, Bella," he urged. "Just a quick bite?"

She shook her head and laughed. "You already used that line on me the first week of filming, and we didn't leave the restaurant until after 11!"

Caius, who had been a part of the sizeable dinner group, chuckled in remembrance. "Good point, Bella. I'm so glad my scenes didn't film until weeks later. I would have been hurting with an early call the next day."

"Yeah, like I did," Bella grumbled teasingly.

"Whiner," Brady joked back. "So, Edward?"

"Thank you, but I can't tonight." He didn't provide a reason, but no one pushed the issue.

As the van stopped in front of the hotel, Max nodded to Jasper and his teammate. "You guys are welcome, too. Off the clock, of course!"

Everyone began filing out onto the sidewalk, and Bella didn't hear their replies from the back of the van. She guessed that they accepted the invitation when the entire group, minus her and Edward, said their goodbyes and walked away.

"After you." Edward politely held the lobby door open and waited for her to enter.

They had almost arrived at the elevators when a breathy voice called out behind them.

"Edward! Sweetheart, I've been waiting for you all afternoon!"

Bella turned to see a tall, statuesque woman who was one of the most beautiful she had ever encountered. Long mahogany locks flowed around her shoulders and partially hid one of her sapphire blue eyes. Clad in a low-cut red top and the smallest of miniskirts, she sauntered toward them on spiky four-inch heels.

Once again feeling an odd prick of jealousy, Bella frowned and glanced at Edward. What she saw caused a breath to catch in her throat.

His face had drained of all color, and his chest heaved in quick, shallow spasms. The muscles of his arms and legs were contracted and seemed to hold him immobile. Most shocking, however, was the completely panicked look in his eyes. Bella had spent so much time looking into and reading them that she realized he was close to falling off some kind of dangerous precipice.

Almost instinctively, she took a half step in front of him and addressed the incoming brunette.

"Hello! I'm Isabella Swan. Did you need something?" Her voice was falsely bright.

The gorgeous woman stopped and raised a perfectly manicured hand to her mouth. "Isabella Swan! Oh my goodness, it's so nice to meet you! My name is Heidi Fischer. How are you on this beautiful evening?"

Bella stepped even further away from Edward as she offered her hand to Heidi. "The pleasure is mine. I'd love to stay and chat, but unfortunately I'm very busy at the moment."

"Oh, I understand completely," Heidi gushed. "Do you mind if I give you my card? Perhaps we could get together sometime."

"Perhaps." Bella accepted the pink-hued card. "Well, I hope you have a wonderful night. Please excuse us."

Before Bella could move, Heidi glided around her and beamed at Edward, who was still frozen in place.

"I'm sorry, but I must speak to Edward. To my _boyfriend_," she emphasized. Her voice had suddenly gained a threatening overtone. She reached forward as if to caress his cheek, but he jerked backward as if burned.

Heidi's eyes darkened. "Edward, you _must_ talk with me. We have important things to discuss."

It was obvious Edward couldn't handle being near this woman right now, and Bella knew she had to act. With a gentle but firm arm, she drew Heidi to her side and donned her most convincing face.

"Oh, Heidi, I'm sure Edward would love to talk to you right now, but he and I were just about to rehearse our scene for tomorrow. You see, we're filming –"

Heidi eyes brightened, and she emitted a quiet squeal of delight. "I know! You're on location here in Chicago. I can't wait to meet everyone and watch you film!"

"Well, then you must understand how vital it is for Edward to be prepared, and we don't have much time left tonight. I'm sure he'll get in touch with you as soon as he has a chance."

The darkness returned in Heidi's expression as she stared at Edward's shaking form, but she spoke with an innocent voice. "You know, he might not have my number. I, uh, changed it recently, so it's new." She thrust another pink card into Bella's hand. "Just in case."

"Of course," Bella replied smoothly. Her face remained open and friendly even though she wanted to grimace at the terrible attempt to lie. "Since you're here already, why don't you stop by the Shanghai Terrace and have a drink or two. I'll call and tell them to charge it to my room."

Heidi looked hesitant, so Bella made an educated guess and then added, "I think some of our castmates are having dinner there. Perhaps you could find them."

As Bella had speculated, Heidi's eyes lit up at the mention of other celebrities. She made as if to leave but then turned and stared ominously at Edward. "I know you haven't forgotten. I'll be expecting your call…soon."

As soon as Heidi walked out of sight, Bella tentatively reached out to Edward, whose eyes had clenched shut. He didn't resist her, nor did he respond, either. She surveyed the immediate area and thanked their amazing luck that none of the passing hotel guests had taken notice of their presence. As soon as she could guarantee a private car, she grabbed the gym bag Edward had dropped by his feet and guided Edward into the elevator. Her card's ability to allow her 18th floor access came in handy once again as she swiped it through.

Once they were alone, Bella felt her worry threaten to overtake her. She had no idea what was wrong with Edward, much less how to help. Currently, her only plan was to get him to his suite.

There was small snag in achieving her goal. When they stood in front of his door, she realized his card key wasn't in the gym bag. A quick scan of his jeans revealed its outline in a back pocket. Bella requested he hand it to her, but he only squeezed his eyes tighter and shook his head rapidly.

"Edward, I'm going to get the key out of your jeans pockets, okay?"

There was no response, and his head hadn't stopped moving back and forth. Bella wondered if he even registered what she said. Trying not to startle him, she slid a hand around his waist and deftly plucked out the card.

Finally, they entered the suite, and Bella made the quick decision to take him to his room instead of the sofa. If he fell asleep, the bed would be far more comfortable than the Victorian-style couch.

As soon as she helped him sit on the bed, Edward drew up his feet onto the mattress and tucked his face between his knees. His arms rose to cover his head, and suddenly his upper body shuddered as if wracked by great sobs.

Bella had been reaching into her own bag for her phone to call Emmett when she felt the bed shake. Fear clawed at her heart as she leapt onto the mattress and wrapped her body around as much of him as she could. Her ability to reason absented itself, and the only thing she could do was cling onto his shaking form and hum nonsensical words of comfort.

Time lost meaning as she held him, but eventually his movements quieted. Edward released a long quivering breath and slowly his bunched muscles relaxed. Bella felt him grow heavy in her arms, and soon she realized he had fallen asleep.

As carefully as possible, she eased him down onto the bed and then removed his shoes. There was no way to get the covers completely over him, though. After brushing a light hand over his forehead and down his arms, she noted that he seemed fine without the sheets.

It was dark now, but street lights shone through the curtains enough that she could make out his features in the dimness. Furrows lined his forehead, and even in sleep, his eyes were clamped tightly shut. His mouth had fallen open, and Bella resisted the intense urge to place a reassuring kiss on the lips she knew to be soft and warm.

Exhaustion had claimed her own body, and so she lingered only a minute longer before easing her way off the bed. Bella had opened only a small space between them when he turned over and took hold of her waist.

She froze in position. "Edward?"

"Please…" he murmured. His eyes were still closed, and Bella couldn't tell if he was awake or not.

"Please what, Edward?" she asked in a whisper.

Strong arms pulled her close, and she hardly resisted. Her eyelids felt leaden as she struggled to keep them from falling.

"Bella…stay…"

The words acted as a command, and lulled by his deep, steady breathing, she slipped into a dreamless sleep.

When Bella startled awake some time later, she was groggy and disoriented. A glance at the bedside alarm clock showed a time of 4:12 a.m. She blinked in the darkness and slowly realized two things.

She was in Edward's bedroom. And she was alone.

"Edward?" she called out. Her heart began racing from worry as she scrambled off the bed.

Bella ran from room to room while shouting his name, but he wasn't anywhere in the large suite. Anxiously, she returned to the master bedroom. After more carefully surveying the room, she noticed his shoes and gym bag were gone – as was his key and one of the two pink business cards she had dropped beside the bed.

Bella sank down onto the carpeted floor in temporary defeat. She didn't know what was going on between Edward and Heidi, but it obviously wasn't good.

* * *

**I live for reviews! :)**


	18. Chapter 18 - Chicago, Part 3

**I've had quite a few requests for an EPOV. I just _can't_ yet, but I did post a short outtake of Ch17's Picnic Kiss from Riley's POV. Better than nothing, I hope?**

* * *

"Someone had better be dead or dying."

The sleep-tinged voice on the other end of the call was not happy.

"Um, is Emmett McCarty available?"

"No."

"Is this the right number? I dialed it off his card…it's important."

"Who the hell is this?" Deep, muffled sounds could be heard in the background.

"It's Bella Swan. I'm calling about…Edward."

"Edward? Damn." The voice immediately became alert and professional. "This is Rosalie Hale, his publicist. Where are you, Bella?"

The background rumblings increased in volume, and Bella now could make out Emmett's groggy bass. "Ed? Lil Bell? What's going on, babe?"

Bella heard Rosalie shushing and then expectant silence. She tried to keep her tone as steady as possible. "I'm in Edward's suite. Last evening, a woman named Heidi Fischer approached him, and he became extremely distressed. I brought him here, and he eventually fell asleep. I did, as well, and when I woke up just now, I realized he was gone. He had been in rough shape, and I'm worried that-"

Rosalie interrupted. "I need to talk to you in person. I'll be on my way in five minutes. Don't leave the suite, and don't speak to anyone."

Indignant at the publicist's rudely assuming tone, Bella found it difficult to remain dispassionate. However, she preferred to address such issues in person. "I'm returning to my room now, and you can call me at this number when you arrive at the hotel. I'll meet you on the 18th floor."

"Fine. Thirty minutes," Rosalie snapped and then hung up.

Bella stared at her phone and then huffed. "I shouldn't be surprised, I suppose," she muttered to herself. "She _is_ Edward's cousin." Grabbing her bag and heading to the door, she shook her head. "How in the world does Emmett put up with both of them?"

The first thing Bella did when she returned to her suite was take a hot shower. As the streams of water laved her tense body, she tried to make sense of the past 24 hours.

One of the leading items in the queue for mental analysis was that runaway picnic kiss. Bella knew a line had been crossed today, and the resulting problem needed to be handled immediately or it would spiral out of control. The pull she felt toward her costar became stronger the more time they spent together, and to make matters worse (for her), his overall attitude seemed to be improving. She kept catching glimpses of an intriguing, rarely-seen side of Edward Cullen, and so far, she really liked that side.

If she was brutally honest with herself, Bella would admit to being worried about her feelings toward him and her actions in front of the camera. It was one thing to be kissing and touching because of screenplay, but yesterday, she and Edward had taken those actions outside the confines of a script. Consequently, all previous onscreen intimacy was brought into question.

So then, had she cheated on Demetri?

He and Bella had not discussed the status of their relationship, but she felt it was implied they were dating and seeing each other exclusively. Bella enjoyed spending time with him, and even though they still were getting to know one another, she believed their fairly laid-back personalities worked well together.

The difficult question was whether she should mention her concerns about the attraction she felt toward Edward and disclose their kiss. Actually, it wasn't a question; Bella knew she should if desiring an honest, trustworthy relationship between Demetri and her. What puzzled her was a reluctance to broach the topic with him. She couldn't figure out a reason for it.

Before she could move on to her thoughts about Edward and Heidi, her phone buzzed with a text message from Rosalie, who was waiting in Edward's suite. Bella turned off the hairdryer and secured the twist of her hair in a clip.

His door was open when she reached the 18th floor, so Bella walked in while announcing her presence with two quick taps on the frame. She closed the door and approached Rosalie, who was pouring herself a cup of fresh coffee from the in-suite brewer. The tall blond looked up at Bella and raised an empty cup.

"Want one?"

Although the offer was nothing more than common courtesy, Bella felt a little surprise at the gesture. It seemed out of character for the hard-edged woman to be polite.

"Please."

Rosalie heard the disbelief in her voice and smirked. "I'm not a complete bitch _all_ the time, Bella. A shockingly large portion of the day, yes, but not always. Cream, sugar?"

Bella gave her a tiny smile. "A little of both."

After handing over the prepared cup, Rosalie chucked a thumb in the direction of the living area. "Let's sit. Have you talked to anyone else about Edward's…disappearance?" They settled in the armchairs.

"No. I only called Emmett's number and talked to you."

"Good. Fewer people in the know means less damage control later on. So what happened last night? Details, please."

Bella recounted the meeting with Heidi and handed over the business card. Rosalie examined it with a furrowed brow.

"Did you find out how they know each other? Why she wanted to talk to him? Anything useful at all?"

Bella regretfully shook her head. "She was specifically vague, although she hinted that her meaning was clear to Edward. I wouldn't say she is the most intelligent person I've ever met, but at the very least, Heidi is manipulative, vain, and unscrupulous."

"And Edward reacted strongly to her? He seemed to be having a panic attack?"

"I personally don't have experience with the phenomena, but based on what I've heard about panic attacks, his behavior fit the description. Once we reached his bed, he then looked to be having some sort of emotional breakdown or release. I couldn't see his face until after he fell asleep, and while I don't think he was crying tears, it sounded as if he was sobbing." Bella felt her own eyes prick at the memory.

Rosalie, however, appeared unmoved. "What time do you think he fell asleep?"

"I really have no idea, but probably between ten and midnight. I was tired and not paying attention to the time."

A ping from Rosalie's phone prompted her to look at the screen and then move to the door. She opened it to admit Jasper.

"Morning, Ms. Hale," he greeted. "Ms. Swan."

"I contacted Jasper on the drive over," Rosalie explained to Bella. She followed Jasper to the living room, reclaimed her seat, and motioned for him to sit on the couch.

"I spoke with the hotel staff," Jasper began. "Mr. Cullen had the pool and men's lockers opened at 2:30 a.m., and he used those facilities until four. At around 4:30, he exited the building from the lobby. Management is still questioning the staff, but none they've spoken to has seen him return yet. I tried his cell on the way here, but the call went straight to voicemail."

Bella glanced at the wall clock. It was now 5:28 a.m.

"I can't put off informing Alice," Rosalie grumbled. She moved her finger over her phone and tapped at the screen. "On the slightly positive side, Edward didn't have many scenes scheduled for today."

She dialed and waited but had to leave a message when Alice did not answer.

"Jasper, can you try her room and have her call me if she's there? Also, are you available to me for the rest of today?"

He nodded. "I can put another one of my guys on the film security team. Your retainer agreement takes precedence."

Rosalie sighed wearily. "Well then, you know the drill. Keep me posted." When Jasper left, she picked up her cup for a refill. "How about you, Bella?"

"No, thank you." Her own cup was still half full. "Edward likes to swim?"

Rosalie snorted. "I don't know if he _likes_ to. Other than acting, girls, and parties, I can't think of anything he truly enjoys. Honestly, I'm not sure about those three, either."

Bella chewed her lip in thought. "Do you know – or can you say – why he seems so…tormented?"

As Rosalie rejoined Bella, she carefully appraised the young actress. "Emmett likes you a lot, and he told me that he spoke with you a little. Now, he believes you to be trustworthy, so I'm sure you will keep all personal information to yourself. Yes?"

"Of course."

Although her features were arranged in a scowl, Rosalie seemed satisfied with Bella's promise. "Before Edward worked on this film, I never would have labelled him as 'tormented.' I've known my cousin since the day he was born, though I really never spent much time with him as a child. I'm five years older, and other than our families, we didn't have anything in common.

"Vaguely, I recall him being very sensitive and crying often. My father could tell you more – he spent a lot of time at Uncle Edward and Aunt Elizabeth's after my mom died. I went with him, of course, but I usually ran next door to my friend's house as soon as we arrived.

"When Aunt Elizabeth died, my father and Uncle Edward had some sort of confrontation, and the two of us left Chicago shortly after her funeral. I didn't have any more contact with my cousin until he joined me in Boston before starting his freshman year at BU.

"It was my final year as a grad student, and I had a townhouse in the city. My uncle shipped Edward off to stay with me the day after he graduated high school." Here, Rosalie shook her head and scoffed. "I'll never forget that pathetic sight when I opened my door and found him standing there with long hair almost completely covering his eyes and in baggy clothes that were falling off his scrawny body.

"I cleared my schedule for the next day, and at 7 a.m., we were in my gym's swimming pool. He could barely handle fifteen minutes that day – I think he managed one and a half laps, possibly two. After a session with my hair stylist, who almost burst into tears when she saw the demented mop of hair she had to work with, I spent the rest of the day replacing the thrift store rejects he tried to pass off as clothes.

"For the next two months, I made him come to the gym with me at least five times a week and got the right food in him. By the time school started, he had filled out pretty well."

Bella fought back a grin at the thought a gawky young Edward. She would pay to see pictures of that.

Rosalie continued. "But even though he looked different, his personality never changed. The whole summer, Edward said maybe a handful of words a day. When he wasn't doing what I told him, he holed up in my guest room. My friends would come over and if I kicked him out of his room to socialize, he'd just stare at the floor and occasionally mutter short replies if anyone tried to start conversation. I'm not sure what his life was like during that span of over ten years when we were apart – and he never answers when I ask – but it seemed like he was only going through the motions of life.

"I didn't see Edward again in Boston after he moved on campus for school. I was busy with completing my degree, and to be honest, I didn't care much. I figured I had done the best I could, and that was that. His movie deal that year shocked the hell out of me. I don't how the kid who rarely spoke became an actor, and that's another thing he doesn't talk about."

Bella was captivated by Rosalie's story. She just had learned quite a bit about Edward, and yet there seemed to be more unsolved mysteries than ever . Another question formed on her tongue, but Rosalie's phone rang before she could ask it.

"Hello? Alice? What?" Rosalie suddenly pulled the phone away as a loud rant blasted in her ear.

Bella couldn't make out the words, but it was obvious Alice was on the warpath.

Rosalie attempted to stay abreast of the conversation. "So Jasper told you…yes, I know...you have? That's…I see…I'm sure she can." She glanced at Bella from the corner of her eye. "Okay, I'll tell her. Yes, we'll have him there, I prom-…yes, I understand, tomorrow is…no, he doesn't expect that…I'll pass that on…okay, I'll let you know."

Rosalie rolled her eyes at the now silent phone. "If you didn't catch all of that insanity, Jasper updated Alice on the situation, and she has already rearranged the scene list for today. You might want to give your PA a call to give her the heads up to check her email. The bad news is that you're about to have a really long day. Feel free to smack Edward for that later. The good news is that your Saturday has become open unless something else happens between now and then.

"The rest of her tirade was for my dear cousin, but the general idea is that if he doesn't make the concert scene shoot tomorrow, he will never work in film again – nor will he be able to father children."

"Oh." Bella winced at the threat.

An alarm went off, and Bella realized her 6 a.m. alert was sounding.

"I need to get ready, but thank you for talking with me this morning. I wish I could do more to help."

Rosalie's dark blue eyes softened. "You've done so much already. We appreciate it." There was a beat of silence, and then she smiled an odd half-grin. "Why don't you stop by my uncle's house for dinner on Saturday? He's in the hospital all weekend, but you can meet Carlisle and be antagonized by Emmett."

"Well, I-"

"You know once I tell Emmett, he'll hound you until you agree."

A reluctant chuckle signaled Bella's surrender. "Okay. Text me the details."

-o-o-o-o- OSC –o-o-o-o-

No one had ever seen Alice so furious for so long. During the grueling 12 hours of filming, she made three crewmembers shed tears – including one very large, grumpy-looking man. The tiny director yelled, flung her arms about, slammed her clipboard, and criticized constantly. Whether she deserved it or not, Bella seemed to be Alice's favorite target for day. Once, the actress even was blamed for a boom malfunction. When shooting finally wrapped just after 8 p.m., Bella was one admonishment away from becoming Crying Team Member #4.

She barely could drag her weary body into her suite and was contemplating sleeping on the uncomfortable couch when she heard a soft knock on the door. If it hadn't been only a few steps away, Bella would have feigned ignorance.

When she pulled the door open, however, the sight of Edward Cullen managed to wake her a bit.

"Isabella, I-" he began but then took in her disheveled appearance. "You look terrible!"

Bella grimaced and held back the overwhelming urge to stick out her tongue.

"No, I meant you look tired!" he rapidly backtracked. "You look great, but tired…which is my fault." He scowled at the floor and then tentatively raised his eyes to hers. "I hate to ask, but I can't let this go until tomorrow. Do you have five minutes? I promise to be quick."

"Sure, come on in." She unsuccessfully tried to stifle a yawn. "Have a seat."

Edward scanned the suite as he walked over to an armchair. "I like what you've done to the place," he said quietly with a smile.

Bella forced up an eyebrow. "Really? That's what you open with?"

His hand started to rake through his hair but stopped halfway through. "Yeah, that was pretty bad. I'm not very good at this." He tugged on the fistful of bronze.

Her eyes flicked up to the errant hand. For some reason, it bothered her. Then again, everything that wasn't a bed happened to bother her at the moment.

"Not good at…what?"

Edward released his hair to shove both hands into the pockets of a black hoodie. Inhaling deeply, he tried again. "Thank you for last night. I don't know what would have happened had you not been there when she…" He trailed off and closed his eyes as if in pain. "It isn't something I even want to imagine. You were…just..." He shook his head. "Thank you."

It always knocked Bella off-balance to see Edward in any state other than his usual composed one. "I'm glad I could help," she murmured as he lifted a hand to his hair again. On impulse, she added, "I'm always happy to help a friend."

His fingers froze mid-tug as bemusement settled over his features. And once again, mild annoyance sparked within Bella when his hand tangled among the strands. She tried to keep a neutral face while reaching over to pull it out.

"Remind me to steal a stress ball from Alice. You could use one. Such nice hair doesn't deserve that kind of abuse." She combed down one particularly rebellious tuft with her fingers.

Edward sighed heavily, and it was Bella's turn to be puzzled. She wasn't expecting that sort of reaction to her teasing. She tried to read the emotion on his face, but all she could define was resigned determination.

"I don't want to take too much of your time. I just needed to say thank you for everything, including helping me to my room." His gaze settled on the patterned carpet. "I'm sorry about the way I left without word this morning. That was rude, especially after all you did. I hope – very much – that you can forgive me."

"Of course! I could never - " Bella paused to carefully choose her words. She joined in Edward's absent-minded perusal of the floor. "I don't know who Heidi is or her relationship to you; it's nobody's business but your own. However, seeing her obviously had an impact on you, so it's understandable to need some regrouping time. You weren't rude this morning – you were normal."

A mirthless chuckle sounded deep within his chest. "Normal. Right." Although sarcastic and mocking, his tone contained an undercurrent of pain.

"Edward -" Bella began, but he cut her off by quickly rising to his feet.

"I should go. I need to read over tomorrow's scenes, and you still look tired…but not terrible, of course." He attempted to smile, but the effort came up short.

Bella accompanied Edward to the door, but just before he could reach out for the handle, she stepped in front of it. Surprised, he stared at her in a questioning manner.

"Edward, I know we didn't have the best start, but I _would_ like to consider you a friend. Please know that you can come to me at any time, for any thing," Her deep brown eyes shone with sincerity.

He regarded her in silence for a moment and then nodded. From the conflicted expression on his face, however, Bella doubted he would ever take her up on the offer. She stepped away from the door so that he could exit.

Edward began to stretch his arm toward the handle, but then he turned and took her hand.

"Isabella, what you said – it means a lot," he said softly.

"Bella," she murmured. "My friends call me Bella."

For the second time, she was treated to the sight of his lopsided grin. "Goodnight…Bella."


	19. Chapter 19 - Chicago, Part 4

Even with the large facilities at Jay Pritzker Pavilion, Bree had to wait in line for the ladies' restroom. There were four sets of restroom around the Pavilion and the adjacent Great Lawn, and half its stalls in the one she entered were out of service. Rather than try a different location, Bree decided to be patient.

Of course, she could have taken Riley up on his offer to use a backstage restroom. His company, RAB Holdings, sponsored a series of concerts in Millennium Park, and thus he possessed unrestricted access to the Pavilion. Bree had considered the idea, but she didn't want to interrupt Riley's conversation with a group of his associates.

Finally a stall opened for Bree. She conducted her business, and just as she was about to unlock the door, she heard a familiar voice near the sinks.

"Did James or Marcus contact you yet?"

It was Becca, her friend and coworker at Solstice.

"No, not yet. I hope they don't choose me. I mean, I've only seen the guy once." Bree didn't recognize this voice.

Becca sighed unhappily. "I'm sure I'll be the first one on the list. I mean, i-it was me who told James about her."

Bree's body abruptly tensed and froze as if icy water had been thrown onto her.

"You were just trying help. You couldn't have guessed he'd use her like that."

"If I'd have known, I never would have-"

"You never would have _what_, Becca?" Bree gained control of her limbs and shoved the stall door open.

Becca caught her reflection in the mirror, and her mouth gaped in horror. "Bree!"

After glancing around at the other occupants of the restroom, Bree stepped close to Becca. "Talk with me outside for a moment," she growled and put her hand on the short, curly-haired girl's arm. Becca allowed herself to be guided out of the restroom. Her blonde friend followed with a nervous expression on her face.

"What is going on? What did you tell James? How do you even know him?" Bree hissed when they reached a secluded corner of the vestibule.

Becca's eyes were wide and glistening with tears. "I'm so sorry, Bree! James was nice to me, and we got together a couple of times. I didn't know he and Marcus worked together until after he got kicked out of Solstice. He waited for me after work and told me about the plan against Mr. Biers. He said something about making Mr. Biers look bad so you wouldn't want him. I know I promised you not to say anything about your deal, but I thought James would forget about Mr. Biers if he knew you were only with him for money."

Bree gasped and tightened her fingers around Becca's arm. "It's not like that anymore!" She leaned into her friend's ear. "Becca, I'm in love with him," she whispered.

"Oh god, Bree!" Panic and shame raced over Becca's face. "I'm so sorry! I had no idea. I thought you couldn't stand him! And when he dragged you away after he attacked James…I wondered if…I was worried. I thought he was hurting you…I…" Tears flowed freely from her eyes.

With a sob of her own, Bree threw her arms around Becca. "I understand. You were trying to help me. Don't worry. I'll figure something out." She glanced at the blonde girl standing a few feet away and frowning heavily. "What did you mean by hoping he didn't choose you?"

Becca attempted to answer the question. "This is Katie, and she works at Equinox. She-"

"Becca, shut up!" Katie's words vibrated with outright terror. "You can't say a word to anyone. Marcus would…he might…" It seemed the frightened girl couldn't bring herself to contemplate the consequences. "You don't know what he's capable of!"

"There's got to be something I can do." The color suddenly drained from Bree's face as she considered a possibility. "There is something. James already offered to go against Marcus. Riley would never accept…but I could."

Now it was Becca who reached out to her friend. "What are you talking about? Whatever it is, you can't trust James! He'll use you just like he used me. You have to stay out of this!" But she could see in Bree's lifeless eyes that a decision had already been made.

"No. It's too late," Bree whispered resignedly. "I involved myself the day I approached Riley. And now…" Trapped in her thoughts, she stared at nothing.

Katie and Becca exchanged worried, helpless glances. They both began talking to Bree in an effort to change her mind, but she didn't hear them. She was too busy working out the details of her plan.

-o-o-o-o- OSC –o-o-o-o-

Bella wove her way through the filming crew and up the stairs to the Pavilion's main level. Upon reaching the top, she again marveled at the sheer number of extras who were seated in front of the stage. Hundreds of men, women, and children filled brick red chairs, yet they still occupied less than a quarter of the Pavilion's 4,000 fixed seats.

She walked over to a section blocked off for cast and crew and flopped in her seat beside Angela, who wordlessly passed a water bottle.

"I think we're finished with the bathroom sequence. How're things going out here?"

Angela scanned the noisy crowd. "They've assembled most of the extras and will be starting up the band soon. You've probably got an hour before your next scene."

Lazily, Bella stretched and propped up her feet on a nearby chair. "Perfect. We finally have a chance to catch up. So, having a good time with Ben?"

Hazel eyes shone with delight. "It's been amazing! We've seen so many different places and still hardly scratched the surface of this city. Plus, we had our first argument!" she giggled.

Bella merely raised an eyebrow to indicate her confusion about Angela's amusement.

"We couldn't decide on when to get married."

Simultaneously, Bella's arm shot out to grab Angela's left hand, and her mouth dropped open in surprise. "What? Are you engaged?" she screeched.

Angela laughed at the shock and then disappointment on Bella's face as she noted the bare ring finger. "Not yet, but probably soon. I'm betting by the end of the year."

"So why the argument?"

"He wants to get married as soon as I graduate, but I want to wait until after my masters."

"Oh my god, Ange - that is amazing! I mean, not that you guys had a disagreement, but that you're already talking about marriage! Congrats!" She wrapped her best friend in an excited hug.

"Thanks, Izzy. Outside of my family – which includes you and Esme, of course – I've never met such an amazing person who makes me so happy." Her smile was radiant.

"Does Mom know how serious you two are?"

Angela shook her head. "Not yet, but I think she's planning to visit us in a few weeks. I'll tell her after she meets Ben. Of course, I'd love to say her reason for coming was to see me before school starts up again, but I really think it's because of you."

"Me? Why?"

"You mean she hasn't said anything to you yet? Every time we talk, I get the ninth degree about all my Edward Cullen sightings. I know she wants you to introduce her."

Bella snorted and rolled her eyes. "Oh, _that_. Yeah, she's got it bad. I told her that I'd see what I could do, but you know Mom. That woman can lay a mean guilt trip."

She raised a hand to her brow, flung back her head, and dramatically leaned in her chair. "Oh, Isabella!" she sighed in an exaggerated imitation of Sara Webber's voice. "All those _years_ I dedicated to caring for you and raising you as my own. It was exhausting, but I did it out of love – love for you, my dear. Can't you love me, too? Can't you consider all of my sacrifice and arrange one tiny introduction to Edward Cullen? He's just the sweetest little thing!" Bella collapsed in a fit of giggles.

"What about me?"

Bella snapped her head to the side and spotted Edward's lean form approaching them. He was dressed in a black suit with matching skinny tie that had been loosened around his neck. The collar and first button of his white shirt were unfastened. She smiled at his playfully debonair appearance.

"Our mother has a crush on you," Bella explained with a laugh. "She wants to meet you, among other things."

"Your…mother?" He shifted his gaze between the two girls in puzzlement.

"My mom sort of acted as a surrogate mother after Bella's left when she was a baby," Angela answered. She exchanged an affectionate smile with her friend.

Edward's face twisted in sympathy. "I'm so sorry about your mom."

With a shrug, Bella accepted his sentiment. "Thanks, but it doesn't bother me. I was only a few months old at the time, and I never felt I missed out on anything. Mom – Sara – is the best." A teasing glint twinkled in her eye. "She's a wonderful person, despite her rather questionable taste in men."

He wore a stunned expression for only a moment, and then his features relaxed into a grin. "I happen to think your mom has a very refined palette." He winked.

Without preamble, Bella's abdomen tightened and the now-familiar flutter returned to her stomach. "Yes, well…" she muttered mindlessly.

Angela quickly came to her rescue. "How is the day going for you, Edward?"

He looked to an empty seat, and Angela nodded. Smoothly lowering himself into the folding chair, he replied, "I just arrived. My involvement in filming today is minimal."

"You have the next scene with me, right?" Bella had regained her senses.

"That's correct. The biggest challenge today is dealing with the extras, and luckily we have nothing to do with that." He grimaced. "My pain arrives on Saturday."

Bella recalled all the scenes that Edward had to make up from his missed day of shooting. "I don't envy you there. Do you think you'll be done in time for dinner at your dad's?"

It was clear he had no idea to what Bella was referring. His mouth opened and closed a few times, but no sound was emitted. He stared at her in open astonishment.

Angela rapidly assessed the situation and decided it best to leave them alone. "Izz, I'm going to get an update on the schedule. I'll be back in a bit. Text me if you need anything."

Barely registering that her friend left, Bella returned Edward's fixed gaze as she tried to elaborate on the obviously touchy subject. "Um, Rosalie invited me to your dad's house for dinner. I'm sorry; I just assumed you were invited."

"Rosalie? My dad?" He seemed to be having a difficult time processing her words.

"Well, I don't think your dad's going to be there. Rosalie said he was staying at the hospital all weekend. However, she mentioned Emmett and her dad…Carlisle, is it?"

"Yes, Carlisle," Edward agreed quietly. "Please excuse me. I need to make a few calls." Abruptly, he rose to his feet and pulled out a phone from inside his jacket. With a strained smile, he glanced down at Bella and then strode away toward another crew staging area.

Bella was about to text Angela when she noticed a tall blonde man emerge from behind the makeup tent to watch Edward's movements. She recognized the face; it was Jasper. Bella guessed Rosalie wasn't going to take any chances on Edward not being present today. Her brow furrowed in thought.

-o-o-o-o- OSC –o-o-o-o-

Edward never mentioned dinner or his earlier discomposure during their scene together, and Bella didn't get a chance to speak to him about it. Just after the last take wrapped, she spotted the heart-shaped face and slim curves of her beloved agent, standing beside Angela.

"Esme! What are you doing here?" Bella sprinted the short distance to her friend.

Esme's warm laughter enveloped her as they greeted each other through hugs. "I'm signing on a new client who is relocating to LA from Chicago. I had an opening in my schedule, and because I'll be in Seattle for another two weeks, I decided to meet him here. Plus, I feel like it's been forever since I've seen my girls!"

"Well, I am so glad you're here. Angela has been off with Ben, and I'm all alone." She pushed out a trembling lower lip and fluttered her eyelashes.

Both Esme and Angela groaned at her melodrama. "Come on, you poor things," Esme wrapped an arm around each girl. "Let's gather your stuff and get something to eat. I've got a car waiting."

Ben joined the ladies for dinner, and then he and Angela retired to their hotel room for the night. Bella convinced Esme to cancel her room reservation and stay in the Grand Suite's second bedroom. Esme showed the appropriate astonishment at the size and elegance of the rooms.

"This is so lovely! And you say that the Peninsula Suite is even bigger?"

The two had changed into their bed clothes and were sipping tea in the living room.

"It has the most gorgeous baby grand piano. Just looking at it makes me want to pick up lessons again."

Esme smiled encouragingly. "You should! You've got a good break between this project and the next."

Bella nodded to herself and then looked up shyly. "I've been thinking more about finding for my own place to live. Would you help me?"

"Of course!" Esme's eyes lit up as if it were Christmas morning. "You know I love this sort of thing!" She unlocked her phone and began tapping furiously. "I'll start doing some research and get a list together. I've got a questionnaire on my office computer that will give me an idea of what you're looking for. My secretary will email it to you when she gets in tomorrow." Esme touched the screen a few more times and then clicked it off.

Laughing at Esme's enthusiasm, Bella stood to place her cup in the dishwasher. "So you're flying back on Sunday, too? I know you've got another meeting Saturday morning, but what about dinner? Rosalie Hale and Emmett McCarty invited me over, and I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you came, too."

"Emmett, huh?" Esme chuckled throatily. "We've crossed paths a few times, and he's good people. I've never met Rosalie, but I hear she can be a bit, um, frosty."

"I've experienced some of that, but I've also seen her fiery side, as well. She's tough, but I think I like her. She's straightforward and succinct and very _real_. It's refreshing."

"I should be finished on Saturday by early afternoon. Make sure they don't mind, and if I'm not imposing, I'd love to join you for dinner."

Bella dashed off a text to Rosalie and cc'd Emmett. Within a minute, she received a reply that made her laugh.

"Emmett says 'Hell, yeah!' and I'm supposed to tell you that 'cougars are hot.'"

Esme shook her head and scoffed. "He's still trying to get back at me for shooting him down so long ago. When he discovered I was nine years older than him, he insisted 'age is just a number.' I politely declined his advances, and he's been giving me grief ever since. In fact, we ran into each other at your audition, and he carried on about my turning 40 this year." Esme tried to contain her smile, but it was obvious she felt a good deal of fondness for Emmett.

It was also apparent that the affection was shared both ways. He bowed deeply upon answering the door Saturday evening and then pressed a sloppy kiss on her hand. Bella braced herself for the inevitable liftoff, but Emmett only smiled sheepishly and gave her a light hug.

"Rosie said I have to be on my best behavior tonight," he whispered loudly. "Come on inside."

Bella glanced out at the quiet, tree-lined street as Emmett closed the door behind her. The neighborhood was meticulously groomed, and most of the residences were large and clearly expensive. She didn't have much knowledge about architecture, but she recently read that Frank Lloyd Wright had designed 25 houses in Oak Park, this suburb just west of the city.

The elder Edward Cullen's house was composed of stately, turn-of-the-century lines on the outside, but the interior had been updated to reflect the latest in technology and efficiency.

"Such a beautiful home," Esme commented, echoing Bella's internal thoughts.

"Yeah. Can you believe Eddie grew up here?" Emmett led the way to a beautiful sunroom. "I have a hard time picturing him as a little kid running up and down the stairs."

"I don't remember Edward being much of a runner," Rosalie piped up from the kitchen.

Bella smiled and introduced Esme and Rosalie.

"Carlisle is at the hospital with Uncle Edward, but he should be here shortly. Emmett, can you start on the table?"

"Sure, babe." He opened a cabinet and began removing plates.

"Let me help you with that, young'un," Esme joked and took the dinnerware from him.

"What can I do?" Bella inquired of Rosalie.

"I'm all set for now. As soon as Carlisle arrives, I'll sear the mahi-mahi, and then you can help me plate and serve. If you'd like to start with something to drink, help yourself at the bar."

After the table was set, they all moved into the living room to await Carlisle.

"Hells Bells, how are you and Big D getting along? Or is it Little D?"

"Em!" Rosalie threateningly narrowed her eyes. Esme just laughed.

"We're great, thanks. As much as I'm enjoying this film, I'll be glad to take a break. Demetri and I haven't been able to see each other very much."

"Ed doesn't have much time off after this gig. He's got two weeks and then – get this – he's going to be a cartoon!"

Rosalie groaned. "Animated feature, Em. He'll be voicing a character in a Pixar film."

"Whatever, hon. He can work in his PJs!"

A door opened, and everyone turned to the location of the sound.

"Hey, Dad," Rosalie greeted and stood to make introductions.

It took Bella moment to find her feet as she stared at the beautiful man in front of her. He had a tall, lean frame similar to Edward's, and the family resemblance was easy to spot in the strong jaw and striking eyes, although his were the color of tanzanite. His blond hair was cut fairly close along the sides, where gray appeared around his temples, but there was enough length on top that a few stray pieces fell onto his forehead. Bella guessed he was in his late 40s or early 50s.

She shook his offered hand, and he graced her with a crinkle-eyed grin.

"It's pleasure to meet you, Dr. Cullen."

"Call me Carlisle – I insist. I've heard so much about you."

"All good things, I hope," Bella teased, and then immediately reddened. Surely, she wasn't flirting with Rosalie's father!

"Mostly good things," he corrected with a mischievous smile.

Bella was relieved when he turned his attention to Esme. She chuckled to herself as her cheeks returned to their original color. What was it about these Cullen men that caused her to blush so much?

She glanced up in time to notice Esme looking a bit dazed herself. As usual, her eyes were bright and her smile warm, but a hint of nervousness was present in her voice. Esme was _never _nervous. Bella stared in an effort to catch her attention, but the attractive celebrity agent never took her eyes off the handsome doctor.

"Bella, would you like to help me in the kitchen? Esme, Carlisle, I hope you don't mind if I steal Emmett as well. Can you get the salad and bread on the table, babe?"

The three entered the kitchen, and Emmett swept Rosalie up in his large arms. Bella averted her eyes as they kissed deeply.

"Hon, have you been taking matchmaking lessons from Belita here?" Emmett mumbled into her ear.

The sound Rosalie made was akin to a purr. "I see an opportunity, I take it. You know what I mean, big boy." Emmett grabbed her waist and growled in response.

Bella was beginning to feel a bit awkward, but then Emmett chortled and moved to the refrigerator. He handed Rosalie a large plate of raw but seasoned mahi-mahi and then began removing the salad items.

"Bella, could you grab me the olive oil from the pantry?"

As the two worked together to sear the fish, a question formed in Bella's mind.

"Rosalie-"

"Call me Rose," she interrupted.

Bella smiled as she recognized the gesture for what it was – a statement of friendship. "Rose, do you mind if I ask why your last name is Hale?"

"Sure. Here, take this," she replied while transferring two pieces of finished mahi-mahi to Bella's readied plate. "As you know, my mom died when I was a child; I was 10 years old. Her maiden name was Lillian Hale, and when I started up my PR company, I decided to change my name as a homage to her memory. Dad thought it was a great idea and fully supported me." With a loving expression gracing her beautiful features, Rose glanced in the direction of the living room where Carlisle sat. "He has always supported me in everything I do."

"He sounds wonderful," Bella remarked sincerely.

"He is." Remorse suddenly appeared in her eyes. "Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if we stayed in Chicago. Maybe if Edward would have had Dad in his life…" She didn't finish her thought, and Bella respected her silence and privacy.

The fish didn't take long to prepare, and after the filets had been laid on a bed of mango salsa, the group sat down to eat. Conversation flowed easily, and Bella learned that Carlisle was the Chief of Neurological Surgery at the University of Washington Medical Center. Bella stifled her gasp of surprise and felt a spark of excitement at the remarkable coincidence. Carlisle and Esme were both residents of Seattle! Bella, Rosalie, and Emmett exchanged furtive, knowing glances with one another.

Emmett assisted Rosalie in the after-dinner clean up, and then they all enjoyed a fruit sorbet while sitting in the poolside chaise loungers. At one point, Bella engaged in conversation with Carlisle while the other three talked shop.

"Rosalie and Emmett have been keeping me updated on your relationship with Edward," Carlisle informed her.

"My…our relationship?" Bella sputtered.

"Sorry. Your _friendship_ with Edward. It seems he's opening up to you."

Bella face displayed her evident skepticism, and Carlisle grinned in return.

"From what Emmett's told me, you're the only person he's actively sought out in the past seven years, at the minimum. I hope you two continue to interact; I believe it would be a very good thing for Edward."

Chewing on her lip, Bella turned a question over in her mind before deciding to pose it to Carlisle. She felt somewhat uncomfortable, as if she were sneaking around behind Edward's back, but she fervently wanted to know more about him.

"Rosalie mentioned that you might have better insight than her with regards to Edward's personality as child. What was he like?"

Carlisle frowned and hesitated briefly before answering. "Edward was always a sensitive little soul. It seemed that he felt everything _more_ than your average child. He cried more, and got angry more, but on the rare occasions that he laughed, he lit up a room. Obviously, psychological science isn't my specialty, but considering my work in neurosurgery, I do have a vested interest in the field. If I were to make a guess, I'd say he might have placed on the autism spectrum – both then and now.

"I truly believe that Elizabeth, his mother, did what she could, but she had some…difficulties of her own with which to contend." Carlisle abruptly ceased talking and seemed to be grappling in his mind with something formidable. He closed his eyes for a moment, and just as they opened, Bella thought she perceived a flash of pain in their deep blue depths.

"I love my brother, but he was a terrible husband and father. He lived for work, and when Elizabeth di-…when she passed, he left Edward's care to a string of nannies. I never knew this until I came back to Chicago two weeks ago and we finally talked after all these years. I'm ashamed to admit I couldn't separate young Edward from my issues with his father, and I'm so regretful that I wasn't there for him. I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for that."

He hung his head and again closed his eyes. Bella wanted to say something in comfort, but nothing seemed appropriate. All she could think to do was give his arm a gentle squeeze. Carlisle raised his eyes to hers and managed a mournful smile.

"The least I can do for my family now is to be here. I wish it hadn't taken such a tragedy to force my brother and me to realize what is truly important, but I'm thankful some good has come out of his suffering. I hope Edward will make an effort to talk with his father before the opportunity passes. I believe he will regret it if he doesn't."

"So you'll stay here as long as necessary?"

Carlisle nodded despondently. "I've taken a leave of absence from the hospital. My brother has Stage IV Gastric Adenocarcinoma, advanced stomach cancer, and it's metastasized to the liver and several lymph nodes. We're fighting this as hard as we can, but the five-year survival rate is only about 4%. Professionally, I would estimate he has less than a year…" His voice trailed off.

"I'm so sorry, Carlisle. Is there anything I can do?" Bella recalled Emmett's previous entreaty. "I would label my friendship with Edward as tenuous, at best, but Emmett asked me to talk to him about his father. I haven't yet, but I will. Soon." She felt a surprising kinship with this family and dearly wanted to ease their burden in any way she could.

"That would be wonderful, Bella." His crystal-clear blue eyes radiated sincerity and gratitude. Bella could tell that, despite the self-proclaimed flaws and past mistakes, Carlisle was an inherently good person.

"I'm going to get a beer. Any requests while I'm up?" Emmett announced to the group.

After he left the pool area, Bella and Carlisle rejoined conversation with the other two women. Bella smiled slyly as she observed the rather conspicuous flirting between her agent and Rose's father. She knew it was too soon to speculate, but the prospect of Carlisle being Esme's Prince Charming was impossible to disregard. She couldn't wait to tell Angela.

Bella was happily considering all the ways the two could tease Esme when the roar of a powerful engine shattered the peaceful neighborhood quiet. There was a squeal of tires, then the slamming of a car door.

Emmett's voice boomed from inside the house. "Eddie! Good to see you, man!"

Four heads whipped to the house's set of French doors leading to the backyard. The doors crashed open as Edward looked wildly around the patio. When his eyes settled on Bella, he relaxed ever so slightly.

"Edward, what the hell?" Rosalie demanded.

"I need to speak to Is-…to Bella." She could hear desperation in his voice.

Bella rose immediately and went to Edward without sparing a glance for their audience, who wore mixed expressions of surprise, concern, and suspicion. She stepped around Emmett, who rejoined the others outside.

Edward was single-minded in his quest to talk to her. He grabbed her hand and led her, nearly stumbling, to an upstairs bedroom. The room was nondescript in its décor and seemed to serve as a guest room, but Bella had a hunch it had been Edward's childhood bedroom. He shut the door behind her and then sank wearily onto the bed.

Bella studied him carefully as she turned a desk chair and sat in it. Edward's hair was a disheveled mess as if he had been ravaging it with worried hands, and his face appeared sallow and drawn.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

His piercing emerald eyes met her searching gaze, and for what seemed an eternity, they looked at one another. His familiar depths swirled with emotion, and although Bella could identify pain, anger, hopelessness, and longing, the theme that wove them all together was heartrending regret.

Bella gasped at this revelation, and suddenly, the green clouded over. His body slumped, and he stared at the floor.

"Bella, something has happened. Things will change for me. I can't...you'll find out soon. I know you will want answers, though – you always do-" Bella thought she spied a flicker of life in his expression, but she blinked, and it was gone.

"The answers I give won't be the ones you want, so I'm asking you, in advance, to let it go. I do want to be your…friend, but I don't see how that will be possible. Not now."

Feeling an unknown panic seize her heart, Bella anxiously rose to her feet. "What are you talking about? That makes no sense."

"No, I suppose it doesn't." His voice took on a bitter edge.

Frustration quickly welled up within Bella, and she wanted to shout at the feeling of her impotence. It seemed any progress between the two had been destroyed and they were once again squaring off in his dressing room.

"Why won't you talk to me – or someone? You shut out people who only want to help and care about you. Why do you punish yourself like this?"

Edward's breathing quickened but he remained otherwise still.

"It's not punishment," he whispered. "It's preservation."

Bella walked over to the bed and sat down beside him. "From what? From whom? Life, reality, your family? From…me?" She took one of his hands and tightly squeezed it in exasperation.

"Yes. No. I don't…" He shuddered. "I never wanted more, but then I thought it might be possible. Now, however…now it's too much, and I can't. I want to, but I can't."

"Don't say that! You talk as if there's no hope – as if you've given up." She brought her free hand up to his face. "Edward, whatever it is, whatever happened, you don't have to confront it alone."

"Bella," he sighed and pressed into her palm. His light stubble prickled against her skin, and she curled her fingers around his jaw.

"Please, Edward." She wasn't sure what she was asking.

He covered her hand with his and removed it from his face. "I can't," he murmured, his eyes closed.

Hand in hand, they sat quietly together until Edward inhaled deeply and stood. Bella knew he was about to leave, and her time had run out. She hated to address the topic, especially now, but she had promised. "Will you have time to see your father before returning to LA?"

Edward's eyes snapped to hers, and his hands tightened into fists. His lips parted as if to speak, but then he frowned. He tried again.

"I'll see you at the studio."

Bella remained on the bed as he left the room. By now, the sun was touching the horizon, and in the increasing dimness, she heard the throaty growl of the V12 engine as Edward's Vanquish departed.

The reverberating sound echoed in her mind on her way to O'Hare the next day, while she was 35,000 feet in the air, and as she tried to fall asleep in her own room Sunday night. Monday, after she finally dragged herself out of bed, that thundering roar deafened all thoughts in her mind as, uncomprehending, she blinked at the image on Angela's laptop.

It was Heidi in a skintight dress and an ecstatic expression on her face. She was in front of a bar at a club. She had her arms wrapped tightly around the neck of a smiling Edward.


	20. Chapter 20 - Fiction or Reality?

**_Edward Cullen Off The Market: Reunites With College Sweetheart_**

_Mon, July 29, 2013 by Kitty Pearson_

_Heartthrob Edward Cullen hung up his title as "Hollywood's Most Eligible Bachelor," and an older woman is the one responsible for shattering fantasies of girls all over the globe. Cullen and girlfriend Heidi Fischer were seen drinking and schmoozing in the VIP Lounge at Lure Nightclub in Hollywood on Sunday night. Fischer is 29, and Cullen celebrated his 26__th__ birthday last month._

_Several club-goers reported that Fischer was eager to share details about how the lovers got back together. One source recounted, "She told me that she ran into Edward while he was filming in Chicago. Apparently, they used to date in college but broke it off when she graduated. When they bumped into each other in Chicago, they realized the flame had never died."_

_Another witness stated: "Those two were so cute together! They stayed close all night, and it was obvious how much they loved each other."_

_Fischer reportedly is living with Cullen in his LA mansion. He is in the final weeks of filming for his latest project, _Desperate Relations_, a movie which costars the _Kate's Diary_ actress, Isabella Swan._

* * *

"You said she was waiting for him in the lobby, and then he freaked out when he saw her."

"Yes."

"And he didn't say a single word to her."

"No."

"After you scared her off, he nearly hyperventilated when you got him back to his room?"

"I don't think he was hyperventilating, but he did seem to have problems calming down."

Angela's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "You're right, it doesn't make any sense, especially if he was upset when he hinted to you about 'a change.' You think this thing with Heidi is what he was talking about?"

Bella wore a baffled expression similar to Angela's. "It fits. He said that I'd find out soon and that I'd have questions. But I don't know why this would have anything to do with us being friends."

"Color me confused, Izz." Angela tilted her head to the side as she studied her friend. "I'll grant that he's all kinds of hot, but why do you get so worked up over him? Even if there's some sort of teenage crush vibe happening between you two, I can't see how his type of crazy is worth it. You've got Demetri! So far, that guy is as perfect as you can get."

Bella groaned and pressed her hands into her face. "I know, and I agree with everything you said. I don't understand it, either. But when Edward and I are together, rational thought seems to desert me. I just…lose myself or something. When we're apart, he's always somewhere lurking in my head."

Angela skeptically raised her eyebrow. "Jeez, Izzy. He's not the Phantom of the Opera. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were an angsty fangirl." Her eyes slowly narrowed. "Or are you having some sort of 'broken wing, I'll mend it so he can fly again' thing going on? I always thought you were too nurturing for you own good," she muttered.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Bella huffed. She was about to launch into a defensive diatribe when Angela suddenly squeaked.

"Oh, look! Someone posted a video of them at the club!"

Bella squinted at the screen while the clip rolled. The resolution was fairly low, and conversation couldn't be heard over the thumping of the club music, but she had no trouble identifying the owner of the unique reddish-brown hair. A blurry smile showed on his face, but as Bella watched the thirty second recording, she felt something was off in the way he stood at a tall table near the bar. Heidi sat on a stool beside him and appeared to be chatting animatedly with a group of college-age girls. Her two hands gripped Edward's forearm.

"Play it again, Ange."

Peering intently at the screen, Bella noticed that the expression on Edward's face and his body position never changed during the entire video.

"Is it just me, or does he look really tense and fake?"

"Well, maybe…" Angela replayed the clip one more time. "I dunno. Perhaps he was just bored and spaced out for a minute. If anyone seems fake, it's Heidi. She looks like she's campaigning for Miss America with that ginormous cheesy smile."

Bella gave a half-hearted chuckle, but most of her attention was dedicated to trying to fit all the pieces together in her mental Edward file. She stood abruptly.

"Ange, I'm going for a run."

Later, as the mild breeze kissed her face and the sun warmed her limbs, Bella reveled in the feeling of freedom and release. She had only worked out once in Chicago and missed the natural endorphin high that came from physical exertion. The steady rhythm of her feet striking the ground soothed her, but if negative emotions did creep up, all she had to do was flatten out into a sprint and leave them behind. When she pushed herself in this manner, there was no room in her head for anything but hurling one leg in front of the other.

After a particularly grueling sprint segment, Bella eased her pace to her 'cruising speed' – the rate she could maintain for miles without needing to rest. These portions of her run were where her mind, instead of her muscles, worked the hardest.

As was becoming routine, Bella's thoughts centered around Edward. She recalled what she had learned about him and placed it in chronological order.

He had been a sensitive child with an absentee father and a mother who had her own 'issues,' according to Carlisle. His mom died when he was six, and afterwards, it seemed his care had been left to a number of different nannies. When he stayed with Rosalie before starting college, he was physically and socially awkward. Rose assisted in improving his appearance over the summer, but she claimed he was still introverted and withdrawn at the beginning of the school year.

Between the start of his freshman year and the following spring, Edward somehow changed enough to audition for and then publicly portray an intensely challenging character who committed and was subject to a number of the most depraved acts. If Emmett's story was correct, then he maintained some of his reticent qualities until being taken – primarily against his will – to LA for a movie role audition. Emmett declared that, from that point on, Edward was the arrogant playboy who Bella met at the beginning of production.

Where did Heidi fit into this? If they supposedly had dated in college, did she know something about what motivated the reserved young man to enter the very public realm of acting? Based on his first visceral reaction to her, Bella wondered if Heidi factored in to Edward's change in personality. But after being so affected by her last week, how could he perform a shocking 180 only a few days later? Bella had experienced several of his abrupt mood swings, but this sudden relationship with Heidi was extreme, even for him.

Frustration built up again, and Bella let loose in a furious dash to her finish point. Dripping in sweat, she allowed her breathing to return to normal and then pulled out her phone from a black armband.

"Hey, Jingle Bells." Emmett's usually jovial voice was subdued. "I can guess why you're calling, and honestly, I don't have a damned clue what's going on."

"I assume you've tried talking to him?"

"Yeah. When I got back to LA yesterday, Bubbles had already put her crap in E's closets. I was walking in the door when she freakin' blew me a kiss, waved his Palladium credit card in the air, and took off in the Range Rover."

"How did Edward react?"

"It was so weird. He was in the media room watching _Jackass: The Movie_ and laughing his fucking head off. Normally, the only shit he watches in there are movies with subtitles and stuff made before he was born. Oh, damn! I'm sorry, B. Rosie's trying to get me to cuss less around women."

"It doesn't bother me, Em. Speaking of Rose, what does she think of all this?"

"Of course, she's pissed - uh, I mean - really unhappy about the situation, but she admitted the good press was a nice change of pace for him. Rosie was coming back to LA this Friday, but she's going to move up her flight. If anyone can get Eddie to talk, it's her."

"So he didn't say anything to you?"

"Nah, the bastard just ignored me like he usually does anytime I ask him about personal stuff. But something's definitely going on with him; it's like he's on full tilt. I don't know what to do. One thing's for certain though: this Heidi chick is bad news for him." Emmett growled his last sentence.

"I don't see there being much anyone can do about that except follow Don Corleone's advice to keep the enemy closer."

"You mean we should welcome this nut job into the fold?"

"It's a thought." By this point, Bella had cooled down from her run and was sitting in a chair by Esme's pool.

"Maybe," he grumbled. "I still think she's just using him as a rebound."

"Huh?"

"Oh! I forgot to tell you. Rosie is having Jasper dig around to see if he can find out more about Bubbles. Apparently, she just got divorced. It was finalized last month."

"Hmm." Using her shirt, Bella wiped the remaining drops of sweat from her face. "Maybe you or I could chat with her. She doesn't seem to mind volunteering information."

"There's a good idea. Why don't you meet me at Eddie's later on? We can ambush her." Emmett sounded eager at the thought.

"Sorry, Em. Tonight won't work for me. I have plans."

-o-o-o-o- OSC –o-o-o-o-

Bella relaxed on the couch with her bare feet curled beside her as she snuggled into Demetri's side. His arm held her close, and one finger drew lazy circles on her upper arm. The movement paused when he stopped to laugh at the TV.

"Did you take that quiz I sent you?" he asked. "Who are you?"

She chuckled when she thought about her result. "I'm Leonard," she replied. "And you?"

"Penny! Can you believe it?" Demetri pouted.

"Well, you _are_ very pretty." Chuckling, Bella smacked a wet kiss on his cheek. "But I don't think you need to get worked up over which _Big Bang Theory_ character you are."

"Hmph," he mumbled playfully. Then his face brightened. "At least our characters are together! I knew we made a good couple."

Bella drew her bottom lip into her mouth as she considered the implications of his words.

Demetri angled his body so that they fully faced each other. One hand rose to her face and freed her lip from her teeth.

"Hey, be careful with that. If you can't take care of it, then I will." He softly pressed his mouth to hers.

Bella smiled and returned the kiss. After a few minutes, Demetri broke away and began moving his mouth down her neck. His hands roamed freely over her back, and Bella shivered at the sensation. But when she felt him take purchase on the bottom of her tee shirt, a memory flashed through her mind.

Edward, as Riley, was grasping her top. He was pulling it over her head. He was drinking in the sight of her bare chest. He was touching her…

Bella stiffened and gasped. Immediately, Demetri released her shirt and sat back.

"Bella?" His voice was hesitant and concerned, but she could see the sting of rejection in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Bella whispered. She took his hand and held it within both of hers. "I don't…I'm not sure what just happened."

Demetri tried to give her a reassuring grin. "It's okay. We can slow down."

She shook her head. "It's not that. I just…I don't know how to say this without it sounding strange. For some reason, I'm tangled up in my movie character, Bree, and I occasionally get these flashbacks as if I'm still on set." Her eyes dropped to the floor. "And sometimes I'm with Edward's character, Riley."

Although she couldn't see his face, Bella knew he was staring at her. His hand twitched within her grasp.

"What does that mean, Bella?" Demetri took in a shuddering breath. "Are you trying to say you imagine me as Riley…or Edward?" he asked in a horrified voice.

"No!" she urgently protested and met his pained gaze. "Never."

He closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them and looked away from her. "Is there something going on between you and him?"

"No. Beyond our characters' interactions, no. We're just friends…if that." She shook her head sadly. "I haven't been able to figure out why this is happening, but I do feel that relationships should be open and trusting. I just...I had to tell you."

Thinking over what she said, Demetri didn't respond immediately. Then he inhaled another deep breath and tipped her chin up to look into her eyes.

"I appreciate that you talked to me. You did the right thing." He grimaced. "Although honestly, I'm not sure how I'm supposed to feel about it. This isn't something that was covered in my Dating 101 class." The corner of his mouth lifted upward, and he rubbed a thumb over her cheek. "I like you a lot, Bella, and I can wait. Take the time you need to sort this out."

Bella nodded gratefully and gave him an appreciative hug. Angela was right: Demetri really was a wonderful man, and she was lucky to have him. They had fun together, and every aspect of their relationship flowed easily. Yet something always held her back from taking things further. Bella had an inkling of what - or who - was the cause of her hesitation, but she refused give credence to the thought. It just didn't make sense.

-o-o-o-o- OSC –o-o-o-o-

Demetri and Bella stood in front of the door under the glow of the porch light. His hands cradled her face as he stared deeply into her eyes.

"Bella, I truly am glad you were honest with me today. I _do_ trust you, and I know that this is just a small thing compared to what we have together." He touched his lips to hers.

She sighed into his mouth, and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue past her lips. Sweetly, they tasted and explored each other.

But as the kiss deepened, Demetri became more insistent. Bella closed her eyes and allowed herself to feel the emotion behind each thrust of his tongue and every movement of his lips. One of his hands slid down her back and pulled her closer. She suddenly felt his hard length against her hip, and a moan escaped her throat. She swiveled her body slowly against his erection.

"Bella," he groaned into her ear.

Her eyes flew open. That was not Demetri's voice. She blinked rapidly at the bronze and green in front of her. Gasping, she became rigid in his arms.

With confusion and uncertainty, Edward looked at her. He slowly leaned in to kiss her again, but she couldn't respond. When he traced her lips with his tongue and tightened his fingers around her waist, she only stared in shock.

He stepped away from her, and she saw the aching hurt in his eyes. She desperately wanted to say something – to erase his pain – but her mouth wouldn't obey.

Bella found she was able to close her eyes and did so in an effort to calm her panic. She now remembered this scene and braced herself for agony that was destined to come.

Sure enough, when her eyes opened to release her sight, Edward stood in front of her with the sledgehammer and a hopeless, dead expression on his face. The mallet was heaved upwards in a backswing, and Bella resolved to savor the sweet joy she knew would come in the moments before he destroyed her. Her gaze locked onto his.

The hammer began its downward descent, and she felt crumbling rock around her feet. But as she stared fixedly at Edward, she noticed a strange glare flashing across the image in front of her. It was then that she finally understood. She was looking in a mirror.

Bella tried to halt the movement of the maul, but destiny would not be denied. Edward smiled sadly at her in acceptance of his fate, and steel crashed into flesh with a loud, sickening thud. She cried out in anguish as his body crumpled to the ground and then ignited. The rising smoke lulled her frenzied thoughts, and she watched mindlessly as bronze flames twisted and danced. Eventually, they thinned and vanished, and Bella was left staring at her reflection in the unforgiving mirror.

Suddenly, fury burned through her, and she once again heaved the sledgehammer into the air. Time slowed as the tool's heavy head arced forward, and Bella savored the release she knew would come when her image shattered in front of her. Any moment now…

-o-o-o-o-

Her body jerked, and she startled awake. Bella rubbed her tired eyes as she noted the time - 7:15 a.m.

"Ah!" she cried and leaped up.

After an awkward kiss goodbye to Demetri last night, she had gone directly to her bed and fallen asleep on top of the covers. Apparently, she never turned on her alarm, and now she was running late. Lauren would be meeting her at eight, and this city wasn't known for its light traffic.

Forty-eight harried minutes later, a towel-clad, wet-haired Bella opened her dressing room door to the stylist and her omnipresent makeup cart. The actress cringed internally and waited for the babble to begin.

Lauren didn't disappoint. She prattled on about Heidi and Edward, including the latest reports that Heidi was sporting a baby bump. Bella frowned at the thought and wondered if it was a possibility. The unexpected news of a shared child might explain Edward's sudden relationship…

Bella managed to tune out the majority of Lauren's gossip, and after hair and makeup were complete, the two took a tram to Stage 16. Alice must have been lying in wait because she bounded onto her apple box the moment the doors swung shut.

"Okay, folks! We're back from Chicago and in the home stretch. The majority of filming should be complete by the beginning of next week, but there may be some reshoots to schedule. Currently, most of this Saturday and all of Sunday are free, though that's always subject to change.

"Remember, we've got a closed set today, so if support personnel are needed, they have thirty minutes to get in and out before the signs are posted. Thanks, and check in with Peter when your final preps are done. Thirty minutes."

Bella sank into her chair and took her first deep breath of the day. She glanced around the stage and spotted Edward in his usual back corner. He was staring at her, but when their eyes met, he frowned and shifted his gaze downward. She watched him for a moment and noticed his knee bouncing up and down as if he was nervous. That was odd.

With a firm shake of the head, Bella closed her eyes and consciously terminated the incessant musing in her brain. Taking steady, cleansing breaths, she cleared her mind of all worry and speculation. She was Bree, and this nightclub manager's daughter had her own assortment of problems.

"Speed. Forty-nine, take one."

Clack.

"Action!"

Bree closed the door and leaned heavily against it. Her shift at work had been long and physically grueling, and her mind was stressed from worry. Becca had been able to set up a meeting for her with Laurent, and if James accepted the offer, she soon would have to leave Riley. Even worse, she would have to hurt and humiliate him. Just the thought of his pain made her want to vomit, but it was the only way she could protect him.

Bree dragged herself down the hall and to the bedroom. She didn't see Riley; perhaps he wasn't home yet. Kicking her shoes off, she tossed her bag on a chair and then sank onto the bed. The sound of running water registered in her consciousness.

"Riley?" she called out.

"In here." His voice was coming from the master bathroom.

She pushed herself up and walked to the bathroom door. The soft flickering of candles and the fragrant scent of vanilla greeted her. Champagne and strawberries were set up beside the bathtub, and Riley bent over faucet handles to shut off the water.

"Wow," she breathed. "This is amazing."

Riley turned and stood in front of her. Bree's gaze wandered over his broad chest and followed the lean body lines as they tapered to the trim waist tucked into a wrapped towel. Her fingers reached out and followed the exposed "V" of his iliac furrow. "Adonis belt" was an apropos nickname for this part of human anatomy; Riley was nothing if not the epitome of ethereal beauty.

Without warning, tears sprang to her eyes. Tonight's sweet gesture was just one more testament to his feelings for her, and she couldn't bear to think of how he would react when confronted with her deception. If only there was some other way – some solution that would give them both the happily ever after she craved…

"Bree, what's wrong, sweetheart?" Riley sat on the edge of tub and drew her into his arms.

Her throat constricted, and she couldn't answer. Instead, she pressed her face into the side of his neck and took a deep breath. Riley held her for a moment and then drew back to look at her.

"Talk to me. What is it?" he probed. The concern was heavy in his voice.

Tears spilled down her cheeks as she shook her head. "I can't. I'm so sorry, but I can't talk about it."

Riley frowned but reluctantly nodded. "It's okay. You don't have to right now." He kissed her on the temple. "Take a bath with me?"

Bree sniffed and stood up in front of him. "Yes," she whispered.

With slow, gentle hands, Riley lifted her shirt over her head and unzipped her skirt. He removed her underwear and then paused to admire her form.

"So beautiful," he murmured. He held out a hand to assist her into the tub and then took a seat behind her.

For several blissful moments, Bree relaxed in his arms as the warm water and vanilla-scented salts soothed her fatigued body. But when Riley began moving his mouth over her shoulder, all feelings of tiredness vanished and were replaced by aching desire. Her body tensed as want quickly became need, and she turned to straddle his lap.

Riley's response was instant as she moved against him. His hardness teased her center, and she moaned into his mouth between kisses.

"I need you," she pleaded.

Riley cupped her face in his hands and struggled to calm his heavy breathing. "Slowly, Bree. I want to take my time and love you properly."

He brought her mouth back to his and kissed her deeply, sensuously. Hands caressed her body and left a wake of fire as they explored. Every touch with his fingers, every brush of his lips declared the depth of his feelings and conveyed more than any words ever could. Bree's soul wept as Riley embraced her in a plea for forgiveness of their inauspicious beginning. Her heart rejoiced as his lips traced the contours of her face in a promise of unconditional love.

But when his tongue languidly stroked the inside of her mouth, she could not halt the movement of her hips pushing down against his length. Her hands hungrily roamed over the broad expanse of his back and around to his chest.

"Baby," Riley groaned, "you're making it difficult for me to go slowly."

"Then don't," she panted. "Please, Riley." Fear and doubt threatened to intrude on the moment, and she longed to escape them, if only for the night. She wanted to get lost in the one she loved without thoughts of the bleak future weighing upon her. No uncertainty, no questions, no dishonesty.

Riley must have heard the desperation in her voice and submitted to her urgency. With a growl, he grabbed her waist and thrust his hips up into her. Bree gasped at the sensation and reached forward to tangle her fingers in his unruly locks. Her hands clenched into fists as he moved roughly against her.

Sliding his hands up her back, Riley pulled her closer to lay a trail of open-mouthed kisses across her chest. When his tongue skimmed over the swells of her breasts, Bree arched her spine and cried out.

"Bree, you taste so good," Riley groaned as his lips traveled up her neck.

His words and their vibrations on her skin created a wave of throbbing need between her legs, and she clutched the rim of the tub. In this new position, she met each of his powerful thrusts with a determined one of her own, and as their pace quickened, the pressure inside her rose to fever pitch.

The concerns of the outside world fell away, and all that remained was his body against hers – giving her exactly what she needed to be complete. His hands now gripped her waist and held her steady to receive his unwavering rhythm, and she felt herself nearing the edge. She knew he was close, as well; she felt how he had grown impossibly hard and thick. Together, heaving and unrestrained, they raced toward an inevitable conclusion.

"Oh god…I…please," she begged as she neared the precipice.

"Yes...always..." His fingers dug into her flesh. "Love…ahh…" She could barely hear his strained murmurs over the roaring in her ears.

Suddenly, his body stiffened, and he crashed her down onto him. A new heat spread between her legs, and somehow, through her mental fog, she saw it formed on his lips. One word. One name. Her name. Bella.

The universe exploded in blackness before her as the pressure finally released in all-consuming shockwaves of pleasure. She never had felt anything so intense, and she embraced each surge as it washed over her. It seemed unimaginable that she could feel so full and heavy, yet amazingly light at the same time. She wanted to scream out loud, but without understanding why, she choked back her cries of ecstasy and braced against the tremors.

It wasn't until she regained her vision and saw the stunned, blinking green eyes in front of her that she realized where she was and what had happened.

"Oh my god," Bella whispered in mortification.

-o-o-o-o- OSC –o-o-o-o-

Bella shoved her head under the pillow and groaned. She was contemplating staying in her current position for at least the next two weeks.

She couldn't believe she just experienced her first non-self-induced orgasm on a set with a dozen other people watching. What if that part of the take was included in the final reel? Another embarrassed groan erupted from her throat.

Not a single person on set had given her or Edward any unusual looks, however. No one said anything out of the ordinary, and Alice seemed pleased with the day's shooting. Either the crew didn't comprehend the reality of what just occurred or they were professional enough to overlook it. She sincerely hoped for the former. The best-case scenario was if only she and Edward knew the truth.

That was bad enough.

Friends can get off on each other in a bathtub, right? She thudded her head against the couch's armrest. Wait, _did_ Edward finish? It didn't occur to her before now to wonder if she had been alone in the act's finale. She had been so wrapped up in her own mind-blowing experience that she wasn't paying much attention to him toward the end. Oh god, what if he didn't? Her humiliation then would be complete.

At least, knowing Edward, Bella felt confident he wouldn't say anything about it. Hopefully, they both could ignore the incident and get through the last days of filming. Barring any retakes, the love scenes between them were over, and she never again would have to worry about her traitorous body's response to his smooth, toned muscles or his talented mouth or his long, hard…

Bella sat up and stuffed the pillow in her face to muffle the growl of frustration. She must banish these thoughts that definitely were not appropriate in nature. Maybe they were merely a result of suppressed sexual energy. It wasn't unreasonable that she should be worked up after so many hours of filming erotic acts.

She felt the sudden need for fresh air and departed her dressing room in a rush.

"Oh look, there's Isabella Swan!"

Bella instantly cringed at the breezy voice coming from the other end of the hallway. She turned her head to see a scantily-clad Heidi Fischer gawking at her. The tall brunette closed the distance quickly and soon stood in front of the pair. Edward walked slowly behind her and stared at the floor with a blank expression on his face.

"It's so good to see you again, Isabella," Heidi cooed as she grabbed Bella's shoulders and planted a kiss on her cheek. "I wanted to watch you film today, but Eddie said it was a closed set. Ridiculous, don't you think?" she huffed.

Bella's eyes darted back and forth between Edward and his purported girlfriend. He had stopped a few paces behind Heidi.

"Hi, Edward," she said quietly.

He only nodded at Bella.

Heidi seemed displeased that the attention had shifted away from her. "Isabella, dear, Eddie's having a little dinner party to welcome me to LA." She pulled out from her purse a satiny invitation with hand-written calligraphy. "I expect to see you there, and I won't hear 'no' for an answer!" she giggled.

Bella plastered a false grin on her face and accepted the invitation. "I'll take a look at my schedule."

"Excellent!" Heidi beamed. "It was wonderful running into you, but we need to take off. Eddie's introducing me to Ryan Gosling!" She stepped back and grabbed hold of Edward's arm. Bella narrowed her eyes when she caught sight of his momentary flinch and darkened expression before his face smoothed out again. He followed obediently as Heidi led him away, but Bella noticed his hands were balled into fists.

She no longer doubted Edward's aversion to Heidi, but she couldn't fathom why he would kowtow to the likes of her.

* * *

**The dream is back! Thoughts?**


	21. Chapter 21 - Cutty Confessions

Bella was used to enduring a wide assortment of unpleasantness during the course of a project. She dealt with long hours on set and a constantly changing schedule. Mental fatigue from memorizing pages of script and immersing herself in a character often plagued her, and physical exhaustion was a given. She even had suffered several injuries, although thankfully, they were minor; the most serious had been a sprained ankle.

But never before had she deliberately inflicted pain on one of her castmates. She was doing it to Edward today – take after take.

Bella didn't believe she was the actual cause of his distress – she wasn't that conceited – but it was obvious to her that something was affecting him, and she seemed to be the trigger.

If she hadn't come to know him so well, she might think that Edward was delivering the performance of his life. As he stormed up to her and Caius, the fury he possessed nearly made her shrink back in fear. Bella was worried about Max in his role as Laurent when he stepped in front of them to block Riley's advance. Edward looked positively murderous, and it seemed he wanted to snatch Bella up in his arms and run away.

But when she spoke her crushing lines – theirs had only ever been a business relationship, she had been playing him all along, and James had offered her a better deal – the hurt and betrayal in Edward's eyes tore at her soul. It was as if she could see his heart shatter into pieces before her. She had to fight the urge to run to him and promise anything to erase the pain from the piercing emerald green.

Bella barely made it through the first take without bursting into tears, but by the ninth time through, she felt numb and broken. She didn't know how she could continue when Edward stared at her with that vulnerable, tormented expression.

Luckily for her, Bella's involvement in the scene was minimal after that particular take. Alice praised the cast's efforts, and the remainder of the day was spent filming transition and long range shots that did not require anything other than her physical presence.

That evening, when Bella returned to her dressing room, she debated a course of action. She had seen Edward's car on the ride from the backlot's manufactured city street set, so there was a good chance he was still in his dressing room. Her heart hammered at the idea of facing him alone after yesterday's embarrassment, but she couldn't leave in good conscious without at least checking on him.

Bella tapped on his door, but there was no answer. She repeated her knocking once again but with increased force.

"Edward? It's me, Bella."

After this failed attempt, she presumed he had left but tried the handle anyway. To her surprise, it turned without resistance, and so she nudged open the door.

"Edward, are you in here?"

When Bella peeked into his room, her mouth opened in shock at the scene that greeted her. The coffee table had been pulled up close to the couch, and on its surface were several shot glasses, an open bottle of Cutty Sark, and large puddles of spilt scotch. Edward was hunched over with his elbows on his knees, and one hand swirled a few drops of amber liquid in a lowball glass. The other hand clutched some sort of rolled up card.

"Um, Edward?" Bella stepped in the room and locked the door behind her. She didn't think he'd want any accidental witnesses of his current state. "What's going on?"

Edward chuckled dryly. "Come on, Bella. You're a smart girl. What does it look like?" He drained the last of the scotch and plunked the glass on the table.

"I thought you didn't drink." Hesitantly, she took a seat in the armchair closest to him.

"I don't." Another caustic laugh. "Well, except now. And one other time."

Bella glanced at the yellow label of the bottle. "Then that explains your choice of brand. Cutty Sark – really, Edward?"

He picked up the bottle and tipped it over the tops of the glasses. Scotch splashed over the rims and onto the table. "What? It had a ship on it. It was cheap."

Bella wasn't even going to question why a man who had topped last year's list of '_Forbes_ Highest Paid Actors' would care about the cost of scotch. She eyed the bottle's contents and noticed that about half of it was gone. Edward seemed to be holding his own at the moment, but if he really was the inexperienced drinker he claimed to be, she would need to cut him off soon.

"First things first, where are your keys?"

"Huh?" Edward stared at her as if trying to solve a differential equation.

"Keys," she restated while glancing around the room. She spotted the item in question on the vanity counter and crossed the room to collect it.

"Come on, Bella. I'd never be dumb enough to drive like this," he scoffed.

"Perfect. Then you have no use for these." She stuffed the key ring in her back pocket. "I assume no one else knows about your little party of one? You realize I'm going to have to call Emmett."

"Or…how about you _not_ call Emmett? Trust me, he'd only make the situation worse." Edward lifted a shot glass to his mouth and tossed it back. "Ugh!" he coughed. "People like this stuff?"

"Cutty? Generally not, from what I hear." Bella smiled wryly. "But I have a feeling you didn't buy it to savor the taste."

Edward lifted his clouded eyes to meet hers. "Right as usual, Ms. Swan," he agreed quietly.

Bella returned his gaze with a level stare of her own. "Speaking of which, do you want to talk about what's troubling you, or are you going to repress it, _as usual_?"

When she saw the spark of anger in his eyes, Bella thought he would lash out at her or fall back onto his practice of sullen avoidance. Instead, he downed another shot of scotch, closed his eyes, and then slowly held out his clenched fist.

"Twenty years today," he whispered. His fingers opened to reveal a crumpled color photograph.

Gently, Bella took the picture from his hand. A woman and child, both with reddish-brown hair and green eyes, smiled back at her.

"Is this…Elizabeth? Your mother?"

Edward let his head fall into his hands. "Yes, she is…was…" He trailed off.

"She's beautiful. You both look so happy." Bella sighed in remorse as she thought of the tragedy that would befall the innocent child in the photo. "How old were you in this picture?"

"Four, almost five. She…she died a year after this was taken." His voice broke into a sob.

Bella put a hand on his forearm. "Edward, I'm so sorry."

"I was there, you know," he choked out in a whisper. "…when she died."

Stifling a gasp, she did the only thing that occurred to her. She squeezed his arm and waited in respectful silence.

Edward seemed to find comfort in her touch as his breathing calmed. She couldn't read his expression, however; his head was still cradled in his hands.

"Dad was away for work, like always," he intoned, his voice now flat and detached. "I couldn't…I didn't want to believe. If Carlisle hadn't found us…"

Edward slowly sat up, and Bella looked away when she noticed his red-rimmed eyes and wet lashes. She withdrew her hand and stared at the floor while Edward took a few deep breaths.

"I vaguely remember the day that photo was taken," he commented as he gestured toward the picture now lying in her lap. "We had just finished touring the school where I would start kindergarten in the fall."

Bella wasn't surprised by the shift of topic. She could tell he wanted to move past the subject of his mother's death.

"Were you excited?"

Edward glanced at her with mild curiosity. "I don't remember. I doubt it, though." He grimaced. "I wasn't a fan of change. Why do you ask?"

She shrugged. "I hated the end of summer. School seemed like prison to me. I only wanted to run around with Angela or read all day."

"I would have pegged you as a teacher's pet."

"I did okay in school, but I found it slow and boring. When I started acting and switched to tutors, learning became much more interesting. It was also nice getting away from the other kids. Not that they were mean or anything – I just never seemed to fit in with the group."

Edward reached for the lowball glass and took a long drink. "I find that hard to believe," he snickered bitterly. "Not fitting in?You have no idea…" He stopped abruptly and finished off the glass.

"Tell me, then," Bella urged softly. She carefully placed the photograph on the table.

Edward didn't respond, however, and stared at the faded image. His scowl and unfixed gaze indicated that he wasn't with her in the present but instead reliving unpleasant memories.

She watched him in silence for quite some time until he groaned and slumped sideways on the couch. His long arms dangled over the side.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

When he suddenly burst into laughter, Bella frowned in dubious surprise.

"I'm just fucking ducky," Edward snorted as he stretched out on the cushions. "Why shouldn't I be? I'm young, good-looking, and ridiculously rich. My career is golden, and it's barely begun. I've got hundreds of thousands of fans and one smokin' hot girlfriend. King of the World, right here." He thumped his chest and laughed again.

Bella saw her opening and wasn't going to shy away. "About Heidi –"

"Don't." There was no trace of joviality in his voice now.

"But she-"

Edward shot her a chilling glare. "Leave. It. Alone."

Bella swallowed her anger. If it was any other day in his life, she would be raining fire and brimstone upon him. She began to count backwards from 100.

He must have noticed her struggle because he shook his head and attempted to make amends.

"I'm sorry. I told you it's something I can't discuss."

She had only reached 86 and was still seething. "Can't…or won't?" she snapped.

Edward turned to face the ceiling and covered his eyes with his arms. Bella recalled the one other time she had entered this room; he had been in this exact position. That discussion hadn't gone well, either.

She didn't think he planned to respond and stood to leave. Her phone was in her dressing room, and she would call Emmett immediately upon retrieving it. He could come and play babysitter to his client. Bella had taken one step toward the door when Edward's voice stopped her.

"When you were a child, did you ever play the game of chicken?" he asked in a conversational tone.

She turned around.

"No. Why?"

"It's such a simple game with simple rules, but the choices and consequences involved have profound implications in the studies of a broad range of fields."

Bella's brow wrinkled in confusion. She didn't understand why he had brought up the topic or where he was going with it.

"Okay," she responded so he would know she was listening.

"This two-player game is a significant model in game theory, which essentially studies how decisions are made. The chicken example demonstrates the typical inanity of male bravado, a la the cliff scene in _Rebel Without a Cause_."

"I see," replied Bella, even though she didn't.

"Personally, I prefer the hawk-dove scenario. Each of the two players has a choice between being a hawk or a dove. If both players choose to be a dove, there is a draw. No winners, no losers, no harm, no foul.

"Now, if one chooses to be a hawk and the other selects dove, the hawk will win the game by killing the dove. But if both pick hawk, a fight to the death will ensue, and the outcome is decided by chance. While the victorious hawk survives, it sustains serious injury."

"If only everyone chose the dove," Bella murmured. She returned to the chair.

"Yes, but then stagnancy would set in," Edward countered. "Competition for resources. Survival of the fittest. Evolution. That's how a species improves itself and adapts to a changing environment. And more relevant to a human society, it's how an individual gets ahead."

"I understand the concept, but I'm not sure why you've mentioned it."

His arms still blocked his eyes from view, but Bella detected the sardonic smile on his lips. "Sometimes one enters the game without a choice. Death is a terrible fate, but for some, being injured is a far worse outcome. Thus, choosing to be a dove is the only acceptable alternative."

She carefully selected her words. "I suppose it depends on what's at stake – what 'winning' entails. Some things are worth taking the risk, and injuries _can_ heal."

"Perhaps. But even with the best care, they'll still leave a scar."

Bella heard the anguish in his words and passed a hand over her face to stay the prickling tears in her eyes. Whatever had happened to Edward, whatever continued to haunt him was something too big to handle alone, and she desperately wished he would let someone help…soon. If Emmett was correct, Edward's ability to cope was weakening.

Thinking about Emmett triggered the memory of another conversation they had. In Chicago, he stated his belief that Bella somehow played a role in Edward's notably different behavior. However, he couldn't decide if her effect on the actor was positive or negative. While she obviously had nothing to do with Heidi's presence or Edward's father's cancer, Bella hadn't noticed anything constructive stemming from her interactions with him, either.

"In Chicago, you said it wouldn't be possible for us to be friends. Is that because of me?" She tried to sound matter-of-fact, but her voice betrayed her. "Edward, am I…am I bad for you somehow?"

Grimacing, he slowly sat up and reached for the remaining full shot glass. An unsteady hand tossed the liquid into his mouth.

"My dad would disown me if he found out I was drinking this crap," Edward mumbled to himself. Then he sighed and reached for the bottle.

Bella stood to remove it from his loose grip before he could refill the glasses. Edward watched as she placed the bottle on the vanity.

"There you go – that was a good thing to do for me," he grumpily pointed out and flopped backwards on the couch. "I think."

Scowling, she opened various drawers of the vanity until she found some Advil. After removing a bottled water from the mini-fridge, she held it and two tan pills in front of Edward.

"Take it. Preemptive strike." There was no room for argument.

He accepted the ibuprofen but glanced at the water with an expectant look. Bella rolled her eyes and twisted off the cap.

His mouth curled into a lopsided grin after he took a swig from the bottle.

"More virtuous acts done for my benefit. See? You're my guardian angel." Playfully tugging on her hand, he motioned to the couch. "Sit, though. Your seraphic hovering is going to bring on my headache that much sooner."

A thrill raced through Bella's arm at his touch, and for one uncertain moment, she battled her desire to be close to him. With a regretful shake of the head, she gently slipped out of his grasp and returned to her seat in the armchair.

Edward's smile became self-mocking. "Too good. I rest my case."

"Is that your honest answer to my question?"

"Are you bad for me?" A pause. "Yes, you are, but not in the way you think." Another hesitation.

She narrowed her eyes at his delay. "So the way I'm not good is…?"

"No! You are! Good, I mean. You're bad because…you're good…" His eyes had grown wide, and Bella suppressed a smirk at his flustered expression. A hand raked through his hair as he sucked in a deep breath. "What I mean is that you're _too_ good, and that's bad for me."

"That made very little sense."

"I know. Look, I…" Edward suddenly doubled over and clenched his stomach. "Ow. Damn."

Bella grabbed a wastebasket and pushed it between his legs. She placed a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

"This isn't a compliment, but I'm surprised you're handling your drink as well as you are. You are quite eloquent for a rookie drinker who just downed half a fifth of cheap scotch."

"Luck, I guess. At least it's you who's with me. Last time-"

He suddenly paled and froze with a look of horror on his face.

"Edward?"

Her fingers lost their grip on his shoulder when he lurched forward to vomit into the trashcan. Bella rubbed small circles on his back until he sat up again and then handed him the water bottle.

"Thank you," he rasped. His eyelids were drooping, and Bella realized how exhausted he appeared.

"You need to rest. I'm going to help you lie down, okay?" She guided his legs onto the cushions and placed a pillow under his head. After removing the blue fleece blanket from the back of the couch, she spread it over his body.

The room was quiet as she cleaned up the alcohol mess on the table and emptied the contents of the wastebasket into the toilet. Edward followed her movements with half-closed eyes.

Bella spoke just to keep the silence at bay. "I'm not sure if it's good or sad that this is the first time I've dealt with a drinking binge's aftermath. Maybe I'll have to hit some parties with Angela the next time I visit her at school."

"No, don't," Edward slurred. He sounded as if he was barely awake. "It's a good…you're…good."

"Mm-hmm." She tapped out two more pills and placed them on the table with a new bottle of water. "Oh! How about some music? What's on your iPod? Classical, of course…jazz…hmm, the Beatles – always required…Billy Joel, Foo Fighters, Linkin Park, Gypsy Kings…Jay-Z? Huh, eclectic mix."

Edward stirred. "Brahms…choral…"

"You remembered." She smiled as his eyes fluttered shut. "Good choice."

"Bel-la?"

"Yes, Edward?" When she sat down in the chair, his disheveled hair was only an arm's length away.

"You were…since…that night…" he mumbled into the pillow.

"I was what?" The messy bronze made her fingers twitch.

"First…yesterday…"

"It's okay, you can tell me some other time." She touched the silken tresses.

"Only…" He inhaled deeply and the final coherent word came out as a sigh of air. "You…"

Bella brushed loose strands off his brow and regarded the now tranquil countenance. In this quiet state of rest, he looked so much like the image of his younger self – a child who hadn't been present when his mother died, a boy who didn't have to worry about making difficult decisions, one who didn't have to isolate himself to keep from hurting.

A tear slipped out of Bella's eye as she leaned over to brush her lips against Edward's forehead. She sat back and touched a finger to the yellowed edge of the photo. With sorrow darkening her face, she gazed on the beautiful woman who had left the world far too early.

"Rest in peace, Elizabeth."

* * *

**I've written the same response to many reviews, and I figured it would just be easier to post this.**

**I really do appreciate all the honest feedback, and I agree on many points. **

**I apologize if I haven't come to a resolution as quickly as some would like. ****I originally had planned to go back and tidy the chapters up a bit after the entire story was complete. I'm sorta learning how to write as I go along, and I've sacrificed quality in my efforts to pound out chapters as quickly as I can. (And I was having too much fun coming up with ideas)**

**I had toyed with the idea of taking a hiatus to revise before writing any new chapters, but I've decided to plow ahead for now. After all, something big is coming up next. :)**

**Thanks,**

**~winterhorses**


End file.
